Even if i leave you
by James-Mafast
Summary: AU. Kendall se alejo del abuso de su padre siendo un adolescente y dejo todo lo que quería atrás para convertirse en alguien, ahora Kendall ya un adulto a regresado y espera que las cosas se hayan quedado igual pero no es así, ¿valio la pena dejarlo todo? Kogan
1. Chapter 1

**Even if i leave you...i will keep my promise...**

* * *

><p>La noche estaba oscura, casi no podía ver y el frío viento lo obligaba a agachar la cabeza, lo único que se escuchaba era el fuerte viento y el sonido que hacían sus pasos al caminar por la acera, después de caminar un tiempo se quito la capucha de la cabeza revelando su pálida confección y dejando ver un golpe en su ojo derecho y su labio inferior, miro hacia arriba, sus ojos verdes brillando a la luz de la gran luna.<p>

Se acerco ala casa que estaba enfrente de el y se le quedo mirando, no estaba seguro si lo que estaba haciendo era buena idea pero tenia que hacerlo, se acerco a la cerca que daba al patio trasero, esa cerca que tantas veces había saltado ahora parecía ser un gran muro, de un solo salto logró pasar hacia en otro lado y camino hacia abajo de la primera ventana del segundo piso, tomo las pequeñas rocas que había recolectado en el camino comenzó a tirar las hacia la ventana, lento y despacio para así no dañar la ventana.

Adentro de la casa estaba un muchacho de cabello negro y hermosos ojos cafés que el tanto amaba y que quería ver ahora mas que nunca, el muchacho de cabello negro y pijamas azules se levanto de su tibia cama y acerco a la ventana, se tallo los ojos con la manga de su pijama y miro hacia fuera, la ventana estaba empañada por lo tibio que estaba la habitación pero al mirar hacia abajo se veía una sombra en la oscuridad de la noche.

De repente la ventana se abrió y de adentro salió el chico de ojos hermosos.

-Logie...-

-¿Kendall?, ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿que hora es?-

-Son las 3:17 Logie, tengo que hablar contigo-

-Kendall te debes de estar congelando, ¿no puedes esperar hasta en la mañana?-

Kendall sonrió, al parecer su pequeño Logie estaba todavía en el mundo de los sueños, si estuviera completamente despierto sabría que día era hoy.

-No Logie, tengo que hablar contigo ya, ven baja daremos un paseo-

-¿Un paseo? ¿a las 3 de la mañana? ¿estas loco?-

-Solo por ti cariño, baja vamos-

-No puedo, si abro la puerta mis padres se van a despertar-

-entonces salta, yo te atrapo-

-¡¿Que?!, en serio estas loco, no voy a saltar desde aquí-

-Vamos Logie, la noche se va a acabar si no saltas, confía en mi-

-No Kendall, mejor tu sube-

-Logie...vamos, te juro que yo te atrapo-

Logan no sabia que hacer, dudo mucho pero al final se sentó en la orilla de su ventana listo para saltar, trago saliva y cerro los ojos estaba por hacerlo pero su mente no lo dejaba.

-Vamos Logie estoy listo-

-¡¿te callas por favor?! ¡estas loco! ¡y lo peor es que al parecer yo también!-

-Esta bien-

-Ah...si me vas a atrapar ¿verdad?-

-claro que si y si no pues te ayudaré a que te levantes del suelo-

-Kendall...-

El chico pelinegro volvió a cerrar los ojos y sin pensar en nada se dejo caer, a pesar de la oscuridad Kendall logro ver a Logan caer gracias a que las pijamas de este eran de color azul claro, estiro sus brazos y Logan calo directamente en su pecho, la rodillas de Kendall se doblaron y los dos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Kendall estas bien-

-Si...¿te puedes levantar por favor?-

Logan se levanto y ayudo a Kendall a pararse, los dos jóvenes se abrazaron y Kendall beso la frente de Logan, al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj.

-Vamos Logie-

Kendall tomo a Logan de la mano y empezó a caminar, el joven mas bajo estaba preocupado su novio tenia mucha prisa por irse, los dos saltaron la cerca y caminaron hacia la calle.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto el chico pelinegro. -Tengo frío Kenny-

-no te preocupes, toma mi sudadera- dijo el rubio y se quito la sudadera para ponérsela a Logan.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a una calle donde no había nada mas que un auto, al acercarse mas a este Logan pudo reconocer el auto.

-Kendall...¿como?-

Kendall no respondió solo abrió las puertas del auto y metió a Logan en este, después de entrar el también encendió el auto y empezó a Conducir.

-Kendall ¿por que tienes el auto de tu papá?-

-lo pedí prestado...-

-ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad...-

Logan busco el botón de las luces y lo encendió la luz iluminando todo el interior del auto y dejando ver la cara de Kendall, Logan sintió tristeza al ver la pálida cara de Kendall marcada, su ojo derecho estaba mas que morado y su labio estaba hinchado y reventado.

-Lo hizo de nuevo...-

Esta no era la primera vez que Logan veía a Kendall así, el padre de Kendall es abusivo, solía golpear a la madre de Kendall pero cuando este creció se interpuso entre su madre y su padre y se sacrificó por ella y su hermana menor, ahora el padre de Kendall lo golpeaba solo a el, casi todos los días cuando volvía del 'trabajo' ebrio y enojado, Logan aun recuerda la primera vez que Kendall llego a su casa con sangre saliendo de su nariz y un ojo morado y también recuerda la peor golpiza, aquella vez que Kendall se rompió un brazo, dos costillas, la nariz, se reventó un ojo y se quebró la mandíbula 'por accidente, jugando al hockey' según dijo su papá.

-Kendall...- trato de tocarle la cara pero este re retiro -esta bien-

Kendall siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron a la orilla del bosque, Kendall detuvo el auto y salió de este, Logan hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por que estamos aquí Kendall?-

-Este es un lugar especial, ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio, abrazo a Logan por la cintura y los dos se sentaron en el auto.

-Aquí me pediste ser tu novio...-

-Si, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Claro que si, estabas muy nervioso, dijiste que querías mostrarme algo y me invitaste-

-Tenias miedo-

-¡Claro que si! Pensé que James y Carlos iban a estar también pero solo estábamos tu y yo-

-¿Pensaste que te iba a asesinar o algo así?-

-Un poquito,si-

-ha, Logie yo nunca te lastimaría-

-Ahora se eso- el pelinegro se acerco a Kendall y conecto sus labios, el frío contacto pronto se torno tibio y los dos disfrutaron del beso, cuando se separaron Kendall miro a los ojos de Logan y decidió que ya era hora de decirle por que estaban ahí.

-Logie...¿sabes que día es mañana...hoy lo que sea, sabes?-

-es tu cumpleaños Kenny, cumples 18-

Logan por fin recordó, cuando Kendall cumplió 15 y llego a la casa de Logan sangrando otra vez le hizo una promesa.

Flashback

_-Kenny no puedes seguir así, tienes que decirle a alguien- dijo un el muchacho del pelo negro mientras limpiaba las heridas del rubio con una gasa._

_-Eres el mejor doctor Logie-_

_-no soy un doctor Kenny-_

_-pero lo serás-_

_-eso quiero, listo todo nuevo- dijo el pequeño enfermero mientras tiraba las gasas usadas a la basura._

_-Kenny, feliz cumpleaños.- Dijo Logan mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su closet y se la daba a Kendall quien tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Gracias Logie- el rubio abrió la caja y miro hacia adentro, había un collar que tenia una plumilla de guitarra , lo tomo en sus manos y miro a Logan._

_-no es lo que querías…pero no tuve dinero suficiente para arreglar tu guitarra-_

_me encanta Logie- dijo mientras se lo ponía en el cuello -nunca me lo voy a quitar-_

_Logan sonrió u se sentó junto a Kendall._

_-Logie, ya no puedo mas, tengo que irme, alejarme de mi papá-_

_-No puedes Kendall, solo tienes 15 años la policía te traería de vuelta-_

_Kendall se levanto y miro hacia afuera de la ventana, volvió a mirar a Logan._

_-Cuando cumpla 18 me iré, a California, me convertiré en un músico y nunca voy a volver a ver a mi padre-_

_-Kendall…-_

_-Y cuando lo haga voy a volver, por ti, voy a volver y te llevaré conmigo, ¿te imaginas la playa Logie?, seremos felices-_

_-Pero Kendall…-_

_-Es una promesa Logie, lo prometo-_

Flashback

-Ya tengo 18 Logie-

El pelinegro se levanto del auto y miro hacia la oscuridad del bosque, su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, Kendall se iba a ir.

-¿Por eso te robaste el auto de tu padre?-

-el auto es de mi mamá es un regalo de cumpleaños-

-¿y tu madre? ¿y Katie? ¿las va a dejar solas con tu papá?-

-Mi mamá también se va, se va ir a vivir con Katie con mi abuela, estarán bien, que mi padre se que solo y se pudra-

-¿Y yo?- suspiro Logan, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Logie…-

-¿para que me trajiste aquí si de todos modos me va a regresar a mi casa?-

-Solo quería que recordarás este momento-

-Pero Kendall, ¿Y James? ¿Y Carlos?, ¿el equipo de hockey?-

-Ellos estarán bien, solo tu importas ahora-

-Pero Kenny...yo no quiero que te vayas...-

Kendall se acerco a Logan y lo abrazo, el muchacho mas bajo puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall y empezó a llorar.

-Kenny-

-Shhh, Logan...-

-¿Que voy a hacer sin ti?-

-Ven conmigo Logie-

-¿Que?- el pelinegro levanto la mirada.

-Vamonos Logan, Tu y yo solos a california-

-No puedo Kendall, tu tienes 18 yo 16 el solo hecho de que tu y yo seamos novios es ilegal, si me voy contigo mis padres llamaran a la policía, nos encontraran y tu terminarás en el reformatorio-

-Logan...yo solo quiero que estés feliz-

-Tu y yo sabemos que no te puedes quedar Kenny y yo no me puedo ir, no todavía-

-¿Que estas diciendo?-

-Que te vayas...-

El rubio solo bajo la cabeza.

-Logan, Te llevare a tu casa, son las 4:45, pronto amanecerá-

El joven mas pequeño bajo la mirada y se dirigió hacia el auto igual que Kendall, todo el camino hacia la casa de

Logan estuvo callado ninguno de los dos muchachos sabia que decir, los dos tenían mucho que decirse pero no sabían como.

Al llegar a la calle de la casa de Logan a Kendall no le importo estacionar el auto frente de la casa, el motor se detuvo y los dos se miraron, sabían lo que venia, la despedida.

-Logie...-

-Kendall solo prométeme que no te olvidarás de James y de Carlos, de todo lo que pasamos, de mi, de nosotros-

-No lo haré Logie, aunque tengamos poco de estar juntos, ¡diablos! Desearía no ser un cobarde para así ponerle un alto a mi padre, no tendría que irme-

-No digas eso Kenny- Logan se acerco y con lágrimas en los ojos puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Kendall.

-Eres la persona mas valiente que conozco, defendiste a tu madre aun siendo un niño y ahora te vas pero no por el sino por que es tu destino irte y tal vez yo no este en tu futuro pero me alegra estar contigo ahora-

-Voy a Volver Logie, te lo prometo-

Los dos se volvieron a besar, este beso se sentía diferente, se sentía húmedo por las lágrimas de los dos chicos y sabia agrio por ser un beso de despedida.

Al fin los dos adolescentes se separaron y Kendall salió del auto para abrirle la puerta a Logan este soltó una pequeña risa y camino de la mano con Kendall hasta abajo de su ventana.

-¿Seguro que puedes subir?-

-Te eh visto hacerlo millones de veces, claro que puedo-

Logan soltó la mano de Kendall y empezó a trepar por la pared con la ayuda de Kendall, cuando llego a su ventana abierta se deslizo hacia adentro y miro de nuevo a Kendall hacia abajo.

-Te voy a extrañar Logie-

-Yo también Kenny-

Logan se llevo la mano a los labios y luego le soplo un beso a Kendall, este pretendió tomarlo y luego puso su mano en su corazón.

-Adiós Logie-

Con eso Kendall se dio la vuelta y salió de la vista de Logan, Logan cerró su ventana y se recosto sobre su cama, empezó a llorar y no paro hasta que escucho el motor del auto alejarse y ahí en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era verdad, Kendall se marchaba, pero aun así El muchacho de los ojos hermosos se dispuso a dormir, pidiéndole al cielo que toda esa noche no sea mas que un mal sueño...

A varios kilómetros de ahí por la carretera iba conduciendo Kendall, con sus maletas y su guitarra en el asiento de atrás y un solo la mitad de su corazón ya que la otra mitad se la había quedado Logan.

A Kendall le esperaba un largo viaje y lo sabia pero tenia suficiente dinero como la gasolina y la comida había estado ahorrando desde que cumplió 15, todas esas veces en las que no quiso ir a algún lugar con sus amigos por que no quería gastarse su mesada valieron la pena, ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por que haría al llegar a California, su plan hasta ahora era que al llegar lo primero que haría seria buscar trabajo, conseguiría trabajo y viviría en su auto hasta tener dinero suficiente para rentar un departamento.

En el horizonte se vieron los primeros rayos del sol por entre los arboles en la carretera y Kendall supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora estaba solo, tenia que mostrarles a todos que el podía lograr algo en la vida estando sólo, tenía que probar que era valiente y fuerte.

Pero lo mas importante es que debe cumplir su promesa...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola amigos, primero que nada me disculpo por no estar muy activa pero es que no tengo computadora :'( y entonces se me dificulta escribir ir, este fic va a tener chapters y necesito que me digan si quieren que haya Jarlos o no.<strong>

**Eso es todo amigos BYE**


	2. Un Gran Día

-Kenny…-

Se escucho una voz por entre los frondosos arboles, el joven rubio que estaba parado en el medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque miro a todas partes.

-Kendall…-

Se escucho de nuevo, miro a todas partes buscando la fuente de aquella dulce voz pero no la encontró.

-¿Logan?- susurro el joven rubio.

-Kendall-

El rubio se dio la vuelta suavemente encontrándose con un par de ojos marrones.

-Logan…- susurro de nuevo, el joven de ojos marrones lo miro directamente.

-Despierta Kendall- dijo.

-¿Que?-

-Despierta Kendall, despierta-

El joven de cabello rubio se levanto abruptamente de su cama asustando a la persona que estaba a su lado y haciendo que esta saltara.

-Kendall ¿estas bien?-

Kendall miro hacia a un lado para mirar a la persona esperando encontrarse con esos ojos marrones pero solo se encontró con un par de ojos azules.

-¿Jo? ¿que haces aquí?-

-Vine a despertarte, hoy es tu gran día-

La chica de ojos azules y cabellos rubios dijo con gran emoción, Kendall solo miro las sabanas con tristeza, había sido solo un sueño, siempre era solo un sueño.

-Hablabas mientras dormías- soltó la chica rubia.

-¿En serió?-

-Si pero no entendí nada…entonces…¿Te vas a levantar de la cama o no?-

-Ah si- Kendall se quito las sabanas de encima y se levanto de la cama, Jo solo sonreía al ver a Kendall pues este no llevaba camisa y tenia buen cuerpo.

-Diablos, Es demasiado temprano-

-¿Acaso no quieres llegar a tiempo?-

-Tengo que estar ahí a las 12, apenas son las 9, ¿por que me despertaste tan temprano?-

La chica rubia se sentó en la cama.

-Solo extrañaba tu voz- dijo.

Kendall tomo un respiro y se retiro al baño.

Por mas que quería entender Kendall no encontraba la razón por la que Jo seguía con esa actitud.

Se habían conocido hace 1 año cuando recién buscaba trabajo en California.

Flashback

_Kendall estaba sentado fuera de las oficinas de una tienda departamental esperando a que alguien saliera de alguna puerta para hablar con el, sabia que no iba a obtener el trabajo por que no tenia referencia ni nada pero valía la pena intentar tal vez si lucia lo suficientemente triste y deprimido sentirían lastima por el y le darían el trabajó._

_-Hola-_

_Una voz le llamo y pensó que había sido alguien desde las oficinas así que miro hacia donde estaban las puertas pero no había nadie, miro hacia el otro lado y ahí se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una gran y bonita sonrisa._

_-Hola- contesto._

_-¿Vienes a pedir trabajo?-_

_-Ah…si-_

_-¿Te doy un consejo? No lo hagas-_

_-¿Por que dices eso?-_

_La chica sonrió nuevamente y se sentó en la silla al lado de Kendall._

_-Cualquier empleo aquí apesta, yo vengo a renunciar-_

_-Oh esta bien-_

_-Jo Taylor-_

_-¿Como?-_

_-Me llamo Jo Taylor-_

_-Oh, yo soy Kendall, Kendall Knight-_

_Los dos chicos sonrieron, justo antes de que dijeran el nombre de Kendall y el tuviera que pasar a las oficinas._

Flashback

Kendall no tomo el trabajo, se lo ofrecieron pero no lo tomo, no sabia si había sido por lo que había dicho Jo o por su propia voluntad, Ese mismo día Jo y Kendall salieron juntos solo pasear, Jo dijo que estaba estudiando actuación y que por eso dejaba su trabajo, Kendall le contó sobre por que estaba en California, al final del día Jo pregunto si Kendall tenia donde vivir y el contesto con la verdad, había estado viviendo en su auto desde que llego a California trato de rentar un apartamento barato pero como solo tenia 18 años ninguna persona confiaba en el Y entonces Jo ofreció algo sorprendente.

-Ven a vivir conmigo-

Dijo ella y Kendall se sorprendió, Jo insistió un millón de veces y al final Kendall acepto.

El sabia por que lo había hecho, Jo estaba enamorada de el y todavía lo estaba.

-Kendall sal ya, te hice el desayuno- Grito jo desde la cocina.

Tenia que salir y comer para estar preparado, ya con 19 años y todavía se olvidaba de que el desayuno es la comida mas importante, claro que era Logan quien siempre se lo recordaba…

Logan,la razón por la que despertaba todos los días, si el estuviera aquí estaría muy emocionado, hoy es el gran día de Kendall, por fin había conseguido una cita con un productor y hoy era el día de esa cita, estaba listo tenia su guitarra bien afinada, una canción perfecta y una actitud ganadora, sin embargo hay algo que le falta…Logan.

-¡Kendall!- se oyó otro grito desde la cocina.

Kendall se lavo la cara y después de secarse fue a la cocina y comió, después de comer volvió ensayar su canción y se repitió la razón por la que hacia esto…

-Por Logan- suspiro.

A 32 horas de California, en Minnesota, sentado en la sala de su casa estaba Logan, esperando a que sus padres se pusieran de acuerdo sobre en que auto iban a ir hacia la escuela secundaria, hoy era el gran día.

-Hortense, arreglate el cuello de la camisa- dijo el padre de Logan.

-Si Papá- dijo Logan por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba el cuello.

-Oh cariño te vez tan guapo, sonríe Logan, ¿acaso no estas feliz?-

-Si Mamá lo estoy, es solo que me siento un poco triste…-

-Oh ¿pero por que?, ¡hoy es tu graduación! ¡te gradúas un año antes junto con tus amigos Carlos y James!-

-Si mamá pero es que yo…-

-Esta triste por que va a dejar la secundaria, pero no te preocupes Hortense en cuanto la graduación acabe enviaremos tu solicitud a la escuela de medicina y podrás seguir estudiando ahora sin los tontos de tus amigos-

-¡Pero ellos son mis mejores amigos!-

-Amigos que no son inteligentes como tu, ese chico James, apenas se va a graduar ya con 19 años-

-Reprobó un año pero no fue su culpa, el divorcio de sus padres le afecto mucho-

-Y ese chico que siempre usa casco, Carlos, el se va a graduar gracias a la suerte que tiene y no me hagas hablar de ese otro chico-

-¿Kendall?- el corazón de Logan dio un salto al decir ese dulce nombre.

-Si ese, me alegra que se haya ido, menos distracciones para ti-

Logan miro al suelo con tristeza, hoy tenia que estar feliz pero solo sentía tristeza, no todos los días alguien se graduaba un año antes gracias a su inteligencia, pero eso no era lo que el quería era lo que su padre quería, el quería estar solo y con Kendall, quería que Kendall volviera para que lo viera graduarse y que se quedara para siempre con el, pero sabia que eso no era posible…

Sintió algo vibrar en sus pantalones y se dio cuenta de que era su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueo, sus labios se curvaron formando una pequeña sonrisa al ver el fondo de pantalla, una foto de Kendall y el, su teléfono volvió a vibrar y se dio cuenta de que tenia varios mensajes.

"WOW LOGIE SE GRADUA LOGIE SE GRADUA XD TE VEO EN LA CEREMONIA 3"- Carlos

"Logan, después de la ceremonia todos vamos a ir a una fiesta y tu también esto no esta a discusión ¿Ok? Ok"-James

Logan se río de sus dos amigos tan atentos y diferentes uno del otro, siempre se ha preguntado como esos dos terminaron siendo pareja.

"Hey Logie, espero que vayas a la fiesta, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo y esas cosas :-) Bueno te veo después :-)" - Dak.

El último mensaje hizo que Logan dudara, Dak al parecer estaba interesado en el y esto hacia que Logan se sintiera incomodo, cada vez que el y Dak hablaban Logan sentía que estaba traicionando a Kendall…

Pero ¿que tal si Kendall ya tenia a otra persona?

-Hortense, Ya nos vamos, sube a la camioneta-

Logan borro todos esos pensamientos de su mente y le hizo caso a su padre.

No importaba si esto no era lo que el quería tenia que hacerlo, no por su padre por Kendall…

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ahí esta! Perdón si me tarde demaciado pero es que es difícil escribir cuando no tienes computadora :-\ muchas gracias a toda la gente que dejo reviews y perdona a esas personitas a las que las hice llorar :'( no era mi intención lo juro! Bueno pues disfruten y por favor tenganme un poco de paciencia si? :-)<strong>

**bye!**

**Una última pregunta ¿quieren que Jo y **Dak **sean solo pasajeros o que se metan mas en la historia?**


	3. Dí la verdad, Olvida

-¡Vamos al aire!-

Se oyó gritar a alguien en el cuarto, la gente se nidia de un lado a otro con cámaras, papeles o micrófonos, la joven entrevistadora de cabello castaño estaba repasando sus preguntas en una esquina del cuarto.

Kendall estaba sentado en el sillón verde esperando a que le dieran la señal de que la entrevista iba a empezar, se acomodo el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y luego trato de peinar su cabello rubio, su celular empezó a vibrar e inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, Jo.

Ni siquiera se molesto en tomar su celular y abrir el mensaje, sabia que se trataba de Jo deseando buena suerte en su entrevista y concierto y para ser honesto el ya estaba un poco harto de Jo.

Estaba harto de los besos 'amistosos', los abrazos y lo demás, estaba harto de ella creyéndose sus novia cuando obviamente no eran mas que amigos y sobre todo estaba cansado de que ella lo mencionara en sus entrevistas, quería que ella detuviera esa actitud pero no podía romperle el corazón.

Maldito sea el mismo y su estúpida bondad.

-Kendall-

Kendall se dio vuelta y ahí estaba el camarógrafo.

-¿Te sientes bien?, ya vamos a empezar-

-ah si, estoy bien-

-Esta Bien, ¡Madison ya vamos a empezar!-

El joven camarógrafo se retiro y la entrevistadora tomo asiento junto a Kendall.

-Hola Kendall, ¿listo?-

-Como siempre- sonrió.

-En 3, 2, 1-

-Estamos aquí en el backstage del concierto de nuestro cantante favorito, Kendall Knight, ¿como estas hoy Kendall?-

-Estoy genial Madison-

-Hoy es tu primer concierto ¿verdad?, haz estado en la TV y en la radio pero hoy sera la primera vez que cantes en vivo, ¿estas nervioso?-

-Claro que si, pero daré lo mejor de mi para que este sea un día memorable-

-Tu disco salio hoy y en el se encuentra una canción muy peculiar que es mi favorita por cierto,"Stand Forever" ¿nos podrías hablar de ella?-

-Claro, es una canción muy especial para mi, escribí los primeros versos cuando tenia 14 años y ahora la acabe, trata acerca de cuando vez a esa persona especial y tienes todas estas reacciones dentro de ti y solo quieres estar con esa persona-

-¿y que hay de los demás versos? El resto de la canción es diferente al principio-

-Tratan sobre estar lejos de esa persona pero ala vez muy cerca gracias al cariño que se tienen-

-¿La canción trata de una persona en especial? Hay rumores de que tu y la actriz Jo Taylor llevan mucho tiempo saliendo, ¿es ella de quien trata la canción?-

Tu puedes Kendall, hazlo.

-Voy a ser honesto Madison, Esos son solo rumores, yo y ella solo somos grandes amigos, Jo es muy querida para mi pero la canción no trata de ella, trata sobre otra persona que yo quiero mucho y espero que escuche la canción y lo sepa-

-Lo oyeron aquí amigos, los rumores son solo mentiras, con eso nos despedimos de Kendall, mucha suerte Kendall-

-Gracias Madison-

El camarógrafo dio la señal de que ya no estaban al aire y Kendall se levanto de su asiento despidiendose de todos y caminando a su vestidor, en el vestidor estaban Gustavo, su productor y Kelly, la asistente y como siempre le gritaron por no estar listo.

Pero el no podía pensar en ellos ni escucharlos, estaba pe sanso en alguien mas importante, Logan, quería poder decirle al mundo que lo amaba pero no podía, no tenia miedo al rechazo de la gente, si lo aceptaban que bien y si no a quien le importa, tenia miedo de que Logan ya no lo quisiera, de que después de estos años el ya no sintiera lo mismo.

-¡Kendall! ¿estas escuchando?, Ya va a empezar el concierto, sal de aquí ya, ya vete-

Puso su mente en blanco e hizo lo que todo el mundo le estaba gritando, salio al escenario y se dijo a si mismo…

-Esto es por Logan…-

Pero luego se pregunto…

-¿Lo es?…-

* * *

><p>-Maldita sea- murmuró el chico de pelo castaño mientras empujaba otra caja grande adentro de su nuevo apartamento, se detuvo frente a la puerta y se limpio el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, agarró otra caja más pequeña y se dirigió al interior del apartamento, puso la pequeña caja en la mesa de café y se sentó en el sofá delante de la televisión, esos eran los únicos muebles que tenía en ese momento, todo lo demás estaba todavía dentro de las cajas y algunas cosas estaban en casa de un amigo.<p>

Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, iba a vivir solo, tenía sólo 18 años de edad e iba a vivir solo, sabía que mucha gente vivía por su cuenta a los 18, incluso Carlos vivía solo pero no completamente solo vivía con James, siempre había querido vivir en paz… con Kendall pero obviamente eso no estaba sucediendo.

Quería empezar a vivir por sí mismo a sus veinte años, pero todo eso cambió cuando su padre lo echó de la casa, todavía recordaba aquel día, era imposible de olvidar, la mirada de enojo en los ojos de padre cuando le dijo no quería ir a la universidad, los gritos, las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre, su padre llenando una maleta con su ropa, y el sonido del cierre de la puerta tras de el, esos momentos estaban todavía frescos en su cabeza.

Camino todo el camino al apartamento de James y Carlos, la maleta en la mano y lágrimas en los ojos, cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta y la abrió Carlos, podía decir que había interrumpió algo importante por la camisa de James, que estaba en el suelo, les dijo todo lo que había pasado y Carlos le dijo que se podía quedar el tiempo que quisiera, hasta que consiguiera un lugar para el solo. Él nunca quiso ser una molestia, pero siempre había sido una, a Carlos, James, sus padres, probablemente era una molestia para Kendall también.

Se quedó con Carlos durante una semana hasta que Dak le dijo que podía ir a vivir con él, Logan no estaba seguro de aceptar, pero al final lo hizo.

le gustaba mucho Dak, era guapo, romántico, divertido y dulce, era increíble, al principio solo iban a salir brevemente, pero su relación se hizo más grande de lo esperado, vivieron juntos durante casi 4 meses hasta que Logan encontró un empleo en una cafetería local y pudo continuar sus clases de auxiliar médico, encontró un apartamento que podría pagar fácilmente y se mudó de la casa de Dak, Dak estaba triste cuando Logan le dijo que estaba listo para mudarse, pero él comprendió.

-¡Hey Logan!-

Abrió los ojos sólo para ver a Carlos y James de pie en la puerta, que no estaba cerrada, los dos chicos caminaron dentro del apartamento y miraron a su alrededor.

-Parece que ya terminaste…- Dijo James con vergüenza, se suponía que le ayudarían con las cajas, pero obviamente, no lo hicieron.

-Sí, no gracias a ti, llegaron tarde-

-Lo siento, pero bueno este lugar parece muy agradable-

-Supongo…- Logan bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

-Tengo que redecorar-

-Sí, oye ¿dónde está Dak- James se sentó junto a Logan en el sofá mientras Carlos se agachó para abrir una de las cajas en el suelo.

-Trabajo supongo, me dijo que iba a venir cuando terminara, Carlos si sacas algo de mis cajas es mejor que sea para empezar a poner todo en su lugar-

-Lo siento Logie… Tienes un montón de basura aquí, incluso tienes algunas cosas de Dak-

-¿En serio? Dak puede tomarlas cuando venga, Dios mío, lo echo de menos, ¿por qué?-

-Pues porque es tu novio Logie duh-

-Pero quiero decir cada vez que se va a trabajar empiezo a extrañarlo mucho-

-Logie, estas enamorado-

-No entiendo por qué tú y él no viven juntos, estabas muy feliz cuando vivías con él-

-Sí, pero yo no quiero ser molestar a Dak, estoy bastante seguro de que sólo me invitó a vivir con él porque soy su novio-

-No, te invitó porque quería vivir contigo , de manera permanente-

-No, mentira-

-En serio Logan, que se supone que es el inteligente pero usted no puede ver que Dak está locamente enamorado de ti, quiero decir, incluso Carlos ve-

-¡Sí ... ¡Hey!-

-Lo siento amor, pero tienes que admitir que no eres la persona más brillante del mundo-

Carlos se puso de pie y miro a James a los ojos.

-No hay amor para ti esta noche- dijo haciendo pucheros.

James abrió y cerró la boca tratando de decir algo, pero no podía, Logan se rió de sus amigos.

-Pero en serio, nunca me sentí así por alguien con excepción de… - Logan recorto su frase a causa de un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero se las arregló para decir el nombre.

-Kendall ... -

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, Carlos miró hacia abajo a sus pies sin saber qué decir, James se limitó a mirar a Logan con rabia.

-Nosotros no hablamos de ese imbécil-

-¡James!-

-Dejó Logan solo, no le importaba, Logan lo que debes hacer es simplemente olvidarlo, no pienses en él, tienes una vida agradable con Dak ahora-

-Pero James, K-Kendall dijo que… -

-Él dijo que iba a volver, lo sé, pero han sido 3 años, no ha llamado ni una sola vez-

-Tal vez él no puede- susurro Carlos.

-Cómo estar tan ocupado que ni siquiera puede llamar a sus mejores amigos, apuesto a que es jodidamente famoso ahora y tiene nuevos amigos, y una bonita, rubia, de ojos azules, novia-

Logan miró a James con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-James detente, yo creo que ya nos vamos- dijo Carlos y agarro a James del hombro y tiro de él para levantarlo de el sofá, se dirigieron a la puerta y James dijo.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti Logie…-

Logan miró hacia abajo a sus pies.

-Adiós Logie, felicidades por tu nuevo apartamento, llámame , ¿está bien?-

-Está bien- James y Carlos caminaron fuera del apartamento.

-Oh hey-

-Hey Dak, yo… tenemos que irnos, adiós-

Dak caminó dentro del apartamento con una bolsa en la mano.

-Oye, ¿qué hay de malo con James y Carlos? Se miran raro…-

Logan miró Dak con lágrimas en su rostro, Dak dejo caer la bolsa y se sentó con Logan en el sofá.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa, Logie?-

Dak limpio las lágrimas de los ojos de Logan y le besó la mejilla, Logan suspiro.

-Nada, yo y los chicos hablamos sobre algunas cosas bastante estúpidas, ¿que tienes ahí?- Logan señaló la bolsa y Dak la recogió.

-Oh, tengo un poco de helado, bocadillos y una película que pensé que podíamos ver para celebrar que tu- Dak toco la mejilla de Logan.

-Tienes una casa nueva, ¡yay!- Dak dejó la bolsa en la mesa y se sentó de nuevo con Logan , se acerco a Logan y lo besó en los labios con dulzura, Logan lo besó profundamente y metió sus manos debajo de la camisa Dak.

Dak abrió los ojos y se separó de Logan.

-Oh tal vez podríamos hacer algo más para celebrar…- Dak sonrió.

-Tal vez- susurro Logan -Pero hay que cerrar la puerta…-

Dak sonrió y se levantó, corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró con seguro.

Logan pensó en todo lo que dijo James, tal vez tenía razón, tenía que olvidar y empezar a vivir su vida sin detenerse a sí mismo con los malos pensamientos y recuerdos, ahora tenia a Dak y eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, con mucho Love, cambie a jett por Dak por que me cae mejor Dak . (LOL).<strong>

**Gracias por dejar Reviews! Lo amo!**

**Bye.**


	4. Pills N Potions

'_**He encontrado tu amor en una botella de píldoras y tu encontraste mi amor en una hermosa canción...'**_

* * *

><p>-Vamos Kendall, es tu cumpleaños, sólo cumples los 21 una vez- La rubia saltó arriba y abajo.<p>

Kendall estaba tendido en el suelo de su sala de estar, mirando al techo. -Vamos, tomaremos legalmente por primera vez- dijo Jo sonriendo

'como si emborracharse fuera tan agradable' pensó Kendall.

-Jo, no quiero hacer una gran cosa de esto, cumplo 21 no me voy a casar-De repente Kendall sintió mas peso en su abdomen, miró hacia abajo a su estómago y vio que Jo estaba sentada es su barriga .

'¿Qué diablos?'

-Te quieres casar - le preguntó la chica, ella estaba coqueteando, Kendall lo sabía.

-Sí, algún día lo haré-

-¿Con quien?-

-Con el amor de mi vida-

-¿Y quien es el amor de tu vida?-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Dime, como es-

-Está bien- suspiró Kendall, se imaginó a Logan cuando eran adolescentes. -Cabello marrón, nariz pequeña y linda, labios rosados y suaves, hoyuelos y hermoso ojos color avellana-

Kendall vio a Jo hacer cara de molestia, pero que no le importaba, él comenzó a imaginarse Logan de nuevo, lo imaginó mayor y más alto, tal vez un poco gordito, no lo imaginaba tan maduro, apenas tenia 19.

-Si amas tanto a esa persona... ¿por qué no vas a donde está?-

Kendall se preguntaba eso también, mucho, ¿por qué estaba todavía aquí sufriendo con Jo?.

-No sé, ¿puedes por favor quitarte de encima?, Me duele el estómago.-

-Está bien- la rubia comenzó a ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo fue a la cocina y comenzó a prepararse un Martini.

-Si no quieres celebrar no me importa, pero yo necesito beber algo-

-Haz lo que quieras, tengo que hacer algo importante-

Kendall se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y abrió un cajón de su cómoda, buscó en el interior del cajón lleno de ropa interior y finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, una frasco de píldoras.

Ritalin. Empezó a sentirse deprimido por lo que su médico le dio ritalin, comenzó a sentirse mejor y mejor cada vez que estaba triste… pero se le salió de las manos, comenzó a tomar más y más pastillas, mas a menudo, es su gran secreto, Kendall Knight es un adicto.

Abrió la botella y tomó 4 pastillas, las puso en su boca y con un reflejo de su garganta las trago, dejó la botella sobre el cómoda y se sentó en su cama.

Se sentía como el mentiroso más grande del mundo, mintiendole a Gustavo, mintiendole a Jo, Mintiendole a sus queridas fans que miraban hacia él y lo veían como un modelo a seguir, mintiendose a sí mismo…

Él sabía eso no era sano, que tenía que parar, pero no podía, necesitaba a alguien para detenerlo, pero no había nadie que se preocupara lo suficiente, sabía que Logan le ayudaría, primero le gritaría por hacer algo tan estúpido entonces le haría dejar de tomar las pastillas y finalmente lo abrazaba y le diría que iba a estar bien.

Dios, como necesitaba a Logan, lo necesitaba mucho, nadie podría llenar los zapatos de Logan, ninguna de las chicas o chicos con los que había estado le habían hecho sentir lo que sentía con Logan.

-¡Kendall me voy a la fiesta! ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?-

-Sí-

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana, feliz cumpleaños- Dijo Jo y después se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrandose.

-Sí lo que sea, feliz cumpleaños a mí-

-Wow Te ves feliz- dijo una voz desconocida asustando a Kendall, miró a su alrededor en su habitación y no vio a nadie.

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, se acostó en la cama en respiró hondo.

-¿No vas a decir hola?, ¿Te has olvidado de mí ya?- dijo la voz de nuevo.

Kendall abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba… Logan, sentado en la cama, con la espalda en la cabecera.

Kendall no podía hablar, abrió los ojos y miró a Logan.

-¿Qué? te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma- Logan se levantó de la cama y se acercó a donde estaba parado Kendall, Kendall se sentó en el borde de la cama de nuevo y siguió mirando, Logan se veía igual que la última vez que Kendall le vio.

-Logan? ¿cómo estás aquí?-

-Yo no sé-

-¿Er-Eres real?- Tartamudeo Kendall.

-Soy tan real como tú quieres que sea-

-Qu-quiero que seas plenamente real… Qu-quiero besarte- susurró Kendall, Logan lo miró y sonrió.

Kendall estaba muriendo, él queria ponerse de pie y abrazar a Logan, no importaba si era real o no era Logan, quería besarlo y abrazarlo.

Logan se acercó a la cómoda y cogió la botella de pastillas.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Medicina- Kendall mintió.

-Mentiroso, lo que estás haciendo está mal y lo sabes, ¿por qué lo haces-

-Yo… no sé-

-Sí, si sabes-

-Estoy triste, es la única manera en que puedo sentirme feliz otra vez-

Logan dejó las pastillas en la cómoda y se acercó a Kendall.

-Tienes que dejar de estar triste en este momento o vas a terminar matandote a ti mismo-

-No puedo detenerme, te necesito Logie-

-Estoy aquí Kendall, tienes que parar porque si no vas a morir y si mueres un mucha gente va a estar triste, incluyéndome a mí-

Kendall empezó a sentirse cansado de la nada y tuvo que acostarse en la cama, empezó a respirar profunda y rápidamente, su pecho comenzó a doler.

-Vez Kendall, tienes que detenerte-

Logan se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el estómago de Kendall con las piernas a los lados de Kendall.

Kendall miró a Logan.

-Prométeme que te detendras Kendall- intentó hablar, pero no pudo.

Logan se acercó a Kendall y le dio un beso, separó sus labios de los de Kendall y empezó a hablar.

-Kendall- dijo Logan, Kendall no podía respirar ni hablar.

-Kendall- Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Kendall- Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse.

-Kendall- Por un momento el mundo se detuvo, Kendall no podía sentir nada, su pecho dejó de doler y no hubo más dolor.

Todo se volvió negro, no podía sentir nada.

-Kendall- se oyó la voz de Logan de nuevo.

No podía ver nada en la oscuridad

-Kendall despierta-

-Logan, ¿para qué?, Es mejor así, no hay razón para vivir si yo no te tengo-

-Me tienes Kendall, por favor-

-N-no puedo-

-Sí, si puedes, hazlo, por mi- Sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo lentamente y su estómago gruño.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y de inmediato se sintió mareado, se levantó de la cama y se puso de rodillas, empezó a vomitar, cuando se detuvo su estómago se sentía vacío y su boca tenia un sabor horrible, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia camino al cuarto de baño y se lavó la boca en el fregadero, entonces lo golpeo la realidad, casi se muere, no, él murió, pero por alguna razón se había despertado del sueño, un sueño que se supone es permanente.

Kendall volvió a su cama y se sentó de nuevo, recordó, Logan, había estado ahí, pero él se había ido, él no era real, miró hacia arriba para ver la botella de píldoras todavía en la cómoda, se puso de pie y la tomo, ¿por qué estaba todavía vivo?, Logan estaba había estado con él, pero no era real, entonces ¿cuál es el problema? por qué no puede simplemente morir?.

-Logan- Kendall susurró, Logan había dicho algo, él dijo 'hazlo, por mí' sí eso es todo, ahí mismo, sosteniendo la botella de píldoras, Kendall hizo una promesa no a sí mismo sino a Logan.

-Te prometo parar, porque algún día voy a verte de nuevo Logan, espero que me perdones- se dijo Kendall a sí mismo.

Se acercó al baño de nuevo y de pie delante de la taza del baño, abrió la botella de píldoras.

-Por Logan- dejó caer todas las pastillas y luego tiró de la cadena, se dirigió de nuevo a su cama y se recosto. -Feliz cumpleaños Kendall- dijo, suspiró y sonrió para si mismo.

-Feliz cumpleaños-

* * *

><p>-Logan vamos…-<p>

-No Carlos, no me siento bien además Dak dijo que me iba a llamar mas tarde-

-Solo vamos a pasear, que Dak llame mañana, vamos Logie no pasa nada, no haz salido desde que se fue Dak- Carlos se sentó al lado de Logan quien estaba sentado en el sofá con una manta encima.

Había estado así desde que Dak se fue hace una semana, Dak trabajaba en la oficina de una empresa importante ya a veces el tenia que irse de viaje de negocios y Logan siempre lo extrañaba mucho.

-Pero ¿que tal si cree que lo estoy ignorando?, ¿que tal si cree que estoy enojado?-

-Logan, siempre que Dak se va te pones así y no es sano, ya levante que James nos espera en el auto-

Logan suspiro y se quito la manta de encima, sabia que sus amigos lo iban a estar molestando toda la noche si no se levantaba y además era cierto lo que Carlos decía , siempre que Dak se iba el caía en una profunda depresión y Logan sabia que se debía al miedo de que Dak no regresara con el…igual que Kendall.

-¡Carlos!- gritó James desde el pasillo, fuera del apartamento.

-Vamos Logan, James ya está enojado- suplicó Carlos.

Logan se puso de pie y miró a Carlos con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. -Muy bien, voy-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Carlos!-

-¡James, ya vamos!-

-¿Puedo al menos cambiarme de ropa?-

-No,vamos te ves increíble-

Carlos agarró a por el brazo y lo sacó del apartamento, chocando con James en el pasillo.

Los 3 chicos ya estaban dentro del auto de James, Carlos y James estaban discutiendo sobre a donde iban a ir, Logan se encontraba en el asiento trasero Esperando a que se callaran.

-Chicos, ¿Y si solo vamos a pasear? Se está haciendo tarde-

-Él tiene razón Carlos Vámonos-

-Sí, supongo… Logie ¿estás bien? te ves un poco enfermo- dijo Carlos mientras miraba a Logan en el espejo retrovisor.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien- James encendió el auto y empezó a conducir. Logan miró por la ventana y vio las luces nocturnas encenderse, se estaba haciendo tarde, de repente comenzó a sentirse mareado y mal.

Su móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, lo sacó y vio que era Dak llamando, Logan tomó inmediatamente la llamada.

-Hola Dak-

-Hey cariño, llamé a tu apartamento y no contestaste-

-Sí, voy a pasear con James y Carlos-

-Bueno, me alegro de que salgas de nuevo, quedarse en casa todo el día no es saludable-

-Sí, supongo que sólo te extraño demasiado- Logan sonrió.

Carlos le vio por el espejo retrovisor y se rió.

-Cállate Carlos- dijo James.

-Yo también te extraño, pero estaré en casa mas rápido de lo que crees-

-Eso espero-

-Sí, bueno me tengo que ir, ha sido un día largo y estoy cansado-

-Está bien, te veo pronto-

-Adiós Logie-

-Adiós Dak- Logan colgó el teléfono y lo puso en su bolsillo de nuevo. Carlos lo miró confundido.

-No dijiste 'te amo'-

-¿que?-

-no dijiste 'te amo' cuando colgaste el teléfono-

-oh, bueno me olvidé supongo-

-¿qué quieres decir, te olvidaste? ¿no amas a Dak?- James casi gritó.

-Oh no, yo… supongo que si-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-yo sólo… no sé- Logan se sintió mareado de nuevo y su estomago se sintió pesado junto con su pecho.

-James por favor, para el auto-

-¿Que?-

-por favor, voy a vomitar- James bajo la velocidad y se estacionó a un lado de la carretera.

-Logan ¿estás bien?-

Tan pronto como el auto se detuvo Logan abrió la puerta y corrió hacia afuera, dejando la puerta abierta, corrió hacia la parte trasera del auto dejó de correr cuando sintió que su estómago ya no podía mas. Se arrodilló un poco y empezó a devolver el estomago.

Carlos y James se quedaron en el auto, preocupados por la condición de su amigo.

-¿Crees que está bien? ¿es esto por su depresión?- preguntó Carlos.

-¿por que no solo toma el ritalin que el médico le dio?, maldición, no esto no es debido a su depresión tu sabes que esto es acerca de él-

-¿sobre quién? ¿Dak?-

-No Kendall- James escupio el nombre como si fuera veneno.

Logan dejado de vomitar, oyó el nombre y levantó la cabeza, empezó a escuchar.

-Es su maldito cumpleaños hoy-

-oh Dios mío, me olvidé, hoy es el día que Kendall se fue-

Lo era, por el amor de Dios se le había olvidado, ¿era por eso por lo que su cuerpo estaba enfermo?, Tal vez su mente y su cuerpo estaban reaccionando como una forma natural de la nostalgia.

-Dios pobre Logan-

-Él tiene que olvidar-

-no lo puedes culpar-

-Tienes razón no puedo culpar a Logan, yo culpo a Kendall, el le arruinó todo a Logan-

¿verdad?

Logan miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, el bosque, el bosque donde Kendall había confesado su amor, el bosque donde se despidieron, el bosque donde Kendall rompió su corazón para siempre.

-¿Que hacemos?-

-No sé, deja que se desahogue-

¿Por qué? ¿por qué Kendall se fue? ¿por qué no volvió? Él no lo quiere, ¿por qué no lo amaba?

-¿Por qué no me quiere?- le preguntó Logan a la nada.

-Se lo hubiera dado todo si me lo hubiera pedido- Su pecho se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

-¿Está pensando en mí? ¿alguna vez piensa en mi?-

Y entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad, Kendall no lo ama más, lo había amado o al menos eso es lo que le gusta pensar, pero ya no más.

-¿Por qué no me quiere? ¡¿Por que?!-

El grito hizo que James y Carlos saltaran en sus asientos, miraron atrás y vieron a Logan de pie detrás del auto.

-Logan, ¿estás bien?-

-Él no me ama ¿por qué?-

Carlos y James se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué hacer.

Logan empezó a llorar y sollozar, gritos rompieron el silencio en el bosque y en la calle, Las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Logan y cayeron en la tierra.

No podía soportarlo más quería saber, ¿por qué?.

-¡¿Por qué no que me quieres?!- Logan se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Logan, por favor, te haces daño-

-Pero… pero tengo que saber-

-¡Logan tienes que parar! ¡Olvida a Kendall! ¡tienes a Dak-

-¡Pero yo no amo a Dak!-

Logan sollozó, Carlos levantó la cabeza para mirar a James que estaba tan sorprendido como el tal vez incluso más.

-Pero Dak te ama…-

-Lo sé, pero no le puedo hacer esto a él, no puedo hacerle esto a él, no puedo quedarme con él si él me quiere, pero yo no siento lo mismo, estaría haciendo lo mismo que Kendall me hizo a mí, no quiero…-

Logan cubrió su cara con sus manos las cuales estaban cubiertas con tierra.

-Yo no quiero ser como Kendall-

James se arrodilló y agarró la cabeza de Logan haciendo que lo mirara.

-Escucha Logan, olvida a Kendall, el es egoísta y desconsiderado, no eres como el-

Logan miró con lágrimas en los ojos a James, James se levanto y ayudo a Logan a levantarse.

-Vamos a casa, tienes que dormir-

Carlos se levanto también y guío a Logan hasta el auto, una vez los 3 adentro James encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir hacia casa de Logan, cuando llegaron Carlos se ofreció a quedarse con el a dormir temiendo que Logan hiciera alguna tontería, Logan les aseguro que estaba bien y que no haría nada aun así Carlos y James se fueron preocupados.

Logan caminó lentamente a su apartamento, largos pasos lentos se oyeron en el piso de madera del pasillo, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su dormitorio y abrió su cómoda, debajo de todos sus pares de calcetines estaba la posesión más querida de Logan, el primer CD de Kendall.

Cogió la caja de plástico y luego se dirigió a su armario, abrió la puerta y cogió una sudadera, la sudadera que Kendall le dio la noche en que se fue, esta misma noche, hace 4 años.

Él se quedo con la sudadera porque se sentía seguro cuando se la ponía, también le gustaba dormir con ella, ya que todavía olía a Kendall y se sentía como si estuviera allí en la cama con Logan.

Se sentó en su cama y miró la portada del CD, que era una imagen de Kendall sentado en el capó de su auto tocando su guitarra, recordó el día que escuchó una de las canciones de Kendall, estaba en una cafetería cuando oyó una melodía muy familiar, caminó hasta el otro lado de la calle siguiendo el dulce sonido y se encontró llegando a una tienda de música, escuchó más de la canción y la reconoció, la canción se llamaba "Quiet Please" y Kendall la había escrito para él cuando eran más jóvenes.

Y ahora, la canción se está reproduciendo en una tienda de música y su CD se estaba siendo comprado, caminó dentro de la tienda y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, preguntó acerca de la canción y el encargado dijo que estaba siendo cantada por un nuevo cantante llamado Kendall Knight, Logan sintió como si fuera a desmayarse allí mismo, en el suelo de la tienda, pero sus rodillas lo soportaron, debatió en su mente acerca de si debería comprar el CD o no, su mente dijo "no", pero su corazón gritaba "¡Sí!", así que compro el CD y escuchó todas las canciones en una noche.

En ese momento, cuando estaba escuchando las canciones y la lectura de la letra, pensó que las canciones eran para él y por él, porque sabía Kendall lo amaba, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso… abrazó el CD y la camiseta y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Quería creer que toda la música era para él, que Kendall aún lo amaba.

Su mente, que suele decir 'no, no te quiere' ahora estaba diciendo 'Te ama, te necesita' y su corazón que siempre había dicho que 'sí, se acuerda de ti' ahora dice 'No, se olvidó de ti', Logan siempre había escuchado a su corazón… pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Así que en lugar de escuchar a su corazón o a su mente él escuchó a Kendall cantar canciones de amor, porque aunque él no tenía Kendall tenía su voz, cantando un millón de palabras de amor. Tal vez no sean para él, pero por lo menos puede pretender que lo son.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhh! Casi mato a Kendall D: opps! <strong>

**¿Sera que Logan se sintió mal por que Kendall estaba muriendo? ¿Sera que su amor es tan fuerte que los dos sufren por igual? ¿Sera que yo soy mala y por eso los hago sufrir?**

**Quien sabe...**

**Cuarto capitulo amigos no se preocupen Kendall y Logan se van a volver Ver muy pronto pero eso no significa que todo se va a arreglar **

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye!**


	5. Verte otra vez

-Así que, Kendall ahora que la gira terminó ¿que vas a hacer?- dijo la joven.

-No sé Kelly, creo que me quedaré en casa a descansar-

-Oh, yo sé lo que eso significa Kendall- Kelly sonrió.

-Cuando dices 'voy a descansar' en realidad significa "Voy a encerrarme

en mi casa para escribir musica'-

Kendall se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, eso es bueno, ¿no es así?- Kelly rió y se sentó en el sofá frente

a Kendall, estaban en Rocqué Records, simplemente pasando el rato y hablando sobre la carrera de Kendall.

-Lo es cuando eres alguien perezoso y que no trabaja, pero tu no es eso Kendall, tu siempre trabajas duro, desde que llegaste aquí, creo que necesitas un verdadero descanso-

Kendall suspiró, Kelly tenía razón, él no ha hecho nada más que trabajar y trabajar hasta el punto de no saber hacer nada más.

-Bueno, tal vez tienes razón-

-Yo siempre tengo razón cariño, ¿por qué no vas a visitar a tu familia?- -Eso el lo que hice la semana pasada y la semana antes de esa y la semana antes de esa…-

Es cierto, Kendall se había puesto en contacto con su madre y su hermana y ahora constantemente se visitaban entre sí, su madre estaba orgullosa de él y su hermana estaba emocionada porque tenía un hermano famoso.

-¿Aburrido de la familia eh? entiendo, bueno ¿qué hay de tus amigos?-

-¡¿Qué amigos?!-

Kendall estaba a punto de responder cuando un grito le detuvo, se abrió la puerta de cristal y Gustavo Rocque entró en la habitación.

-¡El perro no tiene amigos! ¡Sólo tiene a esa molesta chica rubia que siempre me molesta porque quiere hacer un álbum!-

-No hables así de Jo, ella sólo quiere hacer una canción-

-¡Ella no puede cantar! ¡Suena como un animal moribundo!-

-Gustavo, no seas grosero, al menos ella sabe cómo actuar-

-¡Ja, apenas!- Gustavo se sentó junto a Kelly y miró a Kendall.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí perro?! ¡Es tu día libre!-

Kendall nunca supo por qué Gustavo no podía hablar como una persona normal, siempre estaba gritando y llamándolo perro.

-Sólo le estoy diciendo a Kendall que debe tomar unas vacaciones-

-¡Vacaciones! ¡Sólo tienes que ir a la playa o algo así!-

-No Gustavo, necesita relajarse, ¿por qué no te vas a Minnesota?-

Kendall miró hacia abajo a sus pies, la idea de volver a Minnesota le daba miedo, ¿y si sus amigos lo ignoraban? ¿y si Logan se olvidó de él?. ¿Qué pasa si no había nada para él en Minnesota?.

-No sé, tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo de que Logan se olvidó de ti?- Kendall miró sorprendido. Le había dicho a Kelly y a Gustavo sobre Logan hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué es que siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando?-

-Yo sólo sé, Kendall no te puedes ocultar para siempre, tal vez Logan no se siente como antes o tal vez lo haga, pero que nunca lo sabrás si no vuelves…-

Kelly tenía razón, maldita sea ella siempre tenía razón, había estado escondido durante mucho tiempo, tal vez es hora de que se enfrente a sus miedos.

-Estoy asustado, maldita sea, todos ellos probablemente me aborrecen, incluyendo Logan, mierda cómo extraño a Logan, no puedo creer que casi me muero sin verlo de nuevo- Kendall miró abajo de nuevo, podía sentir las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos.

-¡Detente perro! ¡vas a arruinar la alfombra-

Kendall sollozó.

-Mira perro, entiendo cómo te sientes, sólo vete a Minnesota, yo pago quedate allí todo el tiempo que quieras y si las cosas van mal puedes volver y escribir un álbum entero sobre rupturas amorosas y amistades que se pierden, ¡Sera un éxito!-

Kendall sonrió, no siempre Gustavo actuaba de esa manera, siempre sorprendía a Kendall y Kelly.

-Gracias Gustavo, te lo agradezco- Kendall se levantó y se acercó a Gustavo, abrió los brazos y lo abrazó, Gustavo devolvió el abrazo por un rato, pero luego comenzó a alejarse.

-Hey ¡Hey detente perro! ¡Estás arruinando mi sudadera!- Kendall se alejo. Kelly lo miró.

-¿Que esperas?, ¡ve a empacar tus cosas!-

Kendall abrió la boca y empezó a saltar en su lugar.

-¡Oh sí! me-me tengo que ir, yo-yo llamo más tarde ¿vale?-

Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Gracias Gustavo!- gritó.

-Lo que sea…- Gustavo susurró Kelly le sonrió.

-¿Que?-

Te agrada, no importa lo mucho que digas que no te agrada, la verdad te agrada-

-Es buen cantante, eso es todo-

-Sí, claro- Kelly se rió, Gustavo solo le dijo que se callara.

* * *

><p>Kendall estaba en su casa, empacando su ropa, era difícil decidir qué si y qué no llevar, ya había empacado 2 maletas, tenía un montón de ropa. Además de unos cuantos regalos para sus amigos.<p>

-¡Kendall! ¿Estás en casa?- Una voz femenina gritó desde abajo de las escaleras, Jo, se había olvidado de ella, maldita sea.

Dejó caer la camisa que estaba doblando y corrió escaleras abajo.

-Hey Jo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿no ibas a filmar el primer episodio de tu nuevo programa hoy?- Kendall sonaba nervioso.

-Sí, pero yo quería verte, ¿por qué? ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-me-me voy de vacaciones- Kendall tragó saliva.

-¿En serio? ¿a dónde vamos?-

-¿Nosotros?-

-Sí, tú y yo-

-bueno YO me voy a mi ciudad natal, Minnesota-

-Está bien, ¿Cuando nos vamos?- Jo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kendall se limitó a mirarla molesto.

-Yo no creo que entiendas Jo, me voy de vacaciones a solas-

Jo levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?-

Kendall se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, porque um… porque Minnesota es super aburrido-

-No, eso no es todo, ¿que hay en Minnesota que no quieres que vea?-

Jo entrecerró los ojos hacia Kendall.

'Logan' pensó el Rubio

-Nada ese es el problema- Kendall subió de nuevo las escaleras a su cuarto y comenzó a doblar ropa otra vez.

Jo le seguía caminando detrás de él.

-Vamos Kendall, quiero ir- Le rogó.

-No Jo, voy a visitar a mis amigos-

-¿Y? ¿cuál es el problema?-

-Que son personas muy sencillas y tu eres…- Kendall miró a Jo y la examinó de arriba abajo con la mirada.

-Tu estas usando un vestido de millón de dólares, eso no es nada sencillo-

Jo se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas.

-Yo sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo-

-Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y para ser honesto es cada vez mas molesto-

-No estábamos juntos en mi cumpleaños 22 o en tu cumpleaños 22 o la noche que ganaste ese premio o ayer-

-Sí, sólo quiero mi espacio personal, quiero ver a mis amigos-

-Pero yo soy tu amiga-

-Lo sé, pero… yo sólo necesito hacer esto ¿de acuerdo? además no puedes ir conmigo tienes trabajo-

-Está bien, pero es mejor que me llames cuando llegues-

-Lo haré, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al aeropuerto-

-¿Te vas ahora?-

-Sí, adiós Jo-

Kendall tomó sus maletas y bajo por las escaleras con cuidado, se metió en su coche y bajo las ventanas para mirar a Jo.

-Cuida de casa, te puedes quedar aquí si quieres- dijo calmado. Jo lo miró enojada.

-Estoy molesta Kendall Knight, si te vas ahora puede que no tengas una amiga cuando vuelvas-

Ella lo amenazó, Kendall se limitó a sonreír.

-Tal vez ni vuelva Jo, por favor riega mis plantas de todas formas-Kendall encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir por la calle, Jo pateo el suelo.

-¡Kendall Knight! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No me puedes dejar!- le gritó, pero Kendall estaba demasiado lejos para oírla.

llego al aeropuerto y preguntó cual era el avión que Gustavo ya había pagado.

Se detuvo un par de veces para dar algunos autógrafos a un par de fans que lo reconocieron, deseó que esto se detuviera cuando llegara a Minnesota, amaba a sus fans, pero la última cosa de la que quería que preocuparse en Minnesota eran chicas adolescentes.

Kendall ahora espera su vuelo, sentado en la silla dura y fría le hizo empezar a pensar, ¿qué iba a hacer cuando llegué a Minnesota?, ¿Dónde se va a quedar?.

'Con Logan por supuesto'

-¿El señor Knight?- una joven le preguntó, miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

-Ese soy yo-

-Su Vuelo esta listo- ella dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano para indicar que él tenía que seguirla, se levantó y caminó a su lado.

-¿Mi vuelo?-

-Sí, el señor Rocque alquiló un avión privado para usted, ese tipo de vuelos salen temprano-

Él sonrió, quien diría que Gustavo era una buena persona.

Abordó el avión y espero que todo saliera bien.

-Minnesota, aquí voy- se dijo en voz baja, mientras se ponía sus auriculares.

* * *

><p>-Hey- grito el chico latino, Logan se dio vuelta para ver a Carlos saludando desde fuera de la tienda, Logan sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. Este era su nuevo trabajo, una cafetería local como "el chico que limpia las mesas y aveces sirve café" cómo James lo llamó.<p>

Carlos entró en la tienda y se acercó a Logan quien estaba limpiando una mesa.

-Oye, ¿cuándo termina su turno?-

-Hey, tengo que quedarme hasta tarde hoy de nuevo, Camille sigue enferma, ¿por qué?-

-Oh que pena, yo quería que los cuatro de nosotros fuéramos a cenar- dijo Carlos con tristeza.

-No puedo lo siento, oye ¿Quieres algo? Te puedo preparar un café-

-¿Que No te descuentan eso de tu pago?-

-Sí, pero está bien-

-No, gracias entonces, me voy, te llamo más tarde-

Carlos salio de la tienda.

-Adiós Litos-

Logan continuó limpiando la mesa y puso mala cara todo el tiempo, justo cuando iba a empezar a limpiar la otra mesa su jefe se acercó a el.

-Logan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Camille está enferma-

-Parece que no has dormido en 2 semanas…-

-No tengo tiempo para dormir, tengo 2 trabajos, ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, ¿por qué no te vas a casa?-

Logan lo miró.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, te lo mereces, trabajas demasiado duro-

Logan se quito su delantal y lo dejó sobre la mesa, comenzó a correr fuera del lugar.

-¡Gracias!- le gritó mientras se corría.

Corrió todo el camino a su apartamento, esperando ver a Dak allí, vivían juntos desde que Logan tuvo que empezar a ir a terapia debido a sus problemas, ahora Logan estaba bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, abrió la puerta y entró saltando de la felicidad, quería pasar el día con Dak.

-¡Dak! ¡¿Dak dónde estás?!- gritó.

se oyeron ruidos en su habitación y pensó que tal vez Dak estaba limpiando, se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta.

-Hey Dak, ¿adivina qué?, tengo el día…-

Logan miró dentro de la habitación y su sangre se enfrió, Dak tenía su maleta abierta sobre la cama y estaba doblando sus camisas, estaba empacando…

Los ojos de Logan comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, tuvo problemas con la gente que lo deja.

-Logan, no es lo que piensas- Dak dijo mientras levantaba sus manos para comenzar a calmar al chico más bajo.

-¿Me estás dejando?, ¿p-por qué?-

-No Logan, te amo ¿esta bien?-

-¿Pero por qué estás empacando?-

-Mi jefe me llamo, él necesita a alguien para ir a Texas, Te juro que no sabía que él iba a llamar, lo siento Loges-

Dak caminó lentamente a Logan y lo abrazó fuerte, logan puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Dak y respiró profundamente.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?-

-No sé, Logan necesito preguntarte algo…-

Logan lo miró.

-¿vendrías conmigo a Texas?-

-No puedo Dak…-

-¿Por qué no? vamos a estar juntos, podemos alquilar una casa o algo así y voy a empezar a trabajar allí-

-Lo siento Dak, no puedo irme de este lugar, no puedo dejar a James o a Carlos-

-Está bien, tengo que terminar de empacar, ¿me ayudas?-

Logan sonrió.

-Sí, por supuesto-

Los dos empezaron a guardar más ropa hasta Logan tuvo una idea, dejó de guardar y luego se acercó a Dak, comenzó a besar su mandíbula y Dak lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Logan que estás haciendo?- Logan se quito la camisa y la tiró al suelo,se acostó en la cama y tiró de Dak para que así estuviera sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Despedirme…-

-Pero todavía no me voy…-

-¿A quién le importa? A mi no- Dak sonrió, se quitó la camisa y comenzó a besar el pecho de Logan…

* * *

><p>-Carlos, por favor, lo siento- Logan rogó, estaba hablando con Carlos por teléfono<p>

-¿Qué quieres decir? Entiendo perfectamente por qué me mentiste…-

-Yo no mentí, mi jefe me dijo que podía salir temprano, lo juro-

Logan comenzó a abrocharse los pantalones con su mano libre

-Sí, claro…solo Dime que no querías cenar conmigo y James-

-Ese no es el caso, Por favor, Carlos, el vuelo de Dak sale en 2 horas, el aeropuerto esta a casi una hora de aquí, él tiene que salir temprano, por favor, es sólo un pequeño favor-

Dak entró en la habitación y todavía tenía el pelo desordenado por sus actividades anteriores, le arrojó a Logan su camisa, Logan la atrapó con su mano libre y se río.

-¿Qué fue eso?, oh ya veo, te estás divirtiendo con Dak-

-No Carlos, por favor, si haces esto prometo pasar un día entero con tigo-

Carlos se quedó en silencio

-¿Carlos?-

-¿Sólo tú y yo ?, no novios, ¿sólo dos mejores amigos?

-sólo tú y yo Litos-

-…bien, voy a buscar Dak ahora-

-Gracias Carlos, adiós-

Logan colgó el teléfono y lo tiró en la cama.

-¿Vendrá?- preguntó Dak a del otro lado del cuarto.

-Sí, siento no poder llevarte yo mismo, tengo que ir al hospital a trabajar, a lo mejor me dan un turno de noche-

-Hey está bien, te echaré de menos, no me gusta tener me que ir-

-Yo también te extrañaré-

Dak caminó más cerca de Logan y lo abrazó, un golpe en la puerta hizo que se separaran el uno del otro.

Dak fue a la puerta de enfrente y la abrió, Carlos estaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Oh así que ahora quieres que me vaya-

-No, quiero decir, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí tan rápido?-

-Estaba en el barrio, ¿nos vamos?-

-Sí. dejar voy por mi maleta-

Logan entró en la sala de estar y Carlos lo miró, Logan se sonrojó.

-Ustedes chicos se divirtieron…no es justo-

-Estoy listo- dijo Dak de pie en medio de la habitación con la maleta en la mano, Logan lo miró con tristeza y lo abrazó, Dak besó la frente de Logan, se separaron y Dak salió con Carlos.

-Adiós Dak-

-Adiós Logie-

La puerta principal se cerró y Logan se quedó solo, suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo, se tenia que cambiar para ir al hospital, antes de conseguir su ropa del closet sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, un dolor que él no ha sentido hace algún tiempo.

Se olvidó de él y comenzó a escoger sus ropas, sacó una camiseta y algo cayó al suelo, una sudadera, el agudo dolor regresó mientras levantaba la sudadera y luego reconoció la pieza de ropa, era la sudadera de Kendall.

La recogió y acarició la tela, sintió un nudo en el pecho y se preguntó qué hacer, hacía frío afuera, así que hizo la excusa perfecta para llevarla.

Se la Puso y el dolor en su pecho desapareció.

'Solo Por Que esta Haciendo frío'

se Dijo así Mismo

'Por Eso la traigo puesta solo por eso'

Repite Todo el camino al hospital, tratando de convencerse a si mismo De que era la única razón, Aun sabiendo muy Dentro de El Que había Otra razón…

* * *

><p>-Maldita sea-<p>

Kendall camino por las escaleras del avión, sus músculos estaban adoloridos, se estiró en cuanto tocó tierra, ya tenía la maleta en la mano por lo que comenzó a caminar, el frío viento de Minnesota golpeándolo en la cara.

-¡señor Knight!-

Kendall se dio la vuelta para ver a la joven de antes de correr tras él. -¿Sí?-

-Tiene una llamada señor, en la oficina-

-¿Quién es?-

-No sabemos-

-Bien-

La señorita lo acompañó hasta el interior del aeropuerto, a la oficina, en una de las mesas estaba un teléfono lo tomo con cuidado.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Kendall Knight!- grito una voz enojada del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Jo? ¡¿Qué demonios?!-

-Sabía que no ibas a responder a mis llamadas, así que llamé al aeropuerto-

-¿Qué quieres?- Kendall preguntó enojado.

-Quiero que vuelvas…-

-Ni siquiera en tus sueños, cariño-

-Uf, te juro Kendall si no regresas voy a…-

-¡¿Vas a qué?!, ¡¿eh?!, ¡¿vas a dejar de hablarme?!, ¡porque eso sería simplemente impresionante!-

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-

¡Que estoy cansado de ti!, ¡yo no te necesito para nada!, aprecio lo que haz hecho por mi pero no por eso te pertenesco, adiós Jo-

-¡Kendall!-

Kendall colgó el teléfono y respiro para calmarse, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, por el aeropuerto y vio a toda la gente llegando o yendo, había un chico joven con un par de maletas en el centro del lugar parecía que estuviera buscando a alguien, de repente otro chico joven corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos, se abrazaron y se besaron, Kendall sonrió, se preguntó si llegada hubiera sido así si no hubiera perdió el contacto con Logan.

-¡¿Kendall?!- se oyó un grito.

Kendall se dio la vuelta y miró a todas partes, pero no vio a nadie, pensó que sólo estaba siendo paranoico debido a su pelea con Jo por lo que empezó a caminar de nuevo.

- ¡Kendall! ¡Kendall Knight!-

El rubio miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-¡Kendall!- allí estaba de nuevo, se estaba cansando de esto, el rubio volvió la cabeza esperando no ver a nadie como la última vez, pero esta vez fue recibido por un par de ojos marrones, se volvió por completo y vio de quién se trataba.

Carlos.

-Kendall- el chico latino dijo, sin saber si realmente era su viejo amigo rubio o si sólo estaba viendo cosas.

-¿Carlos?- preguntó Kendall, la cara del chico latino cambió, sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a correr hacia Kendall.

-¡Kendall! ¡Kendall!- gritó.

Kendall también sonrió, abrió los brazos a la espera de la colisión.

-¡Carlos!…- justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar Carlos chocó con él y sus brazos se unieron para darse un abrazo.

-¡Kendall es usted!-

-¡Soy Yo!- dijo en tono de broma, se separaron uno del otro y se miraron. Kendall miró a Carlos con gran atención, el chico latino ya no era un adolescente, obviamente, su pelo estaba más corto de lo que recordaba, su cara no había cambiado, ni siquiera tenia barba o señales de que se afeitaba. Estaba más crecido pero no viejo, además de que aún tenía esa mirada inocente, Kendall podía verla en los ojos del chico más bajo.

-¡Kendall! ¡Kendall! ¡eres tu! ¡Mierda!- Carlos saltó arriba y abajo.

-¡Carlos! ¡Qué pasa con esas palabras! ¡el Carlos que solía conocer nunca maldecia!-

-¡Oh, Cállate! No puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿por qué estás aquí?-

-volví-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Dios mío! ¡Espera! ¡eres famoso! ¡Estoy hablando con una celebridad!-

-Carlos cálmate, no soy una celebridad aquí, sólo soy un tipo normal, ¿esta bien?-

-Uh uh vale, vale, amigo, te ves viejo- dijo Carlos , le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Kendall juguetonamente.

-No soy tan viejo, tengo 22 años, apenas legal- Kendall se rió.

-Sí, claro, ¿oye quieres que te lleve a la ciudad?-

-gracias Claro, Los- Carlos sonrió al oír el apodo.

caminaron fuera del aeropuerto y subieron al auto de Carlos, Carlos encendió el auto y condujo hacia la autopista.

-Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el aeropuerto?-

-Fui a dejar a un amigo, hey ¿Dónde se supone que te vas a quedar? Si has vuelto como tu dices-

-No se, ni siquiera reservé un hotel, yo sólo pensé que me podría quedar con…- Kendall hizo una pausa.

-¿Con quien?-

-Con Logan-

Carlos piso el freno del auto de repente en medio de la carretera.

El frenar hizo que Kendall se moviera bruscamente hacia adelante.

Asustado miro a Carlos, este tenia una mirada rara en su cara.

-¡¿Carlos qué demonios?!- Gritó Kendall. Carlos no respondió

-¿Carlos?-

-N-no te puedes quedar con Logan-

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no?-

-S-simplemente no puedes, mira que tal si vamos a mi casa, así hablamos mas tranquilos, hay cosas que debes saber-

Kendall no sabía lo que estaba pasando, su amigo actuaba extraño, así que se limitó a asentir, Carlos tragó saliva y a volvió encender el auto y conducir.

Este iba a ser un día de locos.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la casa de Carlos, poco después, la casa se veía pequeña, era prácticamente un apartamento pero con la fachada de una casa, era bonita.<p>

Kendall se sorprendió, su primer pensamiento fue que Carlos era demasiado joven para vivir solo, pero entonces recordó que Carlos ya no era un adolescente…

-Aquí está, vamos- Carlos apresuró a Kendall a bajarse del auto, dejando sus maletas dentro y luego lo empujo dentro de la casa.

Una vez que Carlos abrió la puerta la mandíbula de Kendall se cayo al suelo, ¡la casa se veía genial! no era la casa de un estudiante de la universidad o de un adolescente, era la casa de un joven adulto.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Es sólo que… no importa-

-Está bien, ¿quieres un poco de agua?, ¿un refresco?-

-No gracias, ¿vives aquí solo?-

-Uh no-

-En serio, ¿quien vive con contigo? ¿Logan vive contigo?- Kendall pregunto emocionado, Carlos se sentó en el sofá.

-Siéntate-

Kendall lo hizo.

-Logan no vive conmigo, James vive conmigo-

-¿James? ¿como en James Diamond? wow, con razón la casa es bonita, apuesto a el que pagó por ella, pero ¿por qué vive con contigo?, ¿su mamá lo hecho de casa?-

Kendall rió, Carlos se quedo serio.

-Uh, no, él vive aquí porque él es mi novio…-

-No es cierto-

Carlos asintió.

-¿Tu y el niño bonito?, no puedo creerlo, ¿hace cuanto están juntos?-

-Desde antes de que te fueras, supongo, pero no es por eso que quería hablarte Kendall-

-¿Es por eso que no llevas puesto el casco?, recuerdo que James solía decirte que te veías ridículo con él-

-Ya no uso el casco por que se rompió- dijo Carlos con tristeza.

-¿En serio?, lo siento-

-Esta bien, Kendall no te puedes quedar con Logan-

Kendall suspiro

-Lo se, pero por eso estoy aquí, vine a pedirle disculpas y a ver si podíamos arreglar las cosas-

-si Kendall me parece genial, pero veras… Logan ah pasado por mucho… ni te imaginas-

-Creo que si puedo Carlos, ¿donde puedo encontrar a Logan? ¿todavía vive con sus padres?-

-No el vive solo, mira Kendall estas cosas las tienes que hablar con Logan pero no creo que sea buena idea que tu vayas a buscarlo ahora-

-¿Por que?-

Carlos busco rápidamente una excusa.

-Esta trabajando…-

-¿En serio?, Dime donde, vamos Carlos quiero verlo, no sabes cuantas veces me eh imaginado como luce ahora, cuantas veces he soñado con el, cuantas veces he suspirado su nombre-

-Kendall...-

Carlos no sabía qué hacer, tenia sentimientos encontrados, En un lado estaba Kendall, quien ahora estaba de vuelta y quería hacer las cosas bien, en el otro lado estaba Logan quien ya había sufrido demasiado, pero ahora estaba mejor y en el otro lado estaba James, que probablemente mataría si lo viera… ¡James!.

Carlos miró el reloj en la pared, James probablemente estaba camino a casa.

-Kendall te tienes que ir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque James llegará pronto-

-¿Y?, eso es genial, quiero ver a mi viejo amigo-

-No Kendall, no entiendes, ¡James te odia!-

Kendall arqueó una ceja.

-¿Me odia?-

-Sí, si te ve aquí te matará-

-Carlos, creo que estas…-

Kendall iba a hablar, pero el sonido de un auto fuera le hizo quedar en silencio, Carlos miró a la puerta principal asustado, era James.

-¡Mierda!- gritó el muchacho mas bajo.

-Sí, creo que tienes que trabajar menos- Una voz dijo, James.

-Estoy bien, me gusta trabajar-. Carlos reconoció la voz, Logan.

Miró con ojos muy abiertos a Kendall, Kendall empezó a sonreír.

-¿Es ese Logan?- el rubio se levantó del sofá y se quedó mirando la puerta.

Carlos tragó saliva y se paro junto a Kendall.

La puerta se abrió.

-Oye Carlos,adivina a quien secuestre de su trabajo-

James entro mirando hacia atrás pues estaba viendo a Logan, los dos chicos entraron sin ver.

-Hey Carlos- Logan dijo feliz, miro hacia dentro y su sonrisa desapareció, James Lo miró y luego volvió la cabeza para ver lo que vio Logan.

Los ojos de Kendall empezaron a brillar, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que pensó que su pecho iba a explotar.

James y Carlos se miraron. Los dos sorprendidos, con miedo y preocupación además de enojo por parte de James.

Kendall no podía dejar de sonreír.

Logan se veía tan guapo, no había envejecido en absoluto, todavía era la persona más perfecta que Kendall había visto en su vida.

Logan no lo podía creer, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos, su pecho comenzó a doler, tuvo que sujetar la tela de su sudadera sobre su corazón para asegurarse de que éste no iba a escaparse, se estaba volviendo loco, ¿realmente era Kendall?, se empezó a hiperventilar.

-¿K-kendall?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Hey Logie- respondió Kendall.

Eso fue todo, Logan no podía aguantar más, su mente se quedó en blanco y sus ojos en rodaron detrás de su cabeza, sus rodillas cedieron y con un fuerte golpe cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Los tres muchachos se alarmaron.

-¡Logan!- los tres gritaron al unísono.

Carlos se apresuró y se arrodilló junto a su amigo.

-¿Logan?- dijo suavemente.

Kendall se quizo acercar pero James lo detuvo.

-¡¿que haces aquí?!-

-Dejame pasar-

-¡No! tu no te va a acercar a Logan-

Kendall trato de pasar de nuevo pero James lo tomo de la camisa y lo llevo hacia afuera.

Le dio una patada en el estomago y Kendall cayo al piso por el dolor.

-¡¿Que te pasa?!-

-¡Vete de mi casa!-

Kendall se levanto y camino hasta la calle.

-¡Fuera!-

Kendall temiendo por su salud camino fuera la vista de James. Camino aunque no sabia a donde iría, camino aunque sus maletas todavía estaban en el auto de Carlos, camino aunque lo que mas quería hacer era volver y ver como estaba Logan.

Se hizo de noche y el todavía no sabia a donde ir, estar así, adolorido y pensativo por Logan lo hizo recordar la noche en que se fue, con el frío viento pegandole en la cara y un dolor agudo en su cuerpo.

Cuando se dio cuenta había caminado tanto que ya estaba frente su antigua casa.

'Reflejo involuntario' pensó.

Camino hasta la casa y vio un viejo papel de desalojo en la puerta, lo que significaba que su padre ya no estaba ahí.

Gracias.

La puerta estaba cerrada así que hizo lo que ya había hecho un millón de veces cuando volvía de ver a Logan, subió por la pared abrió su ventana, entro con cuidado y camino hacia adentro.

Todo estaba oscuro así que no pudo ver su vieja habitación, se alegro por eso, no quería revivir los recuerdos de su niñez o de su adolescencia.

Al menos no ahora, su mente estaba en otro lugar, con Logan.

Todavía recordaba donde estaba todo así que camino hacia su cama, sus pies tocaron algo y el se agachó y toco con cuidado la superficie, era su cama, llena de polvo y tierra pero todavía estaba ahí, se sentó y luego se recosto.

Al diablo su camisa y su pantalón, al diablo todo.

Empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado, su primer día de vuelta en Minnesota y esto ya era un desastre.

Carlos seguía siendo el mismo… un poco más ansioso y nervioso, pero el mismo.

James… James lo odiaba.

Y Logan… Logan seguía siendo hermoso, sus ojos, su pelo, su nariz, su… su todo.

Pero eso no importaba, Logan probablemente lo odia también.

Los ojos de Kendall empezaron a ponerse pesados, los cerró y trató de conciliar el sueño, no había sentido permanecer despierto.

-Buenas noches Logie…- susurró antes de dormirse por completo con dolor en el torso y pensando en Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHH YA SE VIERON!<strong>

**Creen que Logan va a estar bien? Vamos a descubrir por que James odia a Kendall? La verdad verdad, Kendall va a arreglar todo?**

**que creen que va a pasar luego? **

**Dejen lo que creen que va a pasar en sus reviews, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz :-) **

**BYE!**!


	6. Seguir Adelante

-Uf…- El chico de cabello negro se movía lentamente a medida que sus sentidos estaban regresando, trató de levantarse, pero el dolor de cabeza empeoró a medida que movía la cabeza, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué?…- se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, pero no era suya cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-

-¡Él es mi amigo! ¡es tu amigo!- gritos vinieron de la planta baja, Logan reconoció las voces enojadas, James y Carlos, miró a su alrededor un poco más y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, el dormitorio de James y Carlos.

- ¡¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí ?!-

-¡No me grites!, ¡vas a despertar a Logan!-

-¡Voy a gritar lo que quiera!-

¿De qué estaban hablando?

Logan miró fuera de la ventana para ver el sol escondiéndose detrás de grises nubarrones, finalmente se levantó de la cama y caminó fuera de la habitación.

-¡Ya basta James!-

Lo siguiente que oyó Logan después de eso fue un grito, un gran estruendo y luego un grito de asombro.

Se asustó y corrió por las escaleras casi tropezandose .

-¿Chicos?- susurró.

Sus amigos se encontraban en la sala de estar, James estaba mirando a Carlos, este estaba en el suelo rodeado de vidrios rotos, ambos notaron la presencia de Logan y lo miraron.

-Logan, estas despierto-Carlos se levantó del suelo con cuidado, James se dirigió a la cocina y trajo una bolsa, empezó a poner todas las piezas de vidrio rotos adentro, Carlos se acercó a Logan y le indico que se sentara en el sofá, ambos lo hicieron.

-Carlos, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- El chico latino sólo suspiró.

-Nada, ¿te sientes bien?, teníamos miedo-

-Estoy bien, ¿por qué me desmayé?-

-¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?-

-No, no del todo, yo sólo recuerdo que me encontré aquí con James y luego…- Logan se quedó en silencio, él estaba tratando de recordar, pero no podía.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Recuerdo… a Kendall-

Carlos tragó saliva, James se limitó a mirarlo con enojo.

-Creo que fue un sueño o algo así, ¿qué hora es?, Tengo que ir a trabajar- Logan comenzó a levantarse de el sofá, pero Carlos le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-Logan necesito decirte algo …- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué están actuando de manera extraña?, ¿que pasó ayer?-

Carlos respiró profundamente.

-Ayer viniste aquí con James y luego te desmayaste-

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Viste algo y te estresaste, supongo-

-No has contestado a mi pregunta en absoluto Carlos- Logan miró a James.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿James?-

-Es mejor no saber-

-James no puedes ocultar algo como esto a él-

-Sí puedo-

-No, no puedes, Logan ayer que te desmayaste a causa de Kendall-

-Carlos cállate-

-¿Mi sueño?-

-No Logan, Kendall… Kendall está de vuelta-

El corazón de Logan se detuvo, todos los recuerdos de esa noche regresaron, llegó con James y luego, cuando se abrió la puerta allí estaba él, Kendall.

-Logan ¿estás bien?-

-M-me tengo que ir- Logan se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Logan regresa!- grito James pero ya era muy tarde.

Logan corrió, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, casi es atropellado por varios autos pero no le importo.

Llego a su apartamento y empezó a llorar, su mente se había vuelto un desastre, no sabia que sentir, una porción de el estaba sumamente feliz, otra estaba enojada y Logan en general estaba confundido.

Kendall, su Kendall había vuelto, estaba en algún lugar de Minnesota, esta ves era verdad, Logan había soñado muchas veces con que esto pasara pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y francamente ahora no sabia que hacer.

Su celular empezó a vibrar repentinamente y rápidamente lo saco de su bolsillo. Era Dak llamando.

-¿H-hola?- trato de hablar apesar de sus lágrimas.

-Hola Logie, ¿que te pasa? ¿estas llorando?-

-No… solo estoy un poco resfriado eso es todo, ¿Como te va?-

-Muy bien supongo, estaría mucho mejor si estuvieras aquí-

-Si, ahora mismo pienso que debí haber ido contigo…-

-¿Por que lo dices?, ¿paso algo?-

-No… solo te extraño mucho, ¿cuando vuelves?-

-No lo se, me tengo que ir, solo llamaba para ver como estabas-

-Esta bien, adiós Dak-

-¿Logan?-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo- Logan se congelo.

-Yo…Yo…- trato de decirlo, pero sus labios no podían pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Logan?-

-Adiós Dak...-

Colgó el teléfono inmediatamente y lo lanzo lejos de el, sentía que todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando, respiro un par de veces para tratar de calmarse y luego trato de pensar, ¿Ahora Qué?.

Su alarma comenzó a sonar de la nada y se dio cuenta que tenia que ir a trabajar, por un momento no quiso hacerlo, no tenia ganas de nada tenia mucho en su cabeza pero luego se convenció a si mismo diciendose que trabajar lo distrairia.

Se cambio de ropas y salio de su casa para ir a trabajar otra vez todo el día.

Como si pudiera esconderse de sus problemas limpiando mesas.

* * *

><p>Kendall se despertó gracias a el dolor en su estómago, trató de ignorarlo pero era demasiado intenso, se sentó y vio que ya era de mañana, miró a su alrededor y gracias a la luz ahora podía ver perfectamente su antiguo dormitorio , todo era como lo recordaba, miró a su cama y vio que no tenía sabanas, era sólo el colchón.<p>

Todo tenía suciedad encima, el colchón, la cómoda, las paredes…

Pensó que al ver su habitación se iba a poner triste o enojado, pero no fue así, tal vez la terapia funciono.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, caminó por el pasillo en silencio y bajó las escaleras, se horrorizó.

El papel tapiz estaba roto, todos los sofás estaban en lugares aleatorios de la sala de estar, uno estaba en frente de una ventana, todo parecía una zona de guerra Y tal vez eso fue ...

Una parte de su ser quería gritar, estaba de nuevo en una casa que estaba llena de malos recuerdos, sangre y lágrimas.

Pero no, él no iba a llorar, él no iba a sufrir, esa parte de su vida estaba enterrado, el nuevo Kendall quería hacer un cambio, quería arreglar las cosas.

Arreglar las cosas, James, Carlos y sobre todo, Logan.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido cuando pensaba en él.

-Logan ... - susurró Kendall.

-Te voy a encontrar Logan-

Se acercó a la puerta del frente y trató de abrirla olvidando el hecho de que todas las puertas estaban cerradas, obviamente, estaba prácticamente encerrado en la casa.

-Maldita sea- murmuró.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación de nuevo y bajó por su ventana, al igual que la noche anterior, pero esta vez dio un mal paso y terminó cayendo al suelo.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien ... - le dijo a la nada

Después de levantarse camino de regreso a la casa de Carlos o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba que estaba haciendo.

-Vamos, ¿dónde está?- dijo para sus adentros.

Caminó durante algunos minutos hasta que empezó a reconocer el lugar.

-¿Dónde?, Oh gracias a Dios-

Allí estaba la casa de Carlos, él sabía que era la casa porque el auto estaba fuera de aparcamiento y pudo ver sus maletas en el asiento trasero, se acercó con cuidado a la puerta principal, asustado.

No quería ver a James de nuevo, al menos no en este momento, su estómago aún le dolía.

Levantó su mano y golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

-¡Voy!- dijo una voz.

La puerta se abrió y Kendall cerró los ojos con temor de que James iba a salir y lo golpearía de nuevo, pero eso no ocurrió.

-Kendall, gracias a Dios, ¿estás bien? -

Kendall abrió los ojos para ver a su amigo latino de pie delante de él, con cara de preocupación.

-¿Esta James? -

-No, él está en el trabajo, lo siento por lo que te hizo ... -

- Estoy bien, ¿esta Logan aquí?- preguntó el rubio con un poco de esperanza en su voz.

-No ... - dijo Carlos -por favor entra-

El rubio entro a la casa caminando detrás de Carlos, este fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua para el y otro para Kendall, le Índico a Kendall que se sentara y cuando acabo de servir el también se sentó .

-Ten- le paso el vaso de agua al rubio.

-Gracias, ¿Que paso anoche?, después de que me fui- dijo Kendall antes de tomar un poco de agua.

-Llevamos a Logan al cuarto y lo dejamos dormir, ¿Kendall donde pasaste la noche?, quise ir a buscarte pero James no me dejo, en serio-

-Esta bien Carlitos, yo pase la noche en mi vieja casa…-

-Kendall, ¿estas bien?-

-Si, creí que estar ahí de nuevo me haría sentir, no se…-

-¿Triste?-

-No lo se, tal vez, algo como eso pero no sentí nada-

-Supongo que es por que lo importante para ti ahora no es eso, es Logan-

-Hablando de Logan, ¿donde esta?-

-Se fue, seguramente ahora esta trabajando, ese chico trabajaría día y noche si pudiera, pero Kendall no creo que sea lo mejor encontrarte con Logan ahora-

-¿Que? ¿por que?-

-Pienso que primero deberías arreglar las cosas con James, por que no quiero que te mate-

-¿Y a James que le pasa?, ¿por que demonios esta tan enojado conmigo?, todavía no a cambiado nada por lo que veo-

-El cambio mucho Kendall-

-No, todavía tiene problemas de ira-

-Todos cambiamos, Yo, James, Logan y tu-

-Nah, las estaciones cambian pero la gente no, en especial James, ahora dime ¿por que esta tan enojado?-

Carlos dejo su vaso en la mesita frente a el y trago saliva.

-¿Carlos?-

-Esta enojado por que hiciste a Logan sufrir y te voy a ser honesto uno piensa 'Son amigos por supuesto que esta enojado' pero la manera en que James defendió a Logan no es solo de amigos…-

-¿Que estas diciendo Carlos?-

-James cree que no se pero siempre lo he sabido, James esta enamorado de Logan-

Carlos dijo con un nudo en el estómago, siempre había sabido eso pero decirlo en voz alta lo hizo más real, Kendall sólo miró a Carlos.

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Desde que estábamos en la escuela, nunca dijo nada pero se notaba, Logan y el eran mejores amigos y James quería ser algo mas que eso, cuando tu y Logan empezaron a salir el se volvió frío-

-Así que ¿me odia por que yo le gane a Logan?-

-Tal vez, me siento como un idiota Kendall, estando con el sabiendo que a el le gusta Logan pero no lo puedo dejar- lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Carlos, su cuerpo se doblo y termino llorando en sus piernas, Kendall se acerco y abrazo a su amigo.

-¿Por que Carlos?-

-Por que lo amo…- dijo Carlos sollozando.

A Kendall se le estaba partiendo el corazón por ver a su amigo llorar.

-Carlos, voy a hablar con james, ¿esta bien?-

-Si…¿te puedes quedar a aquí? Si quieres te preparo el desayuno-

-Eso seria genial Litos-

Sonrieron los dos.

* * *

><p>-Logan-<p>

Una joven enfermera dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, el chico de ojos marrones se dio la vuelta para ver quién le llamaba.

-Oh hey Lucy, ¿qué necesitas?, Estoy a punto de terminar aquí-

La enfermera de pelo negro, lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia el interior del cuarto de baño más cercano.

-¡Lucy! ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Alguien te está buscando- el corazón de Logan se detuvo.

-¿Q-quien?-

-Dice que su nombre es James, dios Logan él es tan guapo, ¿esta soltero?-

Logan soltó un suspiro.

-Oh James, no él tiene novio-

-Maldita sea, ve a verlo, le dije que te esperara en el estacionamiento-

-Pero estoy trabajando-

-A quién le importa, ve a verlo, soy prácticamente tu jefe y te estoy diciendo que vayas-

-Bueno Lucy, hasta mañana-

el muchacho salio de el baño con Lucy detrás de él, se quito el 'uniforme de enfermera' y se dirigió a la puerta trasera del hospital, afuera estaba James temblando de frío.

-James, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo acerca de Kendall-

-No sé por qué tienes que hablar de Kendall ... -

- Logan, todos sabemos que va a pasar, va a disculparse y lo vas a perdonar, eso es lo que siempre pasa con Kendall, incluso Carlos lo perdono ya-

Logan miró el cielo gris y luego miró a James.

-Y ¿qué pasa si yo lo perdono?-

James se echó a reír.

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿después de todo lo que te hizo?-

-Mira James, siempre me dices que tengo que seguir adelante, ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Cómo esperas que yo siga adelante si no perdono a Kendall, ¿uh?-

-Pero te hizo sufrir… -

-Lo sé, pero parte de 'salir adelante' es perdonar de todo eso-

-Pero tu solo vas a correr a sus brazos-

-No, por supuesto que no, tengo a Dak, yo no necesito a Kendall, James, por favor, dejame hacer esto-

suplicó Logan, James lo miró con una mirada dudosa.

-¿Si él te lastima de nuevo puedo golpearlo?-

Logan se rió entre dientes.

-Sí, supongo que puedes-

-Está bien-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón en eso de "seguir adelante"-

-Gracias James, eres un gran amigo-

Ambos abrieron sus brazos y se abrazaron. Cuando se separaron salieron de la zona aparcamiento.

-James, también necesito que hables con Kendall-

James se detuvo en seco y miró a Logan con ojos furiosos.

-¡¿Qué?!, no hay manera que voy a hacer eso-

-Por favor, James, tenemos que olvidar y seguir adelante ¿recuerdas?-

¿Pero por qué tengo que perdonar a Kendall?, él es un idiota-

-Quiero que seamos todos amigos de nuevo, como lo que solíamos ser, los cuatro jugadores de hockey-

-Sí, pero Kendall lo jodio todo a lo grande-

-Lo sé ... pero James ... -

-Voy a pensar en ello, ¿de acuerdo?- Logan suspiró.

-Está bien ... -

-Ahora vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre-

-Está bien-

Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

Logan pensó en sus propias palabras, ¿en serio sentía eso?.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué?- preguntó en voz baja el chico latino.<p>

-¿Por que, que?-

-¿Por qué James no me ama?-

Kendall dejó de mirar los platos, habían acabado de comer su desayuno y ahora estaban lavando sus platos.

-Carlos, el te ama-

-Pero... a él le gusta Logan ... -

-Tal vez no Carlos, tal vez James me odia y eso es todo-

-Pero él solía estar enamorado de Logan-

-Esa es la palabra clave Carlos, Solía-

-Pero el…-

-Basta Carlos-

Carlos cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Dios mío, ¿cuándo me convertí en esto?, ¿que me pasó Kendall?-

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando amas a alguien Carlos, te olvidas de ti mismo y empiezas a preocuparte por la persona que amas, comienzas a pensar que no eres lo suficiente como para que esa persona-

-¿Alguna vez te sentiste así?-

-Oh sí, cuando empecé a salir con Logan ... era tan perfecto, todavía es perfecto, yo pensaba que era demasiado feo para él y tonto-

-Me siento estúpido y feo también, James es tan guapo, no entiendo por qué no consiguió el trabajo de modelo-Carlos se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y entró en pánico.

-Oh no-

-¿Trabajo de modelo?- Kendall arqueó una ceja.

-Diablos..- Carlos salio casi corriendo de la cocina

-¡Carlos!- Grito Kendall y lo siguió hasta la sala.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada!- Carlos escondió su rostro en sus manos después dejarse caer él mismo en el sofá.

-¡Carlos!, ¿qué diablos?-

-Ugh, James va a matarme, ¡dos veces!, una vez por hablar contigo y otra por decirte sobre esto-

Kendall cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Está bien-

Carlos respiró profundamente

-Tu sabes que James siempre ha querido ser famoso, pero en realidad nunca tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar que tenía talento así que después de nuestra graduación se fue con su madre a California, su madre tuvo que hacer un trabajo allí y James tomó esto como una oportunidad de mostrar su talento ... -

-Continua…-

-Se fue a California y trató de conseguir un trabajo de modelo pero no lo consiguió, le dijeron que era demasiado viejo, ¿puedes creerlo?-

-¿y luego?-

-Él quería tener una oportunidad para cantar-

-¿Cantar?-

-Si, así que fue a una agencia de talento o algo así que no sé, hizo una audición Pero no les gusto, dijo que el productor había dicho que no tenía talento y que ya tenían una nueva estrella-

-James ... -

-Volvió enojado y triste, creo que esa es una de las razones por las que te odia-

Kendall se rió entre dientes.

-¿Me estás diciendo que James me odia porque yo me hice famoso, pero no lo hizo, que idiota-

-Hey-

-Así que él está celoso de mí, celoso porque soy famoso y porque yo salí con Logan primero-

Carlos resopló

-Caramba, qué idiota es James-

-No hables así de él ... -

-Oh, lo siento, bueno Carlos ha sido una buena mañana, día, tarde, lo que sea, pero me tengo que ir-

Kendall se dispuso a salir.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?-

-A mi casa-

-Tu antigua casa-

-Sí, tengo la intención de quedarme allí, ya que no me puedo quedar con Logan, voy arreglar la casa, ¿esta tu auto abierto?, quiero sacar mis maletas-

Carlos asintió.

-Esta bien, nos vemos- Kendall abrió la puerta puso un pie afuera.

-Espera Kendall, ¿Cuando vas a hablar con James y con Logan?-

-Cuando ellos quieran…-

Con eso Kendall salio de la casa del latino dejándolo solo como todos los días, Carlos solo suspiro.

Kendall saco sus maletas del auto de Carlos y caminó con ellas de vuelta a su antigua casa, todo el camino pensó en James y Logan, James estaba enojado con él y Logan ... Logan prácticamente lo ignora.

Cuando llegó a su casa, puso la maleta en su antigua habitación y pensó en como iba a arreglar una casa así. Quería dejar la casa como si fuera nueva, pensó que de esa manera los malos recuerdos no volverían.

Pensó seriamente en cómo arreglar la casa y luego tuvo una idea.

Kelly.

Tomo su teléfono y marcó el número de Kelly, con la esperanza de que ella contestara.

-¿Hola?-

-Kelly, soy yo Kendall-

-Oh Kendall, ¿cómo te va en Minnesota?-

-Increíble ...- mintió -Me Va increíble-

-Kendall sé cuando estas mintiendo-

-La situación no va muy bien que digamos, pero no por eso te llamo- -

-Entonces ¿para que llamas?-

-Me estoy quedando en mi antigua casa y es un desastre, así que quiero ayuda para arreglarla-

-Por supuesto Kendall, ¿qué necesitas que haga?-

¿Puedes llamar a alguien?, alguien bueno en este tipo de trabajos, envialos aquí rápido, más rápido mejor-

-Kendall, voy a hacerlo, pero ¿por qué no te quedas con Logan?-

Kendall se quedó en silencio.

-Kendall, ¿estás ahí?-

-Sí, las cosas con Logan no van bien, eso es todo lo que puedo decir-

-Oh Kendall, lo siento-

-Está bien, te enviaré mi dirección para que puedas enviar a la gente aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bueno Kendall, Adiós, buena suerte-

-Gracias Kelly, te llamo después- Kendall colgó el teléfono.

Esperaba que la casa estuviera lista en breve.

Tal ves arreglar la casa seria lo que se necesitaba para un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH ESTE CHAP ESTUVO MUY BLAAAH Y SUPER CORTO!<strong>

**SORRY! Es que ahorita están pasando muchas cosas en mi casa y tengo algunos problemas y por eso no me inspiro **

**Saben que me inspiraria? Sus reviews! :-) **

**Les prometo que los siguientes capítulos van a estar mejores solo tengan me un poco de paciencia ¿ok?**

**BYE**


	7. ¿Amigos?

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo despertó, pensó que eran sólo los vecinos, pero los golpes no se detuvieron, se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies, los golpes eran más y más fuertes cuanto más bajaba.

-¡Voy!-

Llegó a la puerta y sin mirar quién era él la abrió.

Afuera había unos 20 hombres, todos ellos llevaban cascos amarillos en sus cabezas y chalecos anaranjados, uno de ellos estaba justo en frente de la puerta y cuando lo vio, sonrió.

-¡Hola Señor Knight!, buenos días-

-¿buenos…días?, supongo, ¿quién es usted? -

-¡Oh! sí- el hombre le entregó un trozo de papel, una tarjeta.

-Somos 'L. A. Construcciones', la señorita Kelly nos llamo ayer-

-Wow eso es ser rápido-

-Sí, estamos aquí para ver la casa-

-Claro, por favor, pase-

Kendall se movió a un lado de la puerta para que el hombre entrara, una vez dentro, el hombre miró alrededor de la casa con la atención.

-Así Qué ¿cree que puede arreglar esto?-

-Oh, sí, por supuesto, señor Knight, pero podría tomar un poco de tiempo-

-¿mucho tiempo?-

-no, Bueno no tanto tiempo, pero tal vez ... una, dos semanas-

-¿Dos semanas?, Pensé que ustedes eran rápidos-

-Lo somos señor Knight, pero esta casa esta demasiado destrozada, el interior está dañado y también la fachada-

-Ugh, Está bien, pero todavía puedo quedarme aquí, ¿no?-

-Um, no creo que eso sea una buena idea, tenemos que fumigar la casa y luego quitar la pintura vieja y luego pintar de nuevo y ...-

- Vale, vale, lo entiendo-

-Lo siento, pero no va a tener problemas para encontrar un hotel-

-Bien, me voy, tengo que reservar una habitación en algún lugar, ya tienes mi teléfono-

Kendall subió las escaleras de nuevo y empacó sus cosas una vez más, salió de la casa y saludó a los trabajadores, todos ellos ya trabajando, algunos estaban prácticamente destruyendo la fachada, esto le cause un poco de tristeza pero sabia que era para bien.

Sin saber que hacer camino hasta al parque que estaba cercas de su casa, se sentó en un banco y se limitó a escuchar a los pájaros cantar durante algunos minutos, no sabía qué hacer, su teléfono empezó a vibrar y sin vacilación cogió la llamada.

-¿Hola?-

-Kendall, soy yo Kelly-

-Oh hola Kelly, gracias por mandar a la gente que te pedí tan rápido, ya están aquí trabajando-

-Oh de nada, lo que sea por ti-

-Si muchas gracias, ¿me podrías hacer otro favor?-

-Si Kendall, ¿que necesitas?-

-Pues ahora que están arreglando la casa, no tengo donde vivir, por lo menos dos semanas, ¿podrías llamar a los hoteles de aquí para reservar un cuarto?-

-Claro Kendall, estoy en eso, te llamo luego-

-Gracias Kelly, adiós-

Kendall colgó el teléfono y se recargo mas en el banco, cerro los ojos y trato de relajarse.

-¿Kendall?- lo llamo una voz.

-¿Kendall?- otra vez.

El Rubio abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, de un lado estaba su amigo Carlos, el chico latino se le acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto Kendall.

-Siempre vengo aquí a despejar mi mente, ¿y tu?, traes todas tus maletas, ¿que pasa?-

-Están arreglando mi casa y no me puedo quedar ahí-suspiro Kendall.

-Oh, ¿y donde vas a vivir mientras la arreglan?-

-En un hotel- Carlos río.

-Claro, en donde mas, señor Hollywood-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De que ya no puedes vivir sin lujos-

-Has estado hablando de mi con James, ¿verdad?- Kendall arqueó una ceja.

-Anoche hablamos si, pero no te preocupes solo bromeo-

-¿Hablaste con el?, ¿de lo que hablamos tu y yo ayer?-

-No…Tengo miedo Kendall-

-Esta bien Carlos-

-Hey ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-

-¿Con todas mis maletas?, si-

Ambos chicos sonrieron y se levantaron de sus asientos, Carlos ayudó a Kendall con una de sus maletas, mientras caminaban por la calle.

* * *

><p>Podía ver luces tenues en la distancia, caminando por un camino oscuro empezó a sudar.<p>

-Logie ...-

Se dio la vuelta para ver una luz más brillante, tan brillante que apenas podía ver a la persona de pie delante de él. -Logan ...- Reconoció la voz.

-¿Kendall?-

-Logan-

La luz desapareció y todo estaba oscuro de nuevo, empezó a sentirse solo y con miedo.

-¿Kendall?, ¡¿Kendall?!-

Empezó a gritar una y otra vez, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Kendall, ¡Por favor!-

Se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar, sintió un toque cálido en la mejilla, miró hacia arriba con lágrimas en los ojos y vio un par de ojos verdes.

-Kendall ...-

Susurró, Kendall se inclinó y sus labios se conectaron.

Justo cuando se besaron los ojos de Logan se abrieron y este despertó, se sentó en su cama y se dio cuenta que estaba sudando, se limpio el sudor de la frente y se levanto de la cama, prácticamente corrió al baño y se lavo la cara con agua helada, para despertar de una vez por todas.

Salio de baño secandose el rostro con una toalla y al terminar la arrojo al suelo, se volvió a recostar en su cama sabiendo que pronto que se tenia que levantar para ir a trabajar.

Estaba sorprendido por su sueño, era el mismo sueño que había tenido cuando recién Kendall se había marchado y ahora lo estaba teniendo de nuevo, tal vez era por que ahora Kendall había regresado…

Su celular vibro entre sus cobijas, Logan se levanto y empezó a buscarlo desesperadamente, cuando por fin lo encontró lo desbloqueó y vio que tenía un mensaje de Lucy y otro de su jefe, ambos mensajes decían lo mismo, que no lo necesitaban en el trabajo.

Suspiró.

Un día libre, normalmente estaría emocionado, podía pasar todo el día con Dak, pero tristemente Dak no estaba.

Tiró el teléfono contra una almohada y hundió el rostro en las mantas.

Pensó en Kendall, algo que ha estado haciendo con más regularidad, se preguntó si debía ser el que hable primero con él o si sólo debe esperar, sabía que tenían que hablar, no podían pasar toda la vida ocultándose uno del otro.

Tenían que hablar, tal vez sólo para arreglar las cosas o simplemente para que no fuera incómodo cuando se vieran.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama y decidió simplemente ver la tele, así que podría olvidarse de todos los problemas y otras cosas por lo menos un día.

* * *

><p>-Kendall, Kendall, Kendall- canto el chico mas bajo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Kendall.<p>

Estaban sentados fuera del centro comercial, en las mesas donde la gente se sentaba a comer helado y esas cosas.

Kendall estaba sentado pero Carlos estaba don do vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

-Carlos detente, me mareas-

-Perdón Kendall, pero no sabes hace cuanto que no me comía una banderilla-

-Siéntate por favor-

Carlos dio una última vuelta y después se sentó a comer sin quitar esa sonrisa tan grande que tenia en la cara.

-¿Acaso James no te compra banderillas?-

-No… dice que son malas para mi salud-

-Yo conozco a alguien que también es malo para ti salud y se apellida Diamond…-

-Kendall…-

-Es en serio, primero con que rompió tu casco y luego con que no te compra tu comida favorita-

-Lo de el casco fue accidente y la comida…tal vez tiene razón-

-Tal vez o tal vez no…-

-Dejemos de hablar de eso-

Kendall se encogió de hombros, justo cuando iba a morder su perro caliente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, puso la comida en la mesa y cogió la llamada.

-Hola, Kendall Knight al habla- dijo burlón y le sonrió a Carlos.

-Kendall, soy Kelly-

-Oh Hola Kelly- Kendall miro a Carlos y le susurro -Mi asistente- Carlos asintió y siguió comiendo alegremente.

-Si hola Kendall, tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala…-

-Pues dime la buena-

-La buena noticia es que ya llame a TODOS los hoteles- Dijo Kelly haciendo énfasis en la palabra TODOS.

-¿Y la mala?-

-Que están TODOS ocupados…-

-Disculpa ¿Que?- Kendall se reacomodo en su silla.

-Si, no hay ningún hotel disponible, ¿Que quieres que haga?-

-Uh…nada Kelly, ya has hecho mucho por mi, estaré bien, no te preocupes-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si Kelly, te llamo luego, adiós-

-Adiós Kendall…-

La línea se cortó y Kendall casi dejó caer su teléfono, suspiró y luego miró a Carlos.

-¿Qué? -

-No tengo casa….ha-

-¿Que?, ¿y los hoteles?-

-¡No hay cuartos libres!, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!-

-No, tienes muy mala suerte para ser el gran Kendall Knight-

-Supongo que estar tan alejado de casa cambio mi suerte para mal-

-Todos nosotros cambiamos cuando te fuiste, extraño como eramos antes Kendall-

Carlos bajo su banderilla y se limito a mirar a la mesa, Kendall se olvido inmediatamente de su propio problema cuando vio esto, cuando estaba en la escuela primaria una de sus mayores debilidades era ver a sus amigos tristes, especialmente a Carlos, Carlos era la persona más dulce e inocente que conocía y al verlo triste por cosas malas era triste y horrible.

Kendall pensó que tal vez ahora como un adulto Carlos hubiera cambiado en ese aspecto, pero obviamente no lo hizo.

Kendall tuvo una idea cuando su amigo miró hacia abajo, vio el cabello oscuro de Carlos, algo que casi nunca se vio antes, debido a su casco…

-Hey Carlos-

Carlos miró a su amigo rubio

-¿Si?-

-Necesito comprar algo, ¿me esperas aquí?, después podemos irnos si quieres-

-Claro, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-

-No gracias, tu solo termina tu comida, ya vengo-

El rubio se levantó de su silla y caminó dentro del centro comercial, estaba bastante seguro de que vio una tienda de deportes aquí…

* * *

><p>-Hogar, dulce hogar, ¿por qué no vienes? - Carlos abrió la puerta de su casa y antes de entrar miro a Kendall, el rubio estaba en frente de la casa mirando la puerta.<p>

-¿estás seguro ?, James no está en casa, ¿verdad? - respondió el rubio con miedo.

-No, ven- Kendall camino con miedo dentro de la casa, dejo sus maletas en la puerta y la bolsa del centro comercial en un sillón.

-No sé dónde está, esta mañana dijo adiós y no me dijo a donde iba-

-Que raro-

-Ni tanto suele hacer eso muy seguido, pero no me importa, estoy muy cansado ahora para que me importe James-

Carlos se quito los zapatos para correr y los dejo en el suelo junto el sillón antes de recostarse en este.

-Fuertes palabras, yo pensé que ustedes eran la pareja perfecta-

El rubio se sentó en el espacio restante de el sillón y miro a Carlos.

-Pareja súper perfecta, anoche casi me golpeó porque estábamos hablando de ti y él se hartó-

-¿Casi te golpeó?, ¿te ha golpeado antes?-

-Yo...el…no a propósito...-

-¡Carlos!-

-¡Sólo lo hizo una vez!- Carlos se sentó alarmado.

-¿Llamaste a la policía?- Carlos negó con la cabeza -¿Le dijiste a alguien?- Carlos negó de nuevo.

-No, no, si le hubiera dicho a alguien se lo hubieran llevado, yo no quiero que James se vaya-

-Pero Carlos ugh…-

-Escucha Kendall, desde siempre todos me han dicho que James es…malo si lo quieres decir así, pero yo lo Conozco, lo amo apesar de todo y se que esa vez solo fue un accidente, si lo admito aveces se torna agresivo pero nada que yo no pueda manejar- Kendall miro a Carlos sorprendido, ¿de donde había salido tanta madurez?.

-Carlos…Yo creo que…-

-Kendall…Por favor-

Kendall suspiró.

-Te creo Carlos…-

-¿En serio?, gracias Kendall-

-Si Carlos-

Carlos suspiró y miró a Kendall, movió su mirada al otro sofá que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y vio la bolsa de el centro comercial.

-¿Qué compraste ?, ni siquiera me mostraste-

Kendall miro hacia el sofá y recordó lo que había comprado y para que.

-Oh, cierto- el rubio se levantó del sofá sólo para tomar la bolsa y luego se sentó de nuevo al lado de Carlos, Carlos siguió Kendall con su mirada.

-Es un regalo -

-¿Para quien?, ¿Logan?-

-No…para ti-

Carlos miró a Kendall sorprendido y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Para mi?-

-Si-

-¿Por que?-

-Porque yo siempre he odiado verte triste-

Kendall abrió la bolsa y sacó una caja de cartón, la abrió rompiendola y se la que entregó a Carlos.

Carlos miró la caja y luego a Kendall sin saber qué hacer.

-Vamos, es tuyo- le dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

Carlos miro la caja de nuevo, metió una mano dentro y de un solo movimiento saco el contenido.

Carlos se quedó sin aliento, era un casco negro, un casco de hockey. Tiró la caja al suelo y agarró el casco con ambas manos, era exactamente igual a su viejo casco.

Carlos sonrió. Kendall también sonrió, se alegraba de que su amigo no estaba triste ya.

Carlos se puso el casco, miró a Kendall y sonrió casi con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de felicidad.

-Pero ¿por qué Kendall?-

-Porque tú eres mi amigo y te quiero-

Carlos se rió y se inclinó para abrazar a Kendall.

Carlos hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kendall mientras se abrazaban, ambos chicos estaban felices, habían anhelado un abrazo como éste, el toque con cariño de otra persona.

Los dos chicos estaban demasiado ocupados abrazandose como para notar la puerta abriéndose.

James dio un paso en la casa esperando ver a su novio viendo una película en el sofá, pero eso no es lo que vio. Se detuvo justo en frente del sofá y vio a su novio y al chico que odia ... abrazados, sintió rabia, pero que tenía que controlarse a sí mismo.

Lo que le dolía mas es que Carlos se veía feliz, no había visto a Carlos así dé feliz en mucho tiempo.

Apretó el ramo de flores que tenia en su mano derecha, eran para Carlos, pero las apretó tanto que casi se rompen.

-Hola ...- susurro James.

Kendall abrió sus ojos y se puso tenso al pie la voz, se soltó de Carlos y se alejo de el.

Carlos ni siquiera escucho la voz, cuando Kendall dejo de abrazarlo lo miro confundido, Kendall estaba mirando casi hacia atrás, Carlos miro hacia abras también y se asustó.

-¡James!- Carlos se levanto del soba y rápidamente camino hasta James, lo tomo de los brazos temiendo que pudiera lastimar a Kendall.

-¿Donde has estado?, te extrañé todo el día- le dijo el chico latino tratando de distraerlo.

-¿En serio?, hace un segundo parecí que ni te acordabas de mi-

-Perdón…¡mira!, James mira lo que Kendall me dio- Carlos apunto al su casco. -Es igual a mi viejo casco-

-Que bien, yo te traje flores- James levanto su mano y soltó el ramo para que cayera al piso -Pero que importa-

Kendall respiro hondo y se levanto del sofá para pararse atrás de Carlos.

-James, esto no es lo que parece-

-Claro que no- James aparto a Carlos de su camino y quedo cara a cara con Kendall.

-James por favor- pidió Carlos.

-Escúchame Kendall, estoy luchando con las ganas de matarte, vine aquí queriendo decirle a Carlos que quiero hacer las pases contigo- James tomo a Kendall por el cuello de la camisa -Pero entro a mi casa y te veo a ti, la persona que mas odio en este momento y a el, el amor de mi vida, juntos, dime ¿que debo de pensar?-

-James, por favor-

-¿El amor de tu vida?, Claro-

-¿Que dices?, Carlos ¿de que hablas?-

Los tres se miraron, había tanta tensión en el cuarto que los tres muchachos casi se ahogaban.

-Estoy hablando de ti y Logan…-

-¿Que tiene que ver Logan en esto?, aparte de que Kendall volvio por el-

-Ya deja de fingir James, yo se que estas enamorado de Logan…-

Al oír esto James soltó a Kendall y este casi cayo al suelo, James miro a Carlos y vio que este tenia lágrimas en los ojos, Kendall vio que ellos necesitaban espacio así que lentamente se sentó en las escaleras y los miro con atención, listo para intervenir si pasaba algo.

-¿Que dices?-

-Que tu estas enamorado de Logan, siempre lo has estado desde antes de que empezaramos a salir-

-Carlos, eso no es verdad-

James tomo a Carlos de las manos y lo obligo a mirarlo.

-Si, esta bien, a mi me gustaba Logan-

Carlos sollozó.

-Pero eso se acabo cuando yo te vi…me enamore de ti inmediatamente-

-Pero…tu y el…-

-Si te refieres a cuando yo defendi y cuide a Logan, eso fue por que Logan es como mi hermano menor, lo quiero mucho y tu sabes como soy con la gente a la que quiero-

-¿Tu me quieres?-

-No Carlos, Yo te amo-

Carlos abrazo a James de la cintura y este besó la parte superior de su casco, Carlos soltó una risita y se separo de James. Kendall sonreía mientras observaba la tierna escena.

-Te vez bien con tu casco-

-Pensé que tu lo odiabas…-

-No claro que no-

Carlos soltó a James y este volteo a ver a Kendall en las escaleras, Kendall lo miro a los ojos y James se le abalanzo.

-¡James!- grito Carlos

-¡¿Tu que haces aquí imbécil?!-

-James por favor…..solo quiero hablar-

-¡Ni creas!-

-¡James detente!-

Carlos tomo a James de los hombro y lo Quito de encima de Kendall.

-¡Carlos!-

-¡Ya James!-

Carlos grito tan fuerte que hizo que todos se calaran en el cuarto, James se quedo sorprendido al igual que Kendall.

-¿Carlos?-

-¡No!, ¡Tu y Kendall van a hablar! ¡Hablar! ¡Sin golpes! ¡Entendido!-

Los dos chicos asintieron rápidamente.

-Bien…hablen-

Carlos se retiro a la cocina dejándolos solos, James se sentó en el suelo y Kendall se quedo en las escaleras.

-¿Como estas?- pregunto Kendall tratando de romper el hielo.

-¿Que te importa?-

-Okay, uh…-

-¿por que volviste?-

-Estábamos bien, ¿Por que mierda tenias que volver?-

-Yo…yo quiero empezar de nuevo

-¿Empezar de nuevo?, creí que eso ya lo habías hecho en California-

-Hablando de California…se que fuiste a conseguir trabajo-

-¿Quien te dijo eso?-

Kendall se encogió de hombros.

-Carlos…tiene suerte de que lo amo tanto-

-¿Es por eso que estas enojado conmigo?, ¿por que yo me hice famoso y tu no?-

-Te voy a matar…-

-James-

-No, no es por eso, imbécil, es por que lastimaste a Logan y a Carlos, por que cuando te fuiste las cosas cambiaron, no por que tu eres famoso y yo no, no quiero ser famoso si eso significa que tengo que olvidarme de mis amigos y las personas que mas amo-

-Pero james, me tenia que marchar no podía quedarme aquí mas tiempo-

-Entiendo eso Kendall, pero no llamar, ni ponerte en contacto, si supieras como sufrió Logan, el te amaba tanto-

-Yo también lo amo y también sufrí-

-Si claro, que tanto pudiste sufrir en California con fama y con…-

-Casi muero James-

James miró a Kendall con confusión.

-¿Que?-

-¿Que?- salio Carlos de la cocina.

-Yo…yo casi muero-

-¿Pero como?-

-Yo Estaba deprimido, Tomé un montón de medicina, casi muero, no, yo morí-

-Kendall-

-Yo estaba tan triste, Sólo pensaba en Logan, ese día yo morí, Logan estaba allí, en mi mente, me dijo que dejara de tomar las pastillas y me despertó, me salvó…-

Todo en la sala se quedó en silencio, James y Carlos estaban conmocionados y Kendall se sintió aliviado, nadie sabía sobre el incidente de las pastillas, pero sabia que podía confiar en sus amigos.

-Kendall- dijo James rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Si?-

-¿Amas a Logan?-

-Mas que nada en el mundo-

-Esta bien-

James se levanto del suelo y tomo a Carlos de la mano.

-¿Esta bien?-

-Mira no digo que te perdono…pero si en serio quieres arreglar las cosas, te voy a dejar en paz-

-¿En serio?-

-Si…pero si vuelves a joder la situación te voy a golpear tan fuerte que ni tu mas grande fan te va a reconocer-

-¡Yo soy su mas grande fan!-

-Pues dejaras de reconocerlo Litos-

James y Carlos ayudaron a Kendall a levantarse, James y Kendall se dieron la mano y Carlos sonrió.

-Bien, vamos a cenar, tengo hambre-

-No chicos gracias, pero siento que tengo cosas que hacer-

Kendall se acerco a la puerta y tomo sus maletas.

-Espera Kendall, No tienes casa, ¿Donde te vas a quedar?-

-No se Carlos, solo quiero…-

-Ir a ver a Logan-

-Si…-

-Te daré su dirección-

-No hace falta Litos, yo lo llevaré-

* * *

><p>James condujo hasta el apartamento de Logan y le informó a Kendall cual puerta era.<p>

-Ya sabes donde es, nos vemos-

-Nos vemos James Gracias-

James encendió el auto de nuevo y Kendall le dijo adiós con su mano mientras lo veía alejaré por la carretera.

El rubio miro el edificio y trago saliva, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Logan.

Pensó en volver a la casa de Carlos pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba dentro del edificio y buscando la puerta de Logan.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, casi suelta sus maletas, sus rodillas casi se doblan y su pecho casi explota.

Y por fin llego a la puerta.

Pensó que debería de haber comprado flores o algo pero ya era a tarde.

Dejo una de sus maletas en el suelo y levanto la mano, toco suavemente y después un poco mas fuerte, nadie respondió, algo en su interior le dijo que se fuera pero no le hizo caso, volvió a tocar.

-¡Voy!- grito alguien.

Kendall respiró hondo y tomo su maleta.

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse y entonces la puerta se abrió.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Logan sin mirar afuera, cuando lo hizo su corazón se detuvo.

Kendall miro a Logan de arriba a abajo y se sonrojó, Logan solo llevaba puesto un boxer blanco y una playera negra, el rubio trago saliva y no dijo nada, aunque su pecho se estaba destrozando debido a que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte.

Logan pasaba por lo mismo, le estaba pasando lo mismo que la otra noche cuando se vieron por primera vez, pero esta vez pudo controlarse sal mismo.

-H-hola, Logan-

-Kendall…¿Quieres pasar?-

-Uh, solo si tu quieres-

Logan no respondió solo abrió mas la puerta para permitir a Kendall pasar con sus maletas.

-Siéntate…- dijo Logan casi en un susurro.

-Gracias- Kendall se sentó, Logan rodeo el sofá y se sentó al lado de Kendall a una gran distancia.

-Yo…-

-Quieres hablar, lo se-

-Entonces, ¿tu quieres hablar?-

-Si, deberíamos haber hablado hace mucho tiempo, pero la primera vez que nos vimos yo…me sentí sumamente mal-

-Lo se, lo siento, ¿no te vas a desmayar hoy verdad?, por que si eso pasa entraré en pánico- Rio Kendall.

Logan soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió.

-No, te juro que no, ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-Yo quiero disculparme, por todo, ya hable con James y…-

-¿Hablaste con James?- dijo Logan sorprendido.

-Si, no me golpeo, gracias a dios, pero el me hizo entender muchas cosas-

-Quiero disculparme por todo, por no ponerme en contacto, por haberte hecho sufrir, por todo-

Logan solo miro al suelo.

-Entiendo que esto es muy…rápido pero me voy a quedar en Minnesota por algún tiempo y lo que mas quiero es que volvamos a ser amigos, todos nosotros-

-¿Amigos?-

-Amigos…Entiendo perfectamente si no quieres perdonarme, lo entiendo, puedes seguir enojado conmigo pero por favor hablame Logan, me estoy muriendo-

-Kendall, relajate, no estoy enojado contigo-

-¿No lo estas?-

-Nunca lo estuve, solo estuve…muy triste por un buen tiempo-

A Kendall se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al oír eso, si por 'triste' se refería a la clase the tristeza que el mismo había experimentado entonces Logan había sufrido igual o mas que el y eso lo hacia sentir culpable, mas de lo que se sentía antes.

-Se a lo que te refieres Logie-

Logan pudo sentir que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, esto era demasiado para el, el ver a Kendall, tan guapo y joven, el oírlo decirle Logie, no sabia como era que seguía consiente.

-Entonces ¿amigos?-

Kendall levantó los brazos y los abrió, quería abrazar a Logan, tocarlo de nuevo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo…besarlo.

Logan dudo, tenia miedo de que un simple abrazo de amigos se convirtiera en algo mas…algo que el no podría detener o controlar.

-Esta bien si no quieres…-

-¡No!, si quiero es solo que…tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo de que?, no te lastimare de nuevo Logan-

Logan negó con la cabeza, se acercó al rubio lentamente y lo abrazó

Este simple contacto hizo que sus corazones latieran tan rápido que los dos podían sentirlo en el pecho del otro.

Kendall respiró profundamente, el olor de Logan era intoxicante, que todavía olía a fresas y rosas, ni siquiera el mejor perfume francés que olía tan bien.

Logan casi lloró, pensó que nunca iba a abrazar a Kendall de nuevo, pero ahí estaba, aguantando las ganas de decirle que lo amaba.

Después de unos minutos los dos chicos se separaron y se miraron sonrientes.

-Uh…eso estuvo…-

-Bien-

-Si muy bien-

-¿De que quieres hablar ahora?-

-De lo que tu quieras-

Logan sonrió tímidamente.

-De todo-

* * *

><p>Hablaron, Kendall hablo, Logan escucho atento.<p>

Duraron dos horas hablando, como los viejos tiempos, como lo hacían antes de siquiera ser novios.

Kendall le contó todo, omitiendo las partes malas, pero aparte de eso se lo contó todo, el chico de pelo negro solo sonreía y miraba al rubio con impresión.

-¿No tienes casa?-

-No, solo camino por las calles con mis maletas, pidiendo limosna-

-¿Kendall Knight pidiendo limosna?, no me lo imagino-

-Es enserio, yo ya dije demasiado, te toca-

-Bueno…pues…yo-

-¡Logie!-

La puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a Kendall y a Logan, parado en la puerta con mochila en mano estaba Dak.

-Oh hola- dijo mirando a Kendall, el rubio no respondió.

-¡Dak!- grito Logan emocionado, el chico mas bajo se levanto de el sofá y corrió hasta la puerta, el pelinegro dio un gran salto y Dak lo atrapó en el aire, lo abrazo fuerte mente y dio una vuelta con Logan en brazos, Dak y Logan se besaron profundamente y Kendall al verlos pudo sentir que su corazón se cayo al suelo.

Dak bajo a Logan y este se acordó de Kendall.

-¡Oh!, Dak mira es Kendall-

-Hey- dijo Kendall secamente, se acordaba de Dak, habían estado juntos en la escuela, lo que no sabia era por que estaba aquí, besando a Logan.

-Hey Kendall, ¿si me recuerdas?-

-Claro, Dak Zevon, ganador de el premio de la mejor sonrisa en la secundaria-

-Que puedo decir, era famoso en la escuela pero ahora tu eres famoso en serio-

-Si-

-Uh, Kendall vino a Minnesota de vacaciones y creo que ya se va- dijo Logan, pudo sentir que las cosas se estaban poniendo incómodas.

-Oh ¿enserio?-

-Supongo, la verdad es que no tengo donde quedarme y debo buscar algún lugar para dormir-

-Como ¿no tienes donde qudarte?, ¿que tal un hotel?-

-Están todos ocupados-

-¿Y por que no te quedas aquí?- soltó Dak.

Logan y Kendall lo miraron, Logan quería hablar pero no podía.

-¿En serio?-

-Si, ¿por que no?-

-P-pero Dak, tu acabas de llegar…-

-Eso no importa, puedes quedarte aquí en la sala y dormir en el sofá-

-Eso es muy amable Dak, pero Logan tiene razón-

-¿Acaso te molesta Logie?- pregunto Dak.

Logan no sabia que decir.

-No, creo que no- susurró

-Bien esta todo arreglado, Logan ¿Por que no ayudas a Kendall?, debo ir al baño-

Dak se retiro de la sala dejando a Logan y a Kendall solos con un muy incomodo silencio.

-Y-yo iré a buscar algunas mantas- Logan corrió al cuarto.

Kendall aprovecho y marco el numeró de James, se lo había dado antes de dejarlo en el departamento de Logan.

-¿Hola?-

-¡James!-

-¿Kendall?, ¿Que pasa?, ¿Estas con Logan?-

-¡Si estoy con Logan!-

-¿Que pasa?, ¿ya hablaron?-

-¡Si!-

-¿Entonces que pasa?-

-¡¿Que esta haciendo Dak aquí besando a Logan?!-

-¿Dak?, oh…-

-¡Si! ¡Oh!-

-Creo que a Carlos y a mi se nos olvido decirte sobre Dak…-

* * *

><p>Logan entro al cuarto corriendo y se encerró con su celular en el pequeño closet del mismo, marco el numeró de Carlos espero.<p>

-Logan, hola-

-¡Carlos!-

-Hey, ¿esta Kendall ahí?-

-¡Si!-

-¡¿Ya hablaron?! ¡¿Que paso?!-

-¡Eso no importa!, ¡Llego Dak!-

-¡¿Dak?! ¡¿Que paso?!-

* * *

><p>-¡Y Dak me inivito a dormir aquí! Y ahora tengo que quedarme a ver a Dak besando a Logan…-<p>

-¿Y eso que?, tu y Logan ya no son nada mas que amigos-

-Pero sigue siendo extraño…-

-Mira Kendall no hagas de esto un problema, ¿sabes que?-

-¿Que?-

-Mañana hay que ir a jugar hockey, tu, yo, y Carlos-

-¿Y Logan?-

-Logan va a querer pasar el día con Dak, ¿tu que dices?-

-Esta bien…-

-Genial, nos vemos mañana en la mañana, donde solíamos jugar, adiós Kendall-

-Adiós James-

Kendall colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el sofá, ¿cómo sucedió esto?

* * *

><p>-¡Se va a quedar aquí!, ¿ahora que hago?-<p>

-No se Logie, ¿por que no duermes hoy?, mañana pensaras mejor la situación-

Logan suspiro.

-Esta bien…adiós Litos-

-Adiós Logie-

Logan apagó el teléfono y tomo unas cuantas mantas para Kendall salio del cuarto y entro a la sala, Kendall estaba en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, Logan respiro hondo, muchas veces había besado a Kendall cuando estaba así…

Kendall abrió los ojos y rápidamente se levanto asustando a Logan.

-Perdón…-

-¿Estabas dormido?, aquí hay mantas- dijo el chico pelinegro dándole le las mantas.

-Bien, no solo estaba…descansando-

Kendall puso una de las mantas en el sofá y se sentó en el.

-Bueno ya estas instalado así que…buenas noches- Logan se retiro rápidamente de junto el sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Kendall solo lo miro.

La puerta del cuarto se cerro y el rubio susurro.

-buenas noches Logie…-

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHHH<strong>

**HOLA, me quiero disculpar por la larga espera pero ya voy a actualizar mas seguido lo juro**

**Este chap...no se :-\ **

**Dejen Reviews! Me inspiran! Y me hacen sentir especial ./.**

**Los amo!**

**BYE**


	8. Jugando

Logan se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas.

Comenzó a acurrucarse el solo en la cama, aún podía oír a Dak lavando sus dientes en el baño, estaba pensando en lo había pasado y luego se acordó de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo, Kendall estaba en su sala de estar durmiendo en el sofá, el chico que había amado durante mucho tiempo estaba en su casa durmiendo.

Logan pensó en la situación, era una situación de 'Tan cerca pero tan lejos'.

El ruido en el cuarto de baño se detuvo y Dak salió sonriendo, apagó la luz del baño y se metió en la cama junto a Logan.

-Oye, ¿qué estás pensando?- Dak dijo en voz baja, se acurrucó junto a Logan y le acarició la mejilla, Logan se sonrojó.

-Nada, sólo que esto se siente extraño-

-¿Que se siente raro?-

-No sé-

-Bueno, entonces, esta bien-

* * *

><p>Kendall cambió de posición.<p>

-Maldita sea-

El sofá era condenadamente incómodo, trató de dormir, pero no podía. Miró alrededor de la sala y vio a un par de fotos de Logan, sonrió, al menos podía imaginar que Logan estaba en la misma habitación que él.

-Detente, Dak- Se Oyó la voz de Logan proveniente de la habitación.

-Vamos Logie- Dak dijo y entonces se oyó el crujir de la cama.

Kendall abrió los ojos.

-Oh, no ... - susurró.

'¿Están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo?'

-Logie, te extrañé tanto ... - Dak gimió.

-Querido Dios ... No Logie ... - Kendall cerro sus ojos y trato de dormir para no escuchar pero era imposible.

-Dak, no podemos-

-Sí Dak, no pueden- Kendall susurró, no quería que supieran que estaba escuchando la conversación.

-Vamos Logie, estuve lejos de ti por demasiado tiempo, te necesito-

-Lo sé, Dak-

-Entonces ¿por qué no lo hacemos?-

-Porque él me ama- susurro Kendall enojado.

-Porque Kendall está durmiendo en la sala y las paredes son delgadas-

'Es casi lo mismo..'

-Pues entonces vas a tener que estar extra callado…-

Kendall apretó la mandíbula.

Quería gritar y luego ir a la habitación, empujar a Dak lejos de Logan y luego gritarle por tocar a Logan, SU LOGAN.

Debería ser el, el debería estar besando a Logan no Dak.

-¿Prometes estar callado?-

Kendall entró en pánico.

-Sí Logie, es promesa-

'No Logan, no cedas'

-Bien entonces…

'¡Logan!'

Kendall sintió pánico, tenía que hacer algo rápido, se volvió para ver la mesa delante de él, su vaso de agua todavía estaba allí, tuvo una idea.

Movió su brazo y golpeó el vaso haciendo que se cayera.

El vaso no resistió la caída y se rompió.

Un suspiro preocupado combinado con un gemido sonó en el dormitorio.

-Detente-

-¿Por qué? -

-¿No Has oído?-

-Probablemente Algo se cayó de la mesa en la cocina-

-No Dak, ¿qué pasa si Kendall despierta?-

-Ugh…-

-Dak, Por favor para, no podemos- La cama crujió de nuevo y entonces oyó un gemido.

-Esta bien Logie, pero me debes, mañana, tú y yo vamos a divertirnos mañana-

-Esta bien Dak, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Logie-

Kendall se movió de nuevo en el sofá, sonrió con orgullo, nunca pensó que tendría que detener a dos personas para que no hicieran….eso.

Pero ahora tenía que hacer otro plan, Dak había dicho que iban a ... 'divertirse' mañana, así que tenía que detenerlos. Y entonces tuvo una idea, invitaría a Dak y a Logan a jugar hockey con el y los chicos.

Ninguno de los dos diría no y así no se quedarían solos.

Kendall suspiro, ya tenia un plan, se volvió a acomodar en el sofá y se dejo caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>-Kendall…- Logan sacudió al joven rubio, el y Dak se habían despertado hace ya varios minutos y esperaban que Kendall despertara también pero no lo hizo, necesitaba levantarse temprano para ir a jugar hockey.<p>

-Mmh…- Kendall se movió al sentir la mano de Logan en su brazo, no tenia intención en abrir los ojos, ¿para que?, ¿para ver al amor de su vida besar a otro?, no gracias.

-Vamos Kindle, ya hice el desayuno, tu favorito Waffles- dijo Logan con alegría.

Kendall sonrió al oír lo que Logan dijo, Logan se dio cuenta puso su mano en su boca.

-¡Mmh!- se quejo el rubio.

-¡Vamos!- Kendall quito la mano de Logan se su boca y abrió los ojos, su estomago se lleno de mariposas al ver los ojos cafés de Logan mirandolo con tanta ternura, le dieron ganas de tomarlo del cuello y besarlo pero sabia que no podía, Logan sintió casi lo mismo al ver los ojos verdes de Kendall.

-Buenos días…- sonrió el rubio.

-Buenos días Kindle…

-Hace mucho que nadie me decía así- Kendall sonrió, las mejillas de Logan se pusieron de un suave color carmesí y Kendall rió.

-¡Ya Cállate!- Grito Logan, se alejo rápidamente de Kendall y camino a la pequeña cocina.

Kendall se sentó en el sofá y miro al suelo, no había vidrio ni nada en el piso, tal vez Logan lo había limpiado.

-¿Has dormido bien? -Preguntó Logan desde la cocina. Kendall lo miró y asintió.

-Bien, ven aquí, come tu desayuno- Logan sonrió, Kendall se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

Se sentó y empezó a comer con avidez, Logan se rió entre dientes.

Dak salió del dormitorio con una gran sonrisa, Kendall lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Buenos días Kendall-

-Buen día ...-

Dak se acercó a Logan y le dio un beso en los labios, Kendall miró su plato para evitar verlos, pudo sentir los celos aparecer dentro de él.

-Buenos días Logie-

-Buenos días Dak-

Dak se sentó frente a Kendall y Logan le sirvió una taza de café, Dak la tomo y empezó a beber pequeños sorbos.

-James llamo, algo de que van jugar hockey-

-Así que vas jugar al hockey con los chicos-

-Si- contesto Kendall sin ningún interés.

-Supongo que No has jugado hockey en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? - Dak rió.

-No, pero yo era el mejor en la escuela, ¿no Logie?- Kendall volvió la cabeza para mirar a Logan, Logan sólo se sonrojó.

-Sí ...-

-Sí lo Recuerdo, todo el mundo quería jugar como tu-

-Oye tengo una idea- Kendall dejó de comer y apartó su plato -¿Y si todos vamos a jugar hockey?-

-¿Que?, ¿no estas invitando?-

-Si, ¿todavía tienes tu uniforme?, Logie-

-Si, pero…-

-¿Que dices tu Dak?, ¿eras uno de los que quería jugar como yo?-

-No, yo juego-

-¿Que?, pero Dak…-

-Entonces ya esta todo arreglado, vámonos-

Logan se quedo parado en la cocina mientras los dos chicos mas altos se dirigían a cambiarse de ropa, Dak en su cuarto y Kendall en el baño.

Logan se dirigió hacia su cuarto también y se cambio de ropa, se puso su antiguo Jersey de hockey encima de su camiseta y salio del cuarto a la sala, Kendall ya estaba listo, estaba sentado en el sofá con usando su jersey, el corazón de Logan se aceleró, siempre había pensado que Kendall se veía guapo con su uniforme, era casi la única razón por la que iba a los juegos de Kendall, solo para verlo usando el uniforme, no le gustaba ver a Kendall salir lastimado en el juego ni tampoco le gustaba verlo a el lastimar a alguien.

Kendall se percató de la presencia de Logan y le sonrió.

-Hey Logie, ¿listo?-

-Si, ¿a que hora vendrán James y Carlos?-

-Quedamos en vernos en el rink, así que ya deberían de estar ahí-

-Bien… ¿porque nos invitaste a jugar?, creí que esto era para pasar algún tiempo con Carlos y James-

-No se, ¿por que?, ¿acaso tenían otros planes?- Kendall sonrió.

-La verdad si, pero nada interesante-

Kendall tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no reírse por lo que Logan había dicho, justo en ese momento Dak salio de la recámara usando un Jersey igual al que estaba usando Kendall, uno del equipo de la secundaria, se le hizo raro hasta que recordó que Dak también había estado en el equipo de hockey, los tres muchachos salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro, cuando llegaron James y Carlos estaban afuera.

-Por fin, pensamos que nunca llegarías Kendall, ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?-

James dijo mirando a Logan y a Dak.

-Kendall nos invitó- Respondió Logan.

-Eso significa que vamos a jugar todos, ¡Como antes!, ¡solo nosotros cuatro!…-

Carlos miro a Dak de reojo, James y Kendall contuvieron su risa.

-Y Dak… perdón Dak-

-Esta bien, ¿vamos a jugar?-

Los cinco muchachos entraron al lugar y se dirigieron a los vestidores, se pusieron lo que les faltaba del equipo, patines, guantes y caso en el caso de Carlos, el chico latino se puso el casco que Kendall le había regalado y salieron a jugar.

-¿Solo somos 5 como vamos a jugar?- pregunto Logan.

Kendall se acerco patinando a el y lo tomo de los hombros.

-Tu, Dak y james contra mi y Carlos- Kendall miro a Carlos -Carlos seras el goalie-

-¿Kendall estas seguro de querer jugar tu solo?-

James y Dak se acercaron a ellos.

-Claro que si Logie, soy el gran Kendall Knight ¿recuerdas?-

El rubio se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Dak.

-No hay reglas, ¿ustedes que dicen?- Kendall patino hacia el centro de la pista, Logan estaba preocupado, el conocía a Kendall, sabia como se ponía cuando jugaba al Hockey y aunque este no era mas que un juego amistoso sabia que la rivalidad de Kendall con Dak se iba a interponer.

-¡Logan! ¡Despierta!- Grito James.

Logan miro hacia el Centro y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban jugando, patino hasta la portería y se puso en posición.

Kendall peleaba con Dak por el puck, James los seguía de cerca pues se iban acercando a la portería de Logan.

Kendall dejo salir todo su enojo, quería golpear a Dak con el palo pero sabia que no podía hacerlo así como así, pero luego recordó que si había una manera de descargar su enojo sobre Dak, estaba a punto de anotar cuando James dio la vuelta y tomo el puck en su poder, patino rápidamente hasta la portería de Carlos antes de que Kendall o Dak lo alcanzaran, se quedo parado enfrente de Carlos.

Le dio una mirada de disculpa y con un movimiento rápido anoto sin darle tiempo a Carlos de siquiera tratar de detenerlo.

-Lo siento amor-

James regreso al lado de Dak mientras Kendall patinaba hasta donde Carlos estaba para recojer el puck.

-¿Por que no lo detuviste?-

-Perdón, sus ojos me enamoran…-

-Eww, para la siguiente cierras los ojos si se te acerca James ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Que te pasa?, creí que esto era un juego de amigos, ¿que importa si ellos ganan?-

-No quiero que ellos ganen-

-Esto es por Dak ¿verdad?-

-No yo solo…-

-¡¿Van a jugar?!-

Kendall miro James y le mando una mirada enojada, se retiro de la portería y el juego empezó de nuevo.

Esta vez Kendall dejo que Dak tomara el puck, ya tenia su plan, lo siguió de cerca y se acerco un poco mas a el, tomo impulsó y trato de empujarlo pero Dak hizo un movimiento con el hombro y golpeo a Kendall haciéndolo caer al piso de rostro.

-Ugh…- murmuró Kendall en el piso.

Miro a Dak y lo vio anotar en la portería de Carlos.

-¿Estas bien?- James se le acerco y lo tomo del brazo, lo levanto y le sacudió el hielo.

-Uh, si, ¿cuando se volvió tan bueno?, recuerdo que era bueno pero no tanto-

-Después de que te fuiste se volvió el mejor, incluso se volvió el capitán del equipo-

-Debes de estar bromeando…- James le dio una palma da a Kendall y se alejo de el.

Kendall se quedo ahí parado.

No podía ser, así que Dak lo remplazo en el equipo de hockey, en su grupo de amigos y luego en el corazón de Logan.

Esto no se podía quedar así, Kendall tenia que enseñarle a Dak que el era el que mandaba, tal vez había estado ausente por mucho tiempo pero ahora estaba devuelta.

-¡Kendall!- Lo llamo James.

-¡Ya voy!- le respondió enojado, Logan se percató del enojo del rubio y se le acerco cuidadosamente.

-Kindle, ¿estas bien?-

Kendall suspiro.

-Si Logie, vamos a jugar-

Kendall regreso a su lugar y también Logan, Dak y el rubio quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Ya estas cansado? Dak-

-Claro que no-

Dak le arrebato el puck de nuevo y patino rápidamente hasta la portería de Carlos.

Kendall lo siguió de nuevo y se posiciono junto a el.

En su mente debatió si debía hacerlo que estaba apunto de hacer pero en cuanto Dak trato de empujarlo todas las dudas desaparecieron y solo que el enojo y los celos.

Kendall tomo el palo fuertemente y lo metió básicamente bajo la hoja de el patín de Dak haciendo que este se resbalara y se doblara el tobillo.

-¡Ah!- grito Dak del dolor, en ese momento todos se detuvieron excepto Kendall quien siguió patinando.

-¡Dak!- Logan asustado se acerco a Dak rápidamente y se arrodilló en el hielo junto a el.

-¿Dak estas bien?-

-Si Logan, yo solo…¡Ah!- Dak trato de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió, Carlos y James se acercaron a Logan y a Dak preocupados.

Kendall los miraba con disgusto, se les acerco y los golpeo a ambos en el brazo.

-Vamos chicos, el esta bien, ¿verdad Dak?-

-Chicos ayudenme a levantarlo, debemos llevarlo al hospital- los tres muchachos cargaron a Dak hasta el auto de Carlos, una vez que Dak estaba dentro de el auto James se sentó en el asiento del conductor y Logan en el asiento de el copiloto.

-Nos vemos en el hospital, vamos James-

-Creo que exageran, ¿por que no solo lo revisas tu?-

-Por que yo no soy ningún doctor, ¿recuerdas Kendall?- Logan se puso el cinturón de seguridad y volteo a mirar a James, James comprendió y encendió el auto, Carlos y Kendall vieron como el auto desaparecía por la carretera.

-Espero que Dak este bien-

-¡Ya les dije que esta bien!-

-Kendall…-

-¡Diablos!, ¿por que importa tanto?-

-Por que Dak es nuestro amigo-

-No, yo soy su amigo, me han conocido toda la vida, Dak solo es….solo es…-

-Solo es nuestro amigo y novio de Logan- Kendall sintió escalofríos al oír la última parte. -Y lo queremos-

-Pero….ugh olvídalo, vamos al hospital-

Carlos solo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Los dos chicos llegaron al hospital y ahora estaban buscando a los demás por los pasillos, Estaban perdidos hasta que una enfermera se les acerco.<p>

-Hey Carlos, ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo la joven de cabello negro.

-Hola Lucy, estamos buscando a Logan y a Dak-

-Y a James- dijo el rubio.

Lucy lo miro y sonrió.

-Hey, ¿Kendall?, tu eres Kendall Knight-

-Ese soy yo, buscamos a los chicos-

-Oh claro, no lo he visto, Logan no trabaja hoy, ¿por que estaría el aquí?-

-Fuimos a jugar hockey y…- el latino miro a Kendall. -Dak… Dak se lastimó-

-Oh no, seguramente estará bien- en ese momento otra enfermera le hizo señas a Lucy y esta empezó a irse

-chicos lo siento me tengo que ir, si veo a Logan le avisaré que están aquí-

-Adiós Lucy, ¿y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Carlos.

-No se, ¿Logan trabaja aquí?-

-Sí a veces, ¿sabes qué?, voy a llamar a James- Carlos saco su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y marco el numeró de James.

-¿Por que no pensamos en esto antes?, somos idiotas- Carlos se rió

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿a veces?-

-¡Shhh!-

-Carlos-

-¿James?, ¿Donde están?- preguntó Carlos.

-Atrás de ti- Kendall escucho una voz y miro hacia atrás, ahí estaba James con su celuar en su oído , Carlos suspiro y bajo su teléfono al igual que James.

-¿Y Logan?- pregunto el rubio impaciente.

-Esta con Dak, vamos-

Los tres chicos caminaron por el pasillo cuando llegaron a una habitación simple, la puerta estaba abierta y dentro estaba sentado en Dak en una cama, su tobillo derecho estaba vendado, Logan estaba de pie a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

Logan estaba mirando dulcemente a Dak con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, Kendall hizo una mueca.

Dak miró hacia la puerta y vio a los chicos.

-Hey chicos- Logan miro hacia la puerta también.

-Hey, que bueno que James los encontró-

-Si, ¿estas bien Dak?- pregunto el chico latino.

-Si, el doctor dijo que estaré bien en un par de días, me dio medicamento-

Dak miro a Logan y se inclinó para darle un beso, Kendall miro hacia el piso con molestia.

Dak y Logan se separaron y los dos sonrieron.

-Y además con Logie cuidando de mi estaré mejor muy pronto-

-¿podemos irnos ya?, no me gustan los hospitales- Kendall resopló, James y Carlos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Si, ya vámonos- dijo Logan.

James y Carlos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la salida, tomados de la mano, Logan ayudo a Dak a bajar de la cama y a caminar hasta la salida, Kendall camino atrás de todos ellos.

Kendall no podía creerlo, Logan realmente amaba a Dak.

Se había mentido así mismo diciendose que no había vuelto con la esperanza de que Logan y el podían volver a ser pareja, creía que había una posibilidad, pero al ver a Logan y a Dak...tal vez no había ninguna oportunidad después de todo.…

* * *

><p>-Aquí estamos, ¿Kendall puedes abrir la puerta?- Pregunto Logan, por fin habían llegado al apartamento y el estaba cansado de ayudar a Dak a caminar, Kendall no dijo nada y abrió la puerta para dejar a Logan y a Dak pasar.<p>

Una vez dentro Kendall cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá , Logan tomó Dak a la habitación y lo acostó en la cama.

-¿Estás Cómodo?- Preguntó Logan, cubrió las piernas de Dak con una sábana.

-Si, ¿pero sabes que me haría estar mas cómodo?- Dak sonrió.

-¿Qué?- Dak le guiñó un ojo a Logan, este se sonrojó.

-No podemos hacer nada-

Dak puso mala cara.

-Vamos Logie, ¿por que no?-

-En primera por que Kendall sigue aquí, en segunda por que todavía es muy temprano y en tercera por que estas lastimado, no quiero ser culpable de que te rompas el tobillo-

-Ugh, esta bien-

-Tengo que darte tu medicina- Logan saco el frasco de pastillas de su bolsillo y lo abrió, saco dos pastillas y las puso en la mano de Dak, este las uso en su boca y las tragó rápidamente.

En la sala Kendall estaba en completo silencio, no sabia si debía ir a disculparse o si solo debía quedarse sin decir nada, una parte de el se sentía culpable pero otra estaba orgullosa.

Y los dos sentimientos le asustaban.

Logan salio de el cuarto y cerro la puerta lentamente, vio a Kendall en el sofá y sonrió, camino hasta ahí y se sentó junto al rubio, Kendall ni siquiera lo miro.

-Hey, ¿Que pasa?-

-Nada ¿y Dak?-

-En el cuarto, dormido, ese medicamento es muy fuerte al parecer-

-Oh…perdón-

-¿Perdón?, ¿por que?-

-Por lastimar a Dak y hacerte enojar-

-Hey, Dak esta bien, fue un accidente-

Kendall tragó saliva.

-Si, un accidente, es sólo que, odio verte preocupado…-

Logan se rió entre dientes.

-Lo sé, tú siempre has sido así, ¿te acuerdas de cuando éramos niños?-

Flashback

_-¡Mami! ¡Mami!, ¿cuando viene Logie?- Preguntó el pequeño niño rubio a su mamá quien estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda._

_-Pronto cariño, por favor, no grites, vas a despertar a Katie-_

_-Esta bien Mami…-_

_Algunos minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta._

_-¡Logie!-_

_Kendall se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la puerta principal, abrió la puerta y sonrió._

_Afuera estaba el pequeño niño de 5 años de edad que Kendall estaba esperando, Logan._

_El pequeño de cabello negro sonrió, Se dio vuelta y saludó con la mano, Kendall miró afuera y vio al padre de Logan en su auto, el señor Mitchell le dijo adiós a Logan y luego partió._

_Los dos niños entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá. _

_-Logie, ¿qué quieres hacer ?, podemos jugar al hockey, ¿quieres jugar al hockey?, prometo que te dejaré ganar-_

_Kendall divagaba, Logan sólo suspiró con tristeza._

_-No quiero jugar Kenny- dijo Logan, Kendall dejó de hablar._

_-¿Por qué no?- _

_-Mi Mami está enferma y tengo miedo- susurró el pequeño niño._

_Kendall sintió algo extraño en su pecho, algo que nunca había sentido, miro al pequeño niño a su lado y sintió la necesidad de hacer que dejara de estar triste, el pequeño Kendall no lo sabia todavía pero lo que sentía se llamaba amor._

_-Hey Logie, no estés triste, tu mamá va a estar bien-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-Sí, confía en mí, ¿qué quieres hacer?-_

_Logan miró a Kendall y sonrió._

_-¿Podemos jugar al doctor?- pregunto el pequeño tímidamente._

_-Si Logie- _

_Se bajaron del sofá y Kendall tomó la mano de Logan._

_-Vamos a mi habitación Logie-_

_Ambos chicos corrieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Kendall y disfrutaron del día._

Flashback

-Buenos tiempos-

-Si, hablando de jugar al doctor, me entere hoy que trabajas en el hospital-

-Oh si, ¿que hay de eso?-

-Hoy me dijiste que no eras ningún doctor, ¿en que trabajas entonces?-

-Yo…soy 'auxiliar médico'-

-¿Y eso significa…?-

-En pocas palabras, ayudo a las enfermeras con tareas simples, darle la comida a los enfermos, limpiar, esas cosas-

-¿Por que no estudiaste para ser doctor?, eso es lo que querías hacer desde niño-

-No se, decidí que no quería ir a la universidad y no lo hice-

-¿Cuando decidiste eso?-

-A los 18, a la misma edad que empecé a vivir solo, creo que esa fue una de las razones-

-Wow Wow, ¿dieciocho?, ¿vives solo desde los dieciocho?-

-Si-

-¿Por que?, ¿por que te fuiste de casa?-

Logan suspiró.

-Yo no quería ... mis padres me echaron-

Los ojos de Kendall se abrieron de golpe.

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Por que?!-

-Por que les dije que no quería ir a la universidad, me dijeron que estaban decepcionados y blah blah blah-

-Logan Wow, nunca pensé que tus padres pudieran hacer eso, lo siento mucho-

-Esta bien, no es tu culpa…-

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Si es mi culpa-

-¿Que?-

-Si es mi culpa, si yo no me hubiera ido….-

-Kendall no quiero hablar de eso-

-Si me hubiera quedado tal vez tu hubieras ido a la universidad…-

-Tu no sabes eso Kendall-

-Si no me hubiera ido tu…-

-¡Si no te hubieras ido ya estarías muerto!-

Logan gritó, Kendall se volvió hacia él, el chico de pelo negro tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-La muerte me visito incluso cuando me fui-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Yo casi…yo estuve muerto por algunos minutos, Logan-

Logan negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es imposible…¿como…?-

-Sobredosis…pastillas…contra la depresión…-

-¿Depresión?, ha, ¿el gran Kendall Knight?, ¿Deprimido?, ¿Por que?-

-Por que…-

Kendall se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó la tela de su camiseta, tratando de detener su corazón el cual latía con fuerza.

-Por que…-

-¿Logan?- dijo una voz temblorosa desde el dormitorio.

-¿Si Dak?-

-Ven a la cama- dijo Dak antes de bostezar.

-Es demasiado temprano Dak, No tengo sueño- Logan trató de inventar una excusa, porque necesitaba hablar con Kendall.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes que tener sueño para venir a la cama?, Solo ven-

Logan miró el dormitorio molesto, volvió a mirar a Kendall y negó con la cabeza.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al dormitorio, Kendall luchó consigo mismo, sufría tomar a Logan del brazo y hacer que se sentara de nuevo, quería decirle que la razón por la que había estado deprimido era el y su ausencia.

Logan se dio la vuelta antes de abrir la puerta y miró a Kendall.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde…-

Abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior de la habitación, Kendall se quedo solo en la sala, como siempre, solo.

Y ahora se daba cuenta que siempre había estado solo y tal vez lo estaría para siempre si el no cambiaba las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**Ya no se que decir ahh! **

**Para los que me quieren matar por tener a Kendall sufriendo por ver a Logan y a Dak juntos...PERDON! No me maten, les prometo que pronto todo estara mejor.**


	9. No lo recordarás

Ese 'Mas tarde' nunca ocurrió, Logan paso toda la tarde encerrado en su recámara con Dak, ninguno de los dos salio para nada, Kendall se quedo sentado en el sofá toda la tarde, después de 2 horas se dio por vencido era obvio que Logan no iba a regresar pero Kendall se quedo ahí, con esperanza que Logan iba a salir a hablar con el pero no lo hizo, al principio Kendall se dijo a si mismo que era por culpa de Dak luego se dijo que era por que Logan simplemente no lo quería escuchar pero sabia que no era por eso, Kendall se recosto en el sofá y trato de dormir un rato hasta que unos ruidos lo despertaron, venían de la recámara, eran suspiros y susurros, podía oír risitas, risitas que le pertenecían a Logan.

Kendall tragó su orgullo, que era mucho, literalmente casi se ahoga.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al dormitorio, tranquilamente llamó a la puerta.

-¿Logan…Dak?-

-¿Si?- llegó la voz temblorosa de Dak a sus oídos.

- Espera, déjame...- dijo Logan, Kendall escuchó algunos ruidos y luego pasos, cada vez más cerca.

Antes de poder hacer algo, la puerta se abrió y Logan estaba de pie frente a él.

Logan estaba usando sólo sus calzoncillos y la camiseta de hockey de Dak, la cual le quedaba grande, el chico de pelo negro se veía lindo, Kendall se sonrojó.

-Hey...-

-Hey…-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Uh, no, yo sólo quería decirte que voy a salir…-

-Oh, ¿En serio?, ¿a dónde vas?-

-Bien...No sé, creo que sólo voy a caminar por allí, ya sabes, tal vez vaya con James y Carlos-

-Oh, bien-

-Si, bueno supongo que me voy-

-Sí, hasta luego…-

Kendall se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta principal, no miró hacia atrás, no miro a Logan en absoluto.

El rubio abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento rápido cerrando la puerta tras de si, Logan lo miro salir y suspiro.

-Logan, ven- lo llamo Dak.

Logan lo hizo, regresó con Dak y se olvidó de Kendall tan pronto como los labios de Dak empezaron a besar su cuello.

* * *

><p>Kendall caminó por las calles de Minnesota con sólo una chaqueta puesta, se estaba congelando, pero no le importaba.<p>

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y las luces de la calle se estaban encendiendo, podía ver su aliento en el aire frío y estaba empezando a sentir el frío en el pecho, con cada respiración que daba, pero no le importaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en ese lugar a escuchar al amor de su vida con otro hombre.

Pasó junto a un pequeño parque y se detuvo para ver la una bonita escena, eran los dos chicos del aeropuerto, los que había visto mientras se reunían, estaban sentados en el césped y riendo, el chico más bajo se volvió hacia el más alto y le dijo algo, el más alto se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio, después de que el muchacho se puso la chaqueta se abrazaron.

Kendall sonrió, por fin pudo ver la inocencia y la importancia del amor joven, nunca vio qué era lo especial sobre este cuando era un adolescente, pero ahora como un adulto podía verlo.

Caminó un poco más hasta que no supo qué más hacer, Miró a su alrededor y vio una luz amarilla al otro lado de la calle, cruzo la calle y llego al establecimiento, era un bar, se dijo así mismo 'al diablo' y entro.

Esperaba que el lugar oliera mal y que luciera maltrecho pero de hecho parecía un lugar decente, se acerco a la barra y se sentó en un banquillo el bartender se le acerco y le pregunto...

-¿Mala noche?-

-¿Así de mal me veo?-

-Dejeme adivinar, ¿problemas amorosos?-

-Puede llamarlos así-

-¿Una chica?-

-Un chico, mi ex-novio-

-Bueno pues aquí puede olvidarse de el, ¿que le sirvo?-

Kendall se preguntó si debía hacerlo, si ahogar sus penas en alcohol estaba bien.

'Al Diablo' pensó.

-Bueno pues ya que estoy aquí…¿que es lo mas fuerte que tiene?-

-Everclear-

El hombre saco una caja de abajo de la barra y de ahí saco una botella.

-¿Everclear?, ¿acaso no es ilegal?-

-¿Eres policía o algo?-

-No-

-¿Te importa?-

-La verdad no-

El hombre abrió la botella y sirvió Kendall en un vaso.

Estaba apunto de guardar la botella cuando Kendall lo tomo de el brazo.

-Dejela-

El hombre se encogió de hombros y dejó la botella junto al brazo de Kendall.

Kendall levantó el vaso y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Por Logan…- dijo antes de tomar un gran sorbo.

-Hey…- se escucho una voz, una voz femenina, Kendall miro hacia atrás y fue sorprendido por una chica, traía puesto un vestido negro y su cabello era castaño oscuro.

-Hey- contesto el rubio.

-¿Me puedo sentar? ¿O esperas a alguien?- dijo la chica mirando hacia el banquillo al lado de Kendall.

-Adelante-

La chica se sentó al lado de Kendall y pidio una bebida, Kendall siguió bebiendo lo suyo hasta que la chica puso su mano en su rodilla.

-¿Estas aquí tu solo?-

-Si…-

-¿Como?-

-Yo debería preguntarte eso, ¿que hace una chica tan linda como tu sola?-

-Solo me divierto…¿Quieres divertirte conmigo esta noche?-

Kendall pensó en Logan y pensó en lo enojado que estaría si se enterara de esto pero luego recordó que a Logan no le importaba por que el ya tenia a Dak y dijo lo que habla dicho toda la noche, Al diablo, Al diablo Logan.

-¿Por que no?-

La chica sonrió y tomo el vaso de Kendall dándole un sorbo y dejando la marca roja de sus labios en este.

* * *

><p>-¿Dak?-<p>

-¿Si?-

-¿Crees Kendall está bien?-

-Es un hombre adulto, sabe cómo cuidar de sí mismo, además vive en California, esa ciudad es peligrosa-

-Pero…ya es muy tarde, hace mucho que se fue y yo…-

-Logan- Dak lo miro a los ojos.

-Kendall esta bien-

Logan suspiró.

-¿Esta bien?-

-Si-

Dak sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Vamos a dormir- susurro.

Dak se cubrió con las cobijas y empezó a dormir, Logan se quedo despierto, estaba preocupado por Kendall, sabia que ya era un adulto y podía hacer lo que quisiera pero de todos modos Logan estaba preocupado por el, tenia miedo de que le pasara algo malo.

Después de un rato de estar acostado en la cama con Dak se decidió, iba a buscar a Kendall, se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a Dak y se puso ropa cómoda, salio de el apartamento y salio a la calle.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no sabia donde buscar, Kendall podría estar en cualquier lugar y además estaba oscuro, camino hasta el centro y paso por el pequeño parque que le gustaba, esta solitario y oscuro, le gustaba mucho de día pero de noche le daba miedo.

Camino alrededor de el parque y vio un lugar que a diferencia de los otros lugares todavía estaba abierto, tenia un letrero brillante que decía 24/7, se dio cuenta que era un bar, ¿Kendall no podría estar ahí o si?-

Cruz la calle y abrió la puerta de el lugar, adentro esta tibio, se acerco a la barra y llamo la atención de el bartender hasta que este se acerco a el.

-¿Si?, ¿Que te sirvo?-

-Nada gracias, estoy buscando a un amigo, el es alto, rubio y…-

-Y tiene unas grandes cejas si lo conozco-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, vino aquí diciendo algo sobre su ex-novio y otras cosas, se tomo casi dos botellas de alcohol-

-Oh…¿por casualidad sabe donde esta?-

-No, se fue hace un rato con una chica muy linda-

El corazón de Logan se detuvo, miró al suelo y sintió lágrimas empezar a salir.

-Hey, ¿estas bien?-

-Uh, si, si, estoy bien, muchas gracias...-

Logan salió corriendo del lugar, cruzó la calle corriendo sin importarle si venían autos o no, su visión estaba borrosa debido a las lágrimas y no sabia a donde estaba corriendo, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo.

No se levanto, solo se quedo amia en el suelo llorando, no sabia por que lloraba, no debería de estar llorando y menos por Kendall.

Finalmente se levanto y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa, se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y se propuso a caminar hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un callejón, reconoció vagamente el lugar pero era muy difícil decir donde estaba por que estaba oscuro y todo se ve diferente cuando es de noche.

-Oh…- susurro, estaba empezando a tener miedo.

-Hey- oyó una voz detrás de él.

Logan se dio la vuelta y se topo con la silueta de un hombre, un hombre mas alto que el.

-Oh, eres lindo, ¿estás perdido cara bonita?-

El hombre dio un paso adelante y Logan dio un paso atrás.

-No…estoy bien…- Respondió Logan con miedo en su voz.

-Oh vamos, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te ayude?- el hombre se acerco mas y Logan se retiro.

-Si, estoy seguro, yo ya me iba….-

Logan se dio la vuelta listo para huir, pero el hombre lo agarró del brazo.

-No tan rápido, cara bonita- el hombre acerco su cara a la de Logan y este cerro los ojos, estaba temblando y lleno de miedo.

-¡Hey!- se escucho un grito detrás de ellos, el hombre se dio la vuelta y Logan abrió los ojos para ver otra sombra.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- grito de nuevo, el hombre soltó el brazo de Logan haciendo que este cayera al suelo, luego se alejo rápidamente, Logan miro a la sombra y la vio acercarse.

-¿estás bien?, ¿Logan?-

-Kendall-

Logan se levanto de el suelo y abrazo al chico mas alto con mucha fuerza, puso su cara en el pecho de el rubio y pudo oler el alcohol, se separo de Kendall y lo miro a los ojos.

-Kendall, me salvaste…gracias-

-No te puedo dejar solo un minuto porque te metes en problemas, Logie-

-¿Kendall cómo me has encontrado?- Logan tomo al Rubio del brazo y empezaron a caminar juntos, Kendall tenia problemas as para hacerlo.

-Te olí-

-¿Que?-

-Te olí, todo lo que podía oler era asqueroso ... pero luego olí fresas, Así es como yo sabía que eras tú, porque hueles delicioso Logie- Kendall puso su cara en el cabello de Logan y respiro.

-Dios me encanta ese olor…-

-Kendall dejame- empujo a Kendall para que siguiera caminando. -Estás borracho…-

-Por supuesto que si Logie, he estado bebiendo toda la noche-

-Kendall, tenemos que ir a casa-

-Esta bien Logie-

* * *

><p>Llegaron al apartamento con dificultad, Kendall tuvo problemas para subir las escaleras y en un punto Logan tuvo que arrastrarlo, estaban frente a la puerta y Kendall estaba cantando una de sus canciones, Logan solo trataba de silenciarlo.<p>

-Kendall cállate, Vas a despertar a Dak- Logan abrió la puerta y entro jalando a Kendall del brazo hasta que estaba dentro.

-No me gusta Dak, él es tonto y estúpido…woops perdón Logie-

-Sí, yo sé que no te gusta Dak, Siéntate- Logan dejo a Kendall en el soba mientras iba a la cocina y trajo un vaso con agua, se lo dio a Kendall y este bebió un gran sorbo, cuando acabo lo dejo en la mesa.

-¿por qué estabas fuera tan tarde?, el hombre quería hacerte daño-

-Lo sé, gracias por salvarme, yo estaba fuera porque estaba buscandote-

-Oh…-

-Si, fui al bar y me dijeron que te fuiste con una...chica, ¿es cierto?-

-Sí…-

-¿en serio?, ¿era bonita?-

-Un Poco si…-

-Ahora necesito saber Kendall ¿hiciste algo con ella?…-

Kendall arqueó una ceja y luego cambió de posición para poder estar mirando a Logan.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero luego me fui-

-¿por qué te fuiste?-

-Porque pensé en la persona que más amo y en que eso es algo que sólo se hace con la persona que más amas y en lo mucho que amo a esa persona…-

-¿Quién es la persona que más amas?-

-Tu-

Logan miro a Kendall y este se acerco mas.

-Yo te amo Logie, traté de olvidarte bebiendo pero no pude-

-Estas borracho-

-¿Me amas Logie?-

-¿Que?-

-¿Me amas?-

-Kendall yo…yo te amo-

Kendall sonrió cuando escuchó a Logan.

-Logan me ama, ¿Puedo besarte?-

-¡No!-

-¿Por que no? ¿por Dak?- dijo con tono molesto.

-Por Dak y por que tu aliento huele muy mal-

-Oh diablos…-

-Si, diablos- el chico pelo negro se levanto del sofá y recosto a Kendall . -Ya duermete-

Logan le dio la vuelta al sofá para poder irse pero lo detuvo Kendall, el Rubio lo había tomado del brazo.

-Quedate conmigo Logie, dí que me amas-

-Te amo Kendall, me tengo que ir-

-¿Por que dices que me amas pero no te quedas conmigo?-

Logan suspiro.

-Por que todo lo que hemos dicho hoy es básicamente mentira y tu no vas a recordar nada mañana…-

Logan se alejo del rubio y camino hasta la puerta la abrió y antes de entrar Kendall llamo su atención.

-Si lo voy a recordar Logie, Yo te amo y tu me amas y lo recordaré para siempre-

Logan se rió entre dientes.

-Esta bien Kendall, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Logie-

Logan entro a su cuarto y Kendall cerro los ojos, Kendall se durmió rápidamente y Logan también, los dos soñaron con el otro y con lo que habían dicho esa noche, Logan para no volverlo a hacer y Kendall para no olvidarse de ello, por que Logan sabia que eran mentiras pero Kendall sabia que era la verdad escondida en el alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Aquí dejando el chap y disculpandome por no actualizar rápido...**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS REVIEWS LOS AMOR! **


	10. Conozco ese sentimiento

-Kendall...-

Oyó una voz, el sonido de la voz hizo eco en su cabeza lo que provocó un dolor, volvió en sí y trato de abrir los ojos pero la luz natural lo cegó al instante, su estomago se estaba volviendo loco y su boca sabia a vómito.

-Kendall...-

-Ugh...-

Kendall levanto su cabeza con cuidado y se sentó, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Kendall...-

-¿Que?...- contesto con la voz rasposa.

-Ten- Logan alzo na mano de Kendall y en esta puso un vaso con agua, el rubio todavía tenia los ojos cerrados y al tocar el vaso lo tomo y se lo llevo a los labios.

Bebió un gran sorbo y noto un sabor extraño.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto antes de tomar otro sorbo.

-Alka Seltzer- respondió el moreno.

Kendall abrió los ojos despacio y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos color marrón de Logan.

-Buenos días-

-No tan buenos, me siento fatal...-

-Lo siento, tenia que despertarte, ya es la 1 de la tarde y te puede hacer daño dormir tanto...-

Kendall termino de beber y dejo el vaso en la mesita, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y luego suspiro.

Logan se quedo ahí viéndolo, estaba asustado, el moreno tenia miedo de que Kendall recordará lo que se había dicho la noche anterior, hasta ahora parecía que Kendall no recordaba nada de anoche mas que todo el alcohol que había bebido y por eso Logan estaba agradecido.

-¿Que paso anoche?, siento que voy a morir- se quejo el rubio, Logan miro hacia otro lado.

-Al parecer te divertiste anoche, ¿Normalmente bebes mucho?-

-No siempre, diablos mi cabeza va a explotar...-

Kendall se volvió a recostar en el sofá y no dijo nada mas, Logan se encogió de hombros, camino de vuelta a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, tenia que ir al hospital y ya se le había hecho tarde por esperar a que Kendall despertara, Dak todavía estaba en cama no por que le dolía el pie sino por que no quería levantarse.

-Hey lindo, ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama conmigo?-

-No puedo Dak, se me hace tarde, es la una de la tarde ¿como puedes estar en cama todavía?-

-Estoy lastimado ¿recuerdas?-

-No lo estas, tu pie ya esta como nuevo, por favor levántate y haz algo...-

Logan se cambio de ropa rápidamente y tomo su celular, salio del cuarto y fue a la cocina, ahí estaba Kendall sentado en la esa comiendo una manzana, Logan no toque cada vez que el rubio le daba una mordida hacia una cara de disgusto.

-Si no te gusta ¿para que te la comes?-

-Si me quedo sin comer me sentiré peor, ¿nunca has tenido resaca? ¿o que?-

Logan se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado.

-Un momento...¿Bebes?-

-No...-

-¡¿No?!, ¿nunca en tu vida has bebido?-

-Me tengo que ir...-

El moreno se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo cuando escucho una risa detrás de el.

-¿De que te ríes?-

-No te molestes Logie, aw se me olvido que todavía no tienes edad para beber y el pequeño Logie nunca rompe las reglas ¿verdad?-

Logan se sonrojó se dio la vuelta y miro a Kendall, Kendall sonrió.

-Logie no te enfades, esta bien, tal vez algún día pierdas tu virginidad...-

Logan abrió su boca en estado de shock, Kendall se rió y esto hizo que Logan se pusiera aún más furioso, sin pensar se acerco a Kendall y quizo tomarle del cabello, Kendall se apresuró y tomo las muñecas de Logan, el chico mas bajo se inclino hacia abajo y Kendall jalo sus manos hacia atrás.

-¡Logan detente!- dijo el rubio entre risas.

Logan perdió el equilibrio y se resbaló cayendo sobre Kendall.

Kendall tomo al moreno de la cintura para que no cayera y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, sus narices se estaban tocando y podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus labios, los ojos marrones de Logan se toparon con los ojos verdes de Kendall y ambos se hipnotizaron por la mirada del otro.

Estaban tan cerca, Kendall podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Logan en su propio pecho, Logan estaba perdido en los ojos de Kendall, en su pecho había una sensación familiar, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo...

Flashback

_-Ho-hola Kendall...No, ¿Como estas Kendall?...No, Es un lindo día ¿Verdad Kendall?...-_

_Repitió el chico de pelo negro mientras caminaba por la acera, estaba practicando sus palabras para que así cuando llegara al parque todo saliera bien, estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban y su corazón se estaba volviendo loco, estaba nervioso porque Kendall, su mejor amigo y también su amor platónico lo había invitado a pasar la tarde con el, cuando Kendall invitó a Logan al parque el no estaba sorprendido, pensó que James y Carlos estarían allí también, pero Kendall dijo 'Sólo tú y yo, sólo nosotros' y en ese momento solo la manera en que lo dijo hizo que el chico de 14 años se estremeciera._

_-Kendall, yo...no- repitió otra vez._

_-¡Hey Logie!-_

_Logan levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre cuando lo hizo, vio al chico que le gustaba, Kendall, con su guitarra en su regazo y una gran sonrisa en su cara, estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol con su mochila a un lado._

_Logan comenzó a temblar, caminó un poco más rápido a donde Kendall estaba sentado y se sentó justo en frente de el, Kendall le dedico una sonrisa._

_-Hey Logie-_

_-Hola Kendall, es un Kendall lindo ¿verdad día?- Logan tartamudeó, Kendall le dio una mirada de perplejidad al no entender nada de lo que el chico pelinegro había dicho._

_Logan se quedo con la boca abierta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho._

_ -¡Ugh!- gimió, se dejo caer hacia atrás recostandose en el césped, su cara se puso extremadamente roja y sintió como si su vida se acabara, se acababa de humillar frente a Kendall, de seguro ahora el creía que era un tonto, tal vez ya no quiere que sean amigos, tal vez el..._

_-Logan- hablo Kendall, el chico rubio dejo su guitarra junto a su mochila y se puso de rodillas, se inclino para así ver la cara de Logan la cual estaba sonrojada, Kendall solo sonrió._

_-Hey Logie-_

_-H-hey K-kendall...-_

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_-S-soy un tonto-_

_-Oh Logie, no eres un tonto, a todos nos pasa que no sabemos lo que decimos-_

_-Pero yo...Tengo que decirte algo-_

_-¿Que Logie?, ¿la razón por la que estas nervioso?-_

_-Si- el pelinegro se levanto quedando cara a cara con el rubio._

_-Eres tu-_

_-¿Disculpa?, ¿yo?, ¿te pongo nervioso?-_

_-Si...-_

_-¿Por que Logan?-_

_Logan respiró hondo._

_-¡Por que eres sorprendente y genial y me gustas mucho!-_

_Logan prácticamente gritó, Kendall se limitó a mirarlo con una mirada tierna._

_-Por favor no me odies...-_

_-¿Odiarte? ¿por que?- el rubio suspiro -¿Te digo algo Logan?-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-También me gustas, mucho-_

_Logan miró a Kendall, no podía creerlo, Kendall se rió, se acercó a Logan y lo abrazó, Logan abrazó a su vez, en su pecho sintió algo que nuca antes había sentido, algo cálido y mullido, dulce y tierno, amor, amor verdadero._

Flashback

Ahí fue cuando Logan se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Kendall no era solo un pequeño enamoramiento, era algo real y gigantesco.

Kendall no soportaba mas, se acerco lentamente a los labios de Logan hasta que sus labios se rozaron, el contacto hizo que e corazón de Kendall se volviera loco.

Al sentir los labios de Kendall tan cerca Logan salio de su trance, se separo de Kendall rápidamente y se alejo de el, ambos estaban en shock, los dos respiraban agitadamente y estaban sudando.

-Logan…- hablo Kendall con dificultad, Logan miro al suelo tratando de evitar la mirada de Kendall, este se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta el pelinegro, sus corazones latían rápidamente al unísono.

-Logan…-

-Me tengo que ir…-

Logan se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la cocina agarrando su chaqueta en su salida y cerrando la puerta con dureza.

Kendall no se movía, estaba paralizado, ¿que acaba de suceder?.

-Oye Logan, puedes...- Dak salio de la recámara cojeando un poco y con los ojos cerrados, entró en la cocina y abrió los ojos esperando ver Logan pero todo lo que vio fue a Kendall parado en medio de la cocina mirando a la pared.

-Oh, Hola Kendall, ¿Donde esta Logan?-

-uh…ya se fue…-

-Oh genial, supongo que somos tu y yo solos-

-Si, supongo…-

-Genial-

Dak sonrió y se dirigió a la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá antes de encender el televisor y poner su pie lastimado en la mesita.

Kendall no se movía.

-Hey Kendall-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por que te quedas parado en la cocina? ¿estas bien?-

-Yo…yo si, estoy bien-

Finalmente Kendall despertó de su trance y se dirigió a la sala de estar con Dak,se sentó en el sofá junto a Dak y trato de parecer lo mas normal posible, como si hubiera pasado nada con Logan.

-Así que…¿como es ser famoso?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ya sabes las chicas, la fama, el dinero-

-Es asombroso, hasta cierto punto-

-Me imagino, ¿te arrepientes de haberte ido?-

La pregunta golpeo a Kendall como un balde de agua helada, se habla hecho esa pregunta a el mismo muchas veces y nunca había encontrado respuesta.

Por un lado había cumplido su sueño pero por el otro había perdido lo mas importante para el, Logan.

-A veces…-

-Si supongo, ¿No estás cansado de la gente?, ¿de que no te dejen solo en las calles?-

-A veces, una cosa buena acerca de Minnesota es que nadie parece saber quién soy, No he firmado un autógrafo desde que llegue, por un lado me siento aliviado pero por otro me siento culpable de no querer ver a los fans, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?-

-Creo que si, hablando de culpa, Logan me dijo anoche que te sentías culpable de que me haya lastimado-

-¿Te dijo eso?-

-Si, no te preocupes por mi, fue un accidente estábamos jugando-

-Si….jugando-

-Hey Kendall, quería preguntarte algo, sabes, te considero un buen amigo y estoy pensando en hacer algo, así que necesito tu ayuda, yo...-

Dak se cortó a media frase por un fuerte golpe en la puerta, los dos muchachos miraron la puerta y esta se abrio por is sola.

-¡Chicos!-

El chico latino gritó mientras corría dentro del apartamento siendo seguido por James.

-Hey chicos-

-Hey james, hey Carlos, ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Queríamos pasar el rato, ustedes son nuestros amigos después de todo-

-Carlos estaba aburrido y me canse de que me estuviera molestando- Carlos sonrió -Así que lo traje aquí para que molestara a Logan, ¿y Logan?-

Kendall se estremeció.

-Se fue al hospital- respondió Dak.

-Genial, yo tengo que ir al centro a comprar unas cosas, vámonos Carlos-

James y Carlos empezaron a irse y Kendall sintió pánico, se levanto rápidamente del sofá y hablo.

-¡No! ¡esperen!-

Carlos miro a Kendall confundido.

-¿Que pasa Kendall-

-Y-yo quiero ir con ustedes, necesito comprar unas cosas- Tartamudeo el rubio, los otros muchachos lo miraron confundidos, Kendall no se quería quedar solo con Dak, era demasiado incómodo hablar con la persona que dormía con el amor de tu vida.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-

-Claro Kendall, si quieres…-

-¡Si!-

El rubio corrió hacia la puerta y se paro junto a Carlos.

-Ya vámonos-

-Esta bien, oh ¿tu quieres venir Dak?-

-No gracias, tengo otras cosas que hacer- dijo el moreno.

-Esta bien, vamos-

* * *

><p>Los tres chicos salieron del edificio y caminaron por la acera, cuando estuvieron un poco lejos del lugar Kendall hablo.<p>

-Gracias por dejarme venir, las cosas se estaban poniendo incómodas-

-Se notaba- dijo James -No se por que no te agrada Dak, el y Logan se llevan muy bien-

-Dak quiere mucho a Logan-

El rubio suspiro, su cabeza todavía dolía.

-Mi cabeza va a explotar, dios-

-¿Que paso?-

-Anoche tome unos tragos y creo que me fui a casa de una chica-

-Wow, ¿en serio?, ¿hicieron….algo?- preguntó tímidamente el chico latino.

-No creo, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada-

-Eso te pasa por ser mala persona con Dak-

-Ya les dije que no lo hice a propósito-

-Si claro, deja de hablar y camina Knight- James se burló.

Carlos miró a Kendall y se encogió de hombros, Kendall puso los ojos y resopló, empezó a caminar detrás de James y Carlos y se olvidó de Dak y la mentira que acababa de decir.

* * *

><p>-Logan- Dijo la chica de pelo negro tratando de llamar la atención del chico.<p>

El chico de pelo negro no le hizo caso estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, estaba de pie delante de una pared, sin hacer nada, había estado así desde que llegó al hospital, su mente estaba en otro lugar, no para de pensar en lo que había pasado con Kendall.

-Hey Logan- trato la chica de nuevo.

-Mmh-

-Logan, ¿estás bien?-

-Si…-

La chica suspiró.

-No, no lo estás, vamos-

Ella lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia el interior de un armario, Logan despertó de su trance y miró a su alrededor.

-¡Lucy!, ya te dije que dejaras de meterme a los armarios de limpieza, la gente tiene la idea equivocada de ti y de mi-

-¿Que esta pasando Logan?, primero llegas tarde y después te quedas sin hacer nada, parado contra la pared con mirada distante-

-Nada, todo bien-

-Mentiroso, ¿paso algo con Dak?-

-No el y yo estamos bien, eso creo…-

-¿Crees?-

-Si, Lucy te contaré algo, pero no le puedes decir a nadie-

La chica lo miró intrigada.

* * *

><p>-Y no se que hacer…- termino de hablar el chico pelinegro.<p>

-Logan… tu corazón sabe lo que quiere, si no sabes que hacer es por que tu corazón esta dividido, necesitas pensar y reevaluar tus sentimientos…-

Logan suspiro.

-Creo que tienes razón-

-Cariño yo siempre tengo razón- Lucy rió -Ahora volvamos al trabajo-

Los dos muchachos salieron del closet y se pusieron a trabajar, tal vez Lucy tenia razón, tal vez necesita reevaluar su relación con Dak y sus sentimientos, necesitaba olvidarse de todo lo demás y pensar.

* * *

><p>Los tres chicos caminaban por la acera con bolsas en sus manos y una mirada que decía cansancio, habían estado todo el día en el centro ya que Kendall hizo que James y Carlos no se fueran a su casa para si no tener que volver al apartamento con Dak.<p>

-Wow, ¿en serio tenias que comprar eso?- James resopló, volvió a mirar a su novio, Carlos había comprado una caja de 'Cenas congeladas'.

-Si-

-¿No te gusta mi comida?- James hizo un puchero.

-Me encanta tu comida, esto es para cuando tienes que trabajar hasta tarde y no me puede hacer la cena-

-Oh…-

-¿Dónde trabajas? ¿todavía trabaja como mensajero de tu mamá?- se burlo el chico rubio.

-No…si….-

-Esta bien Diamond, siempre y cuando te paguen, esta bien...-

Kendall se detuvo de repente haciendo que los otros dos chicos se de tuvieran también.

-¿Kendall?- pregunto el chico latino.

-Oh no...-

Kendall no lo podía creer, al otro lado de la calle estaba una chica rubia, que llevaba un abrigo de piel feo que Kendall podría reconocer en cualquier lugar ... Jo Taylor.

Parecía que estaba buscando algo y luego se volvió para mirar hacia donde estaba Kendall.

-¡Mierda!-

Kendall casi dejó caer las bolsas, se dio la vuelta y se escondió detrás de James.

-¡¿Kendall que haces?!-

-¡Shhh!-

-Kendall ¿que no es esa…Jo Taylor la actriz?-

-Carlos ¡Shhh!-

-Viene hacia acá-

-¡No No No!-

-¡Kendall! ¡Ahí estás!-

La chica gritó de una manera muy molesta, dios, Kendall no había extrañado esa voz para nada.

-¡Kendall!-

Grito la chica de nuevo, Kendall finalmente se resigno y salio de su escondite detrás de James, ahí estaba Jo frente a el...

-¡Kendall!- la chica abrió sus brazos y envolvió a Kendall con estos atrapandolo en un abrazo.

-Hola Jo…- respondió el rubio sin ánimos.

¿Podía esto ser peor?

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHH HOLA!<strong>

**Quiero disculparme con ustedes por no estar activa pero es que ya empeze la es cual y se me dificulta escribir entre que te go que hacer tarea y estudiar es muy difícil **

**Quiero también pedirles paciencia tal vez para mañana este listo el próximo capitulo o tal vez les tenga un one-shot (si quieren one-shot digan de quien/que lo quieren)**

**K0g4n is L0v3: Lo se! Ja ja te juro que caundi estaba escribiendo el capitulo estaba pensando en esa frase! Ja ja gracias por leer**

**Recuerden que sus reviews me inspiran!**

**BYE**


	11. Te Odio

¿Podía esto ser peor?

-Oh Kendall, Te extrañé tanto-

Exclamó la chica rubia, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kendall y comenzó a besarlo, Kendall se estremeció y se alejó de ella.

-Que bueno verte Jo, supongo, eh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Oh te extrañé tanto, así que llamé a Kelly y ella me dijo dónde estabas…-

Maldita sea.

-Me subí al primer avión a Minnesota y ahora estoy aquí, oh Kendall-

-Bueno, uh-

Kendall miró a sus dos amigos, Carlos y James estaban mirando a la chica rubia confundidos, Carlos se sorprendió un poco por ella, pero James simplemente estaba haciendo una cara.

-¡Hey Jo!, Estos son mis amigos de la infancia, Carlos y James-

-Hola- dijo James.

-¡Hola!, ¡Soy Carlos!, ¡Soy un gran fan tuyo!- Carlos dijo con emoción, la chica rubia sólo arqueó una ceja.

-Todo el mundo es un fan mío, cariño- La sonrisa de Carlos desapareció. -Ahora que sé lo que quieres decir con 'Sencillos'-

James miró a Kendall, Kendall y tosió y tomó a Jo del brazo, la llevo un poco lejos de sus amigos para poder hablar con ella.

-Lo digo en serio Jo, ¿qué haces aquí?, Si no recuerdo mal, tú y yo no somos amigos, tuvimos una discusión, ¿recuerdas?-

-Oh Kendall, sólo estaba ... un poco enojada, pero ya no estoy enfadada, no te preocupes-

Kendall suspiró, ¿qué tiene que hacer para deshacerse de esta chica?.

-Pero Entonces ... lo que sea, ¿dónde vives?-

-En un hotel, por supuesto-

-Pero todos los hoteles están llenos…-

-Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras con dinero, incluso echar a una familia de su habitación de hotel…-

-Jo, eres un monstruo-

La rubia sonrió.

-Siempre has sido tan ingenuo, Kendall, Bueno, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí de pie como idiotas?, vamos a ir a pasar un buen rato en el hotel, podemos comprar champán y hacer una fiesta-

La rubia dijo después de tomar a Kendall de la mano.

Carlos escuchó la conversación y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo con entusiasmo.

-¡¿Has escuchado James?!, ¡una fiesta en un hotel caro!-

Jo hizo una mueca.

-Quise decir solo Kendall y yo...lo siento niño-

-Oh…-

-Hey Carlos no es un niño-

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

-Uf, estoy aburrida, vámonos ya Kendall-

-No puedo Jo, yo vine aquí con mis amigos-

-No Kendall, está bien, nosotros ya nos vamos…-

James agarró Carlos la mano y tiró de él para empezar a caminar.

-Pero James quiero quedarme, quiero ir a la fiesta con Kendall…-

-No Carlos no podemos quedarnos, Kendall tiene ... cosas que atender-

Carlos suspiró, volvió a mirar a Kendall y se despidió.

-¡Esperen chicos!-

-Oh vamos, tus amigos se han ido, ahora no tienes otra opción más que venir a mi hotel-

-Ugh, lo que sea-

La rubia sonrió, cogió la mano de Kendall y ambos comenzaron a caminar, de la mano.

En el otro lado de la calle, había un chico de pelo negro de pie por sí solo, vio toda la escena, vio a Kendall de la mano con esa chica rubia y sintió cómo su corazón se rompía una vez más.

Suspiró profundamente y continuó su camino a la cafetería.

* * *

><p>-¡Aquí estamos!- Gritó la chica rubia después de abrir la puerta de su habitación, ella entró y se quitó el abrigo de piel y luego lo arrojó sobre la cama.<p>

Kendall entró en la habitación y hizo una mueca, toda la habitación olía al perfume feo que a Jo le gustaba usar, se sentó en la cama y miró a su regazo.

Jo se puso de pie frente a él con una botella de vino en la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué?, y las copas?-

-No quiero beber de vasos hoy…-

-Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a beber el vino?…-

Jo sonrió, bebió un gran sorbo de vino y luego se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Ahora tu- dijo poniendo la botella en frente de la cara de Kendall.

-No gracias, eso es insalubre-

Jo puso mala cara, bebió otro sorbo grande y empujó a Kendall en la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Cállate Kendall- Bebió otro sorbo, se inclinó hacia abajo y con fuerza besó a Kendall, este trató de escapar, pero ella lo había inmovilizado con sus piernas.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto…- Jo murmuró, usó su mano libre para tirar de la camisa de Kendall, Kendall trataba de quitarse a la chica de encima pero esta tenia todo su eso sobre el.

-Quitate de encima Jo-

La chica ni hizo caso, empezó a besar el cuello de Kendall y luego metió su mano bajo la camisa del rubio, Kendall entro en pánico.

-Jo, detente- hablo de nuevo el rubio tratando de hacer que Jo entrara en razón.

-Me debes Kendall, tú me debes esto…-

Kendall frunció el ceño, sabía lo que quería decir con eso y lo hizo enojar.

-¡Dije detente!-

Kendall tomó la mano de Jo y la levantó de la cama, por lo que Jo se cayo al suelo, ella aterrizó sobre su espalda, el golpe la hizo soltar la botella de vino por lo que esta se rompió, dejando una mancha grande en el suelo, Kendall se quedo parado frente a la chica mirándola, esta estaba respirando agitadamente.

-Kenny… ¿Que…?-

-¡No!, ¡cállate Jo!-

-Pero Kenny…-

-¡Cierra la boca!-

La rubia miró a Kendall con miedo, nunca había visto este lado de él.

-Kendall, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?-

-Porque te odio Jo-

-¿Que?-

-Ya me has oído, te odio, odio todo de ti, te crees que eres la mejor actriz pero no eres mas que una tonta-

Jo se quedó en silencio.

-Eres sólo una chica egoísta, que sólo piensa en sí misma, que no se preocupa por nadie más, sólo utilizas a la gente, metete en esto en tu cabeza Jo, esta vacía de todos modos, te odio, y nunca te amare-

Kendall tragó saliva, miró a la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

-No me puedes dejar así Kendall-

Oyó a sus espaldas, miro hacia atrás, Jo estaba todavía en el suelo, ahora estaba llorando, se veía enojada, su maquillaje estaba deshecho a causa de las lágrimas.

-No me puedes dejar así Kendall, me debes ...- exhaló -Me debes-

-Yo no te debo una mierda-

-¡Todo lo que eres ahora!, ¡es a causa mía!, ¡eres lo que eres por mí!, ¡te hice famoso!, ¡tienes éxito por mi culpa!-

Ella gritó, Kendall abrió la puerta.

-No Jo, soy exitoso porque yo nunca me di por vencido y porque no me convertí en ti…no soy como tu Jo, adiós-

Kendall salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, oyó un grito enojado antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo y fuera del hotel.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba por la calle se sintió aliviado, se sentía como si hubiera quitado un peso de encima de sus hombro, su teléfono empezó a zumbar y rápidamente cogió la llamada sin ver quien era.<p>

-¿Hola?-

-Hey señor Knight, soy Robert, de la constructora-

-Oh hey, ¿pasa algo?-

-Si señor Knight, ¿adivine que? Su casa esta lista-

-¿En serio?, dijeron que iba a tardar-

-Si señor Knight, le dijimos que eramos los mejores, lo hicimos en tiempo record-

-Oh gracias a dios-

-Si, lo esperamos para darle sus nuevas llaves, adiós señor Knight-

-Adiós, muchas gracias-

Terminó la llamada y suspiró, las cosas estaban empezando a verse bien, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era arreglar las cosas con Logan y tal vez él será feliz de verdad de nuevo.


	12. Say you love me

Logan caminó dentro de su apartamento con pereza, estaba cansado, física y emocionalmente, las emociones que había sentido en la tarde habían interferido con su trabajo en el hospital, estuvo confundido todo el día y luego cuando salió de trabajo había sentido un dolor en el corazón, había visto a Kendall con otra persona...  
>Cerró la puerta detrás de él y rápidamente se quitó los zapatos y los dejó al lado de la puerta, se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró profundamente.<br>Sabía que no debería sentirse triste por ver a Kendall con alguien más, pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba a Kendall por hacerlo sentir así, había pasado mucho tiempo queriendo que Kendall volviera... pero ahora que Kendall estaba devuelta Logan quería que se fuera.

-¡Hey amor!-

Logan se dio la vuelta y vio a Dak pie en la puerta de su habitación, se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Logan.

-Hey Dak…-

-Hola, te extrañé, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?-

-Bien, bien, ¿no has salido en todo el día?-

-De hecho lo hice, fui al centro comercial y compré algo-

Dak dijo mientras se acercaba a Logan para empezar a besar su cuello.

Logan se estremeció.

-¡Oh, no, ¿es otra película 'romántica'?, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas… Me da vergüenza verlas-

-Ya lo se, es lindo ver como te sonrojas cuando ves ese tipo de películas…-

Dak mordisqueó el cuello de Logan, Logan gimió, se alejo un poco de Dak y puso su mano en su cuello, donde Dak había mordido, Dak lo miró preocupado.

-Hey, ¿estas bien?, ¿te lastime?, Si lo hice lo siento-

-No, no, estoy bien, es sólo que... no estoy de humor, estoy cansado-

-Oh… bien, ¿Quieres comer algo?, hice ensalada-

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre simplemente estoy muy cansado-

-Bueno, si quieres podemos ir a la habitación y tratar de dormir-

-Eso estaría bien-

Hubo un golpe en la puerta justo cuando los dos muchachos comenzaron a levantarse del sofá.

-¡Adelante!- grito Dak.

La puerta se abrió y Kendall entró en la habitación lentamente, hizo contacto visual con Logan inmediatamente y esto hizo la tensión entre ellos apareciera.

-Hey Kendall- hablo Dak.

-Hola chicos-

-Ya sabes que no tienes que tocar-

-Sí, lo sé, yo sólo pensé que ustedes ya estarían dormidos o algo-

-En realidad íbamos a la habitación para tratar de dormir, Logan está cansado-

-Oh... bien-

Kendall miró a Logan y él evitó su mirada, Dak asintió y se levanto del sofá antes de ayudar a Logan a levantarse también, ambos empezaron a caminar a la habitación y Kendall intentó detenerlos.

-Chicos…- Ambos se detuvieron.

-De hecho, solo volví para decirles algo… Me voy-

-¿Que?, ¿te vas de Minnesota?- pregunto Logan.

-¡Oh no!, ¡no!, quise decir que me voy, mi casa está lista, esta arreglada, voy a vivir allí ahora-

-Ah, bueno eso es genial Kendall, extrañaremos tenerte aquí-

Logan se quedó en silencio, miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, había conseguido su deseo... Kendall se marchaba, no devuelta a California pero lejos de él.

-Sí, así que... fue agradable estar aquí con ustedes, realmente aprecio que me dejaran quedarme aquí, yo sólo voy a agarrar mis cosas y…-

Logan entró en pánico, abrió los ojos y miró a Kendall.

-¡No!- gritó, asustando a Dak y Kendall, el rubio lo miró confundido.

-Quiero decir... no puedes salir ahora, es tarde, sería mejor que te quedaras una última noche aquí...- Logan dijo, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, Kendall sintió calidez dentro de su pecho, sonrió un poco y se rascó la cabeza.

-Bueno... tal vez me puedo quedar, ya sabes sólo por una noche más…-

-Sí... una última noche…-

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, ambos evitaron la mirada del otro, la habitación se llenó de tensión, Dak estaba confundido, rompió el extraño momento al tomar la mano de Logan y apretarla ligeramente.

-Eso es genial, una última noche aquí, buenas noches Kendall, yo y Logie ya vamos a la cama, ¿verdad Logie?-

-¿Uh?, oh si, si, buenas noches Kendall-

-Buenas noches, chicos…-

Dak sonrió, jalo a Logan dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Kendall se quedó allí, en medio de la sala de estar sin saber qué hacer, suspiró profundamente, se acercó al sofá y se sentó, tomó su maleta de debajo el sofá y comenzó a empacar sus cosas, sólo una camiseta que había dejado en el sofá y su camiseta de hockey, eso era todo, todas sus otras cosas estaban sin desempacar, No sabía cómo sentirse, se sentía feliz porque por fin iba a dejar de ver a Dak y a Logan juntos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste porque iba a dejar de ver a Logan todo el días, se había imaginado a el y a Logan viviendo en la casa cuando ya estuviera terminada... pero eso fue antes de conocer a Dak.  
>Se quedó allí toda la noche, pensando, en la oscuridad de la habitación, sabía que era tarde, no necesitaba ver un reloj para saberlo su cuerpo podía sentirlo, sus párpados se sentían pesados y de vez en cuando bostezaba, pero él se resistió y ni siquiera se acostó en el sofá, quería memorizar todo, el olor de Logan, la sonrisa de Logan, su risa, todo lo que había visto en los últimos días, para que no sentirse solo en la casa, para no sentirse solo.<p>

-Hey…-

Se escucho un susurro, Kendall se estremeció y saltó un poco en su asiento, miró hacia atrás y vio una sombra detrás de él.

-¿Logan?-

La sombra caminó alrededor del sofá y se sentó al lado de Kendall, Kendall ahora podía verlo con claridad.

-Pensé que estabas dormido-

-Mierda, me asustaste-

-Perdón…-

-Está bien, sólo me diste un ataque al corazón, no es gran cosa-

Logan se rió.

-¿Qué haces despierto de todos modos?, ¿No estabas cansado?-

-Ya dormi lo suficiente, Sólo quería hablar contigo-

-Claro, ¿sobre qué?-

-Sobre lo que pasó esta tarde…-

Kendall se puso tensó.

-Mira... solo fue un accidente, ya sé que no significo nada para ti, tampoco significo nada para mí, pero tenemos que hablar de ello, al menos para pedir disculpas…-

Kendall lo miró.

-¿Crees que no significo nada para mí?-

-Obviamente no…-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, ¿sabe que Logan ?, si significo algo para mí, significo el mundo para mí, ¿sabes por qué?- Logan miró a Kendall, Kendall murmuró algo que él no escuchó, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar porque de pronto Kendall estaba encima de él.

-Porque he estado esperando cuatro años para hacer eso…-

-Kendall ... ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-He estado esperando cuatro años para verte de nuevo, para abrazarte, para tocarte, para besarte…-

Kendall retiro el cabello de Logan de su rostro.

-Puede que no te haya besado, pero me toque tus labios y ese solo roce de labios fue suficiente para voverme loco Logan-

-Quitate de encima Kendall…-

-No hasta que lo digas-

Logan luchó para alejarse de Kendall, pero él era más fuerte que él.

-Suéltame…-

-Dilo…-

-Dejame… Kendall por favor, esto esta mal-

-Sólo dilo Logan y te dejaré ir-

-¡¿Decir qué?!- Logan alzó la voz, no lo suficiente para despertar a Dak pero lo suficientemente alto para que Kendall lo escuchara claramente.

-Que me amas…-

-¿Que?-

-Di que me amas-

Logan se burló y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué no te vas con tu linda amiga rubia?, que ella te diga que te ama…-

-¿De qué estás hablando?... Espera, ¿estás de hablando Jo?-

Logan no dijo nada.

-Nos viste…¿Como?-

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que eres un mentiroso, vienes aquí, me dices que todavía me amas y luego sales con esa chica rubia…- Logan suspiro.

-Y lo peor es que yo sé que no debería importarme, pero por alguna razón me importa, me importa-

-Logan... olvídate de ella, yo ya lo hice, lo que importa ahora es que te amo… y tu me amas-

-Kendall… yo…-

La luz en el dormitorio se encendió de repente y esto sorprendió a los dos chicos en el sofá, se quedaron en silencio mientras que oyeron pasos en el interior del dormitorio, Dak debe haberse levantado para ir al baño, Logan entró en pánico, Dak ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba en la cama, una vez fuera del baño vendría a buscarlo, Logan luchó con Kendall de nuevo para alejarse.

-Dejame por favor…- susurró.

-Solo dilo-

-Por favor Kendall…- Los ojos de Logan comenzaron a ponerse llorosos y Kendall lo notó, poco a poco soltó a Logan para dejarlo levantarse del sofá, Logan camino hasta el dormitorio, abrió la puerta y entro, Kendall se quedó allí en el sofá, un minuto después oyó el inodoro.

-Hey…- se escucho hablar a Logan.

-Hey… ¿Dónde estabas?- oyó la voz somnolienta de Dak

-Yo estaba ... en la cocina, bebiendo un poco de agua, tenia sed…-

-Oh, bien, vamos a volver a dormir-

-Si, vamos...-

Kendall oyó pasos y luego vio la luz de la habitación apagarse, suspiró, ¿que era lo que iba a decir Logan antes de irse?.  
>Kendall bostezó, sus ojos finalmente se dieron al sueño y se cerraron, se recosto en el sofá y rápidamente se durmió, se durmió con Logan en su mente, como todas las noches.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyyyy Un nuevo capitulo? Como? Milagro!<strong>  
><strong>Y con mucho kogan (o a esto le llamo yo mucho kogan) creo que es mas DakxLogan pero de todos modos es mas Kogan que lo normal…<strong>  
><strong>Reviews = Amor <strong>

**BYE**


	13. Nueva tristeza

Logan se abrió sus ojos lentamente y en voz baja del perno prisionero a partir de su cama, miró Dak, Logan se sentía algo bueno en su corazón cuando lo hizo, Dak fue maravilloso, que era muy dulce y que había robado Logan el corazón, pero el chico mas bajo ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que se sentía por él y eso lo hacia sentir un poco mal.

Caminó hasta el baño y se lavó la cara para despertar completamente, luego salio de la habitación y se sorprendió, esperaba ver a Kendall durmiendo en el sofá, pero él no estaba allí, se acercó al sofá y vio que las cosas que le había prestado a Kendall para dormir estaban dobladas, las maletas de Kendall no estaban allí tampoco.

-¿Kendall?- Pregunto, con esperanza de que Kendall todavía estuviera en el apartamento. Pero nadie respondió.

Y entonces recordó, la casa de Kendall ya estaba lista y arreglada, Kendall se había ido.

El sabia que esto iba a pasar pero de todos modos le dolía, le dolía que Kendall no se hubiera despedido al menos y le dolía que el hecho de que se haya ido significaba que no le magma importado lo que había pasado esa noche.

-Hey Amor-

Lo llamo una voz detrás de el, se dio la vuelta y sus labios fueron atacados, el correspondió el beso dulcemente hasta que los otros labios se separaron.

-Buenos días- dijo Dak.

-Buenos días...-

-¿Que hay de desayunar?, ¿y donde esta Kendall?-

Logan se alejo de Dak y camino hasta la cocina.

-Ya se fue-

-Oh, me alegro...-

Logan lo miro confundido.

-Uh, me refiero a que me alegro de que su casa ya este arreglada-

-Oh si, yo también...-

Dak se sentó en el sofá.

-Logan ¿puedes venir?-

-Voy a preparar el desayuno-

-Eso puede esperar, ven-

Logan refunfuño. Entro a la sala y se paro enfrente de Dak, Dak sonrió y le tomo las manos.

-¿Sabes que extrañaba hacer en e sofá?-

-¿Que?-

Dak jalo a Logan hacia a el y beso a Logan apasionadamente, Logan trato de alejarse un poco pero Dak lo tenia bien agarrado, lo jalo mas hacia abajo y lo recosto encima suyo.

-Dak…-

Dak no hizo caso de lo que quería decir Logan y empezó a meter sus maní por debajo de la playera del chico mas bajo.  
>Logan se volvió a separar de el.<p>

-Dak por favor detente…-

-¿Por que?-

Murmuró Dak antes de empezar a besar el cuello del mas bajo.

-Es muy temprano... ah- a Logan se le escapo un gemido, Dak solo sonrió y continuo con su trabajo.

-Te esta gustando-

-Claro que si... ah... pero no es el momento... ¡ah!-

Dak mordió entre el cuello y el hombro de Logan causando que Logan soltara un grito y se estremeciera, a Dak le estaba gustando demasiado esto, el sabia como hacer que Logan se convirtiera en nada mas que un muñeco de trapo en sus brazos, Logan tenia que parar esto.

-Detente Dak... si te detienes ahora te prometo que mas tarde... ah... mas tarde seré todo tuyo-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

Dak sonrió y soltó Logan antes de besar sus labios por última vez.  
>Logan se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.<p>

-Hey, creo que deberíamos invitar a los chicos para la cena- le dijo Dak desde la sala.

-Estoy haciendo el desayuno y ya estas pensando en la cena, ¿por qué estás tan hambriento siempre?-

-Tengo hambre de ti… no, pero lo digo en serio, debemos invitarlos, tengo buenas noticias y seria bueno que ellos estuvieran aquí-

-¿Buenas noticias?, ¿por qué no me las has dicho?-

- Por que es sorpresa, ¿que dices?-

-Yo les llamo, pero mas tarde-

-Si, ¿vas a invitar a Kendall?-

Logan dejó de respirar, podía sentir sus mejillas empezar a ruborizarse, esto tiene que parar, no puede ponerse de esta manera cada vez que alguien menciona a Kendall.

-¿Logan?-

-Si, supongo que si…-

-Esta bien-

-Si…-

Tenía que resolver esto, rápidamente, necesitaba hablar con Kendall sin distracciones y resolver sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

-¿Esta listo el desayuno?-

Pero primero tenía que hacer panqueques para Dak.

* * *

><p>Dolió, alejarse de él otra vez dolió, estaban en el mismo lugar, pero aún así duele, estar tan cerca de él y luego simplemente irse de nuevo, duele.<p>

Pero fue su decisión, fácilmente podría haberles dicho una mentira, que su casa no estaba lista, que tomaría más tiempo arreglarla, podría haber mentido sólo para quedarse más con Logan, pero no lo hizo.

Ahora estaba en la casa de su infancia, solo, rodeado de recuerdos vacíos.

Se había despertado antes de la salida del sol, en su mente se despidió de Logan, incluso considero ir al dormitorio y darle un beso de adiós a Logan en la frente, pero que era demasiado arriesgado con Dak ahí.

Ahora Kendall estaba deprimido, no recordaba el olor de Logan, quería que toda su casa para oliera así, pero en lugar de eso toda la casa olía a nuevos muebles y a pintura.

Kendall estaba sentado en la nueva sala de estar, en el nuevo sofá que aparentemente Gustavo había comprado para él, que en realidad compró todos los muebles.

'Tengo que hacer algo' pensó 'O me moriré de soledad en el primer día'

Y entonces su celular empezó a sonar.

Lo tomo y contesto sin ver quien era.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Kendall!-

-Hey Carlos

-Kendall, buenos días, ¿y Logan?-

Kendall suspiro.

-En su casa, supongo-

-¿Su casa?, ¿y tu donde estas?-

-En mi casa...-

-¿Tu casa?, ¿cuando la terminaron?-

-Ayer, Carlos no quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿por que llamas?-

-Oh si, queríamos invitarte a jugar videojuegos, si es que no estas ocupado con esa chica rubia...-

-Por ella no te preocupes, ella ya es cosa pasada, ¿videojuegos?-

-Si, pero ya no, ¡ahora nosotros vamos a tu casa!-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Si!, a menos que tu no quieras...-

-¡No!, no Carlos, vengan, me hacen mucha falta

-Esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde, adiós Kendall-

-Adiós Carlitos-

Kendall colgó.

Se levanto y empezó a acomodar algunas cosas faltantes, no iba dejar que estar solo le ganara, en ese momento sintió un poco de felicidad, sus amigos iban a venir.

Por un momento se olvido de la tristeza y también del olor de Logan.

* * *

><p>MILAGRO, NUEVO CAPITULO.<p>

Súper corto además, sorry...  
>Recuerden que cuando me dejan reviews me inspiro y escribo mas rápido.<br>Reviews = amor


	14. I Need To Tell Him

-Dios, Logan…- Dak murmuró en voz baja. Con su voz todavía llena de lujuria.  
>Logan sonrió, se levantó del regazo de Dak y se acostó en la cama al lado del chico de pelo negro, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras jadeaba y tratando de recuperar el aliento.<br>Dak volvió la cabeza para mirar a Logan y sonrió, Logan se veía hermoso, su pelo estaba despeinado, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y su pecho estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor.  
>-Te amo Logan...- murmuró Dak.<br>-Yo también te quiero…- Logan sonrió, cuando finalmente recuperó su energía otra vez, se levantó y se puso su ropa, Dak lo miró con confusión.  
>-¿Que haces?- pregunto Dak.<br>-Vistiendome- respondió Logan mientras se ponía sus pantalones.  
>-¿Por qué?, ¿a dónde vas?-<br>-A trabajar, al hospital-  
>-No tienes que ir a trabajar hoy… llamé al hospital y les dije que estabas enfermo-<br>Logan frunció el ceño.  
>-Dak, ¿por que hiciste eso?-<br>-Para que pudiéramos pasar el día juntos… parece que ya nunca quieres estar conmigo…-  
>-Dak, eso no es cierto-<br>-Pruebalo-  
>-¿Como?-<br>-Vuelve aquí y hagamoslo otra vez…- Dak sonrió, Logan suspiró profundamente.  
>-No Dak-<br>-¿Por que no?, dijiste que después de desayunar serias todo mio-  
>-Por que no Dak, además necesito invitar a los chicos a cenar, ¿que no dijiste que los teníamos que invitar?-<br>Dak se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros.  
>-¿Ves?- Dijo Logan sonriendo, terminó de ponerse su ropa y antes de salir de su dormitorio besó la frente de Dak.<br>-Ponte tu ropa Dak...-  
>-Creo que voy a tomar una baño, después podemos ir de compras, ¿qué vas a hacer para la cena?-<br>-No sé, voy a llamar a los chicos-  
>Logan salió de su habitación y se sentó en el sofá, al hacerlo sintió un dolor en el pecho al no sentir el calor que siempre dejaba Kendall al dormir ahí, trato de olvidarse de eso y tomó su teléfono, marcó el número de Carlos y espero.<br>-¡Hey Logan!-  
>Se escucho la voz emocionada de Carlos desde el otro lado de la línea.<br>-Hey Carlitos, ¿qué estás haciendo?-  
>-Nada, estoy jugando videojuegos con James y…-<br>-Genial, solo llamo para invitarlos a cenar, ya sabes, a ti y a James-  
>Logan corto a Carlos antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.<br>-Oh, cena con Logie, eso suena bien, ¿vas a hacer lasaña?-  
>-¿Lasaña?-<br>-¡Me encanta tu lasaña Logie!-  
>-Esta bien Carlitos-<br>-¡Carlos vamos! ¿Vienes o qué?-  
>Gritó una voz familiar, Logan frunció el ceño.<br>-¿Carlitos?, ¿quién es ese? ¿Con quién estás?-  
>-¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡ese es Kendall! él está gritandome, porque ¡Tengo más puntos de poder que él!-<br>-K...¿Kendall?-  
>-¡Si!-<br>-¿Kendall esta contigo?…-  
>-No, nosotros estamos con Kendall, ¿Quieres hablar con el?-<br>-¡No!, digo… no, esta bien, me tengo que ir…-  
>-¡Espera Logan!-<br>Logan pulso el botón de terminar en su teléfono antes de que Carlos pudiera decir algo más, suspiró profundamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo se maldijo a sí mismo, sabía que tenía que llamar a Kendall para invitarlo, Carlos estaba en su casa, probablemente le diría a Kendall acerca de la llamada, si no lo invitaba seria muy extraño…  
>-Tengo que decirle…- se dijo a si mismo. - Tengo que hacerlo…-<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Quien era Carlitos?- le pregunto Kendall a su amigo.<br>-Logan, nos invito a cenar a su casa esta noche-  
>Kendall casi dejó caer el control que tenia en sus manos, lo que ese nombre podía hacerle.<br>-Oh genial… me refiero a que es genial para ti y para James…-  
>-Espera, ¿no te ha invitado?-<br>Preguntó Carlos mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio, quien estaba demasiado inmerso en el juego.  
>-La verdad no…-<br>-Oh... ¡Tal vez lo haga mas tarde Kendall!-  
>-O tal vez no lo hará…- Murmuró James sin dejar de ver la tv.<br>-¿Que?-  
>James puso pausa al juego y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kendall quien tenía una mirada de confusión en su rostro.<br>-Tal vez no te va a invitar.-  
>-¿Por que no lo haría?-<br>- Tal vez Logan no es el quien no te quiere invitar, tal vez es Dak-  
>-¿Dak?-<br>-Si-  
>-¿Por que Dak?, ¿James de que hablas?- pregunto Carlos.<br>-A Dak no le agradas-  
>-¿Que?-<br>-¿Que?-  
>-A Dak no le agradas-<br>-Eso no es cierto James, a Dak le agrada Kendall-  
>-Vamos Carlitos, imagina que somos 'amigos'- James hizo comillas con sus dedos.<br>-Con mi ex pareja, ¿te agradaria?-  
>Carlos abrió y cerró la boca tratando de encontrar y respuesta.<br>-No te agradaria Carlos, admitelo-  
>Kendall miro a sus dos amigos, los dos discutiendo, esa es su manera de comunicarse, discutiendo.<br>La conversación dejo de ser sobre el así que se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la cocina.  
>Se recargo contra el refrigerador y saco su teléfono, cero llamadas, cero mensajes.<br>¿Es verdad lo que dijo James?  
>¿No le caía bien a Dak?<br>No le importaba, la verdad, Dak no le importaba, el único que le importaba era Logan.  
>De repente su teléfono empezó a sonar, en la pantalla el nombre de Logan apareció.<br>Kendall se apresuró a contestar.  
>-Logan…-<br>-Hola… Kendall…-  
>-Hey… uh-<br>-¿Como esta tu casa?-  
>-Bien, Carlos y James ya estrenaron el sofá, Carlos dejo caer su bebida en el…-<br>Logan soltó una pequeña risita.  
>-Así es Carlos… hey quería hablarte de algo…-<br>-Claro ¿de que?-  
>Anoche, es probable que quiera hablar de anoche.<br>-Yo… yo quiero invitarte a cenar… Carlos ya te habrá dicho que los invite a ellos también-  
>-Oh… si, ya me dijo-<br>-Que bien… ¿te veo esta noche?, ¿a las 8?-  
>-Si, si claro… te veo… luego- Kendall suspiró.<br>Logan no dijo nada y corto la llamada.  
>Kendall quería gritar.<br>Esto estaba tan mal, lo único que quería era hablar con Logan pero siempre pasaba algo, o Logan lo callaba…  
>Solo quería decirle esas dos palabras: Te Amo.<br>Kendall miro al suelo y luego a su teléfono.  
>Y tomo una decisión.<br>'La próxima vez que vea a Logan… le diré que lo amo, son importar nada Se dijo así mismo antes de volver a la sala para hacer que sus amigos dejaran de pelear.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA AMIGOS!<strong>  
><strong>NO HAY EXCUSA PARA NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, PERDON, EN SERIO, YA SE QUE SIEMPRE DIGO QUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO Y NUNCA LO HAGO PERO YA ME PUSE EN FORMA Y TRATARE DE SUBIR CAPITULO NUEVO…. ¿CADA 2 DIAS? ¿LES PARECE?<strong>  
><strong>Dejen REVIEWS!<strong>


	15. Ruin everything

-No lo arruines-  
>-¿Que?-<br>-Esto, no lo arruines-  
>-No se de que hablas James-<br>El chico rubio mordió su labio inferior, Kendall, James y Carlos estaban caminando por las escaleras del edificio de Logan, listos para la cena, Kendall lleno de ansiedad y emoción.  
>-Si haces algo para arruinar esto te juro que no tendré contigo- dijo James.<br>-Ya te dije que no se de que hablas…-  
>-Vas a hacer algo, lo se, te conozco-<br>-¿Por que crees eso?, ya calmate James-  
>James soltó la mano de Carlos y se paró frente a Kendall bloqueándole el paso.<br>-Estas planeando algo Kendall-  
>-James, por favor, ¿te puedes mover para que podamos seguir caminando?, tengo un poco de hambre-<br>Kendall sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, James frunció el ceño y agarró la mano de Carlos antes de caminar de nuevo.  
>-Jodete Kendall…- murmuró James.<br>Kendall se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.  
>A medida que se acercaban más al apartamento de Logan el corazón de Kendall empezó a latir rápido y más rápido.<br>Nunca pensó que iba a estar de vuelta tan pronto. De vuelta al apartamento de Logan.  
>En su mente estaba repitiendo las palabras que le iba a decir a Logan.<br>Iba a decirle que lo ama, esta decidido, no hay vuelta atrás, Logan escuchara lo que Kendall tiene que decir, que su corazón solo late por una persona... y ese es el.

* * *

><p>-La comida está lista…-<br>Logan coloco la lasaña caliente en el centro de la mesa, suspiró y se quito su delantal, justo después de quitárselo sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
>-Huele bien- Dak dijo, besó la mejilla de Logan y le dio un suave apretón con sus brazos.<br>-Tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa antes de que los chicos lleguen-  
>Logan se separo de Dak, puso si delantal en un cajón y camino hasta su cuarto, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta se escucho un golpe en la puerta principal.<br>-Oh no…-  
>-Yo abro, tu ve a cambiarte- dijo Dak con una sonrisa, Logan se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de correr al cuarto.<br>-Gracias Dak-  
>Llamaron de nuevo en la puerta.<br>-Ya voy, ya voy- Dak abrió la puerta y saludo a los tres muchachos.  
>-Hola chicos-<br>-Hey Dak- dijo James.  
>-Pasen-<br>Los tres muchachos caminaron dentro del apartamento, James se sentó en el sofá y Carlos fue al comedor, Kendall se quedo parado en medio del cuarto y miro a su alrededor.  
>-Gracias por invitarnos Dak, Carlos esta ansioso por probar la lasaña de Logan- agradeció James.<br>-De nada chicos, solo quería cenar con mis amigos, tengo un anuncio que hacer y quería que estuvieran todos aquí-  
>-Genial Dak-<br>-¿Donde esta Logan?- pregunto Kendall notando la ausencia de chico.  
>James le dio una mirada fulminante a Kendall.<br>-Esta en el cuarto, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse otra ropa-  
>-Oh…- murmuró el rubio.<br>-Saldrá en un minuto-  
>Kendall asintió, miró el sofá donde James estaba sentado y encontró divertido el hecho de que algunas horas antes había estado durmiendo en el mismo sofá.<br>Oyó un ruido detrás de él y se dio la vuelta, de pie frente a su habitación estaba Logan, Kendall quedo boquiabierto, Logan llevaba unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de color púrpura oscuro, se veía hermoso como siempre.  
>-Hola chicos...- Logan murmuró.<br>-Hey Logan- James dijo.  
>Logan miró a James y sonrió, miró a un lado y miró a Kendall, el rubio parecía estar en otro mundo, pero lo miraba desde sus pies hasta su cara, un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Logan.<br>-Hey Kendall…- -Hey Logie…-  
>Los dos muchachos sonrieron el uno al otro.<br>Kendall estaba luchando consigo mismo, quería correr hacia Logan y abrazarlo y besarlo y simplemente decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero sabía que no podía, que tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.  
>Logan, por otro lado tenía miedo, tenía miedo de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tenía miedo de hacer algo tonto que terminaría arruinando todo, pero sabia si estaba asustado de arruinar las cosas con Dak o con Kendall.<br>-Hey Logie- Dak se acercó a Logan y lo besó por sorpresa en la boca, Logan se sentía incómodo al besar a Dak delante de Kendall después de verlo dar la vuelta para no tener que mirarlos, Logan empujó a Dak suavemente y trató de romper el hielo con todo el mundo. -Así que... ¿tienen hambre?, vamos a cenar…- -¡Si!- se oyó a Carlos gritar desde la cocina.  
>-¡He estado mirando la lasaña desde que llegamos aquí!-<br>-Calmate Carlitos-  
>-Bien lo escuchaste, vamos- Dak y James caminaron al comedor dejando a Kendall y a Logan atrás, los dos se miraron antes de que Logan entrara al comedor también seguido por Kendall quien camino arrastrando los pies.<br>Los chicos se sentaron y empezaron a comer y a hablar, Carlos se estaba llenando la boca con la comida, Dak y James estaban hablando y Logan estaba tratando de evitar la mirada de Kendall.  
>Kendall se preguntaba como iba a hacer para quedarse solo con Logan, tenían que estar solos.<br>-Uh… Kendall, ¿Cómo se sintió a dormir en una cama en vez de un sofá?-  
>Preguntó Logan.<br>Kendall casi se atragantó con su comida.  
>-Se sintió muy bien Logie, uh, realmente les agradezco por dejarme dormir en su sofá, gracias-<br>-No lo agradezcas Kendall, eso es lo que los… amigos hacen-  
>-Si… bueno, sabes que puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras, tal vez cuando lo hagas… te puedo devolver el favor-<br>Kendall guiñó un ojo lo que hizo que Logan se ruborizara, el pelinegro no dijo nada y bajo la mirada pretendiendo que veía a su comida, Kendall sonrió, eso había sido muy arriesgado estando Dak ahí mismo, afortunadamente el estaba muy entretenido en la charla con James.  
>La noche transcurrió sin problemas, todos disfrutaron de la comida y la compañía de los otros, Kendall y Logan intercambiaron miradas y pequeñas charlas, Kendall todavía estaba pensando una manera de hablar con Logan, tenía que pensar rápido porque la noche estaba terminando.<br>-Dak, ¿No habías dicho que tenias algo que decirnos?, ¿acaso no era para eso la cena?- pregunto James.  
>-Oh, eso es cierto, dijiste que tenias una sorpresa para mí y una buena noticia- dijo Logan.<br>-Eso es verdad mi amor, tengo algunas buenas noticias-  
>-Entonces, ¿nos vas a decir?- pregunto Logan.<br>-Bueno, la buena noticia es... que me ascendieron- Dak anunció con orgullo, James y Carlos lo felicitaron, Kendall se limitó a sonreír.  
>Logan se levantó de su asiento y caminó junto a Dak, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.<br>-Dak eso es increíble, estoy muy orgulloso de ti-  
>-Gracias Amor, pero todavía hay algo mas…-<br>Logan miró a Dak confundido, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, tomo sus manos y lo miro.  
>Kendall frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba haciendo?<br>-Logan, me ascendieron, mi nuevo trabajo no está aquí está en texas…-  
>Logan dejó de sonreír.<br>-Pero yo no me voy, al menos no sin ti, yo ya te dejé solo muchas veces, es por eso que estoy haciendo esto…-  
>Dak respiró hondo y se agacho quedando en una rodilla, De su bolsillo derecho saco una caja negra, la cual abrió para revelar un anillo.<br>Todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock, Carlos y James estaban sonriendo pero Kendall estaba inexpresivo, miró a Dak luego a Logan, Logan estaba con los ojos abiertos, sus corazones latían muy rápido, Kendall estaba pálido y Logan estaba temblando.  
>-Dak… ¿que haces?-<br>-Logan, te amo, y quiero que formemos una vida juntos en Texas… Logan Mitchell… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-


	16. Always yours

-Dak… ¿que haces?-

-Logan, te amo, y quiero que formemos una vida juntos en Texas… Logan Mitchell… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Logan se quedó sin aliento.

Kendall se sentía como que iba a desmayarse, miró a Logan y Logan lo miró como preguntándole qué debía hacer.  
>Logan lo miro a los ojos, lágrimas tratando de salir, miro a Kendall y sin palabras le dijo 'dame una razón, dame una razón para decir que no'<p>

Kendall quería gritar, pero solo se limito a mirar a otro lado, y eso fue todo para Logan, volvió a mirar a Dak, este tenia una mirada de esperanza en su cara y la mas brillante sonrisa.

¡Oh!, la presión, la gente siempre dice, escucha a tu corazón, pero su corazón estaba más confundido que su mente en este momento, por lo que decidió simplemente echarlo todo a perder de algún modo.

-Si Dak… si me casaré contigo-

Los aplausos de James y Carlos silenciaron el sonido desgarrador del corazón de Kendall rompiendose.

Dak se levantó y abrazó a Logan con fuerza, le susurró palabras de amor en su oído, pero Logan no estaba escuchando, ni siquiera escuchaba a Carlos y a James felicitandolo lo único que podía escuchar eran sus pensamientos, diciéndole que lo que hizo estuvo mal, miró a su alrededor y vio a Kendall sentado en la mesa , el rubio lo miró con ojos verdes tristes y apenas parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a su regazo.

Dak puso el anillo en el dedo de Logan y le besó en la frente.

-Te amo tanto Logie…- Dak susurró.

Logan miró su dedo, luego a Kendall, quien estaba evitando su mirada…

-También te amo, Dak…-

Carlos y James terminaron de felicitar a Dak y a Logan, llenos de alegría se despidieron y también lo hizo Kendall, Dak entró en su habitación, mientras que Logan les decía adiós, Carlos y James salieron primero y Kendall se quedó atrás, antes de salir del apartamento miró a Logan con ojos tristes.

-Kendall…-

-Adiós Logan… felicidades…- dijo en voz baja, rápidamente cerró la puerta y se fue.

Logan estaba todavía en estado de shock, todo había sucedido tan rápidamente, sintió un dolor en el pecho, era su corazón, dolía…

* * *

><p>-No puedo creerlo, te vas a casar Logan- Carlos dijo.<p>

Logan no respondió, estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, dos días habían pasado después de la propuesta de Dak y Logan estaba distraído y distante, no había oído nada de Kendall en los últimos días y estaba genuinamente preocupado, ¿Y si se había ido?, ¿y si él estaba de vuelta en California?, aquellos pensamientos hicieron que Logan se sintiera enfermo, no soportaba la idea de Kendall dejándolo de nuevo…

-¿Logan?, ¿me estás escuchando?-

-Si…-

-No es cierto, ¿que pasa?-

-Nada Carlos, sólo estoy… emocionado…-

-¿Emocionado?, no te ves muy emocionado para mí... hay algo mas que te molesta-

-Carlos... ¿Has hablado con Kendall?…-

-¡Oh! por eso estas todo serio y preocupado, ¿eh?-

Carlos movió sus cejas, Logan trago saliva.

-Solo estoy preocupado por él, no se veía bien la última vez que lo vi, me preocupa se vaya a hacer algo estúpido-

-Él está bien, pero lo que sea, ¿y tú?, ¿estás listo para texas?-

-Voy a ser honesto contigo, no lo estoy, no quiero dejar Minnesota, toda mi vida está aquí, no puedo empezar todo de nuevo en texas-

-¿Le has dicho esto a Dak?, porque si van a casarse necesitas hablar de este tipo de cosas con él...-

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si quiero casarme con él...-

-¡Logan!, ¿por qué?, oh Dios mío Logan tienes problemas graves-

-¡Ya se Carlos!, ¡ya sé!, pero es que estoy muy confundido, no estoy seguro de nada a estas alturas-

-Si no estas seguro acerca de casarte con él entonces ¿por qué has dicho que sí cuando te preguntó?-

-Porque me sentí paralizado cuando me preguntó, no quería romper su corazón... él me ama de verdad... y pensé que yo realmente lo amaba, pero yo...-

-Pero no estas seguro...-

-Necesito resolver esto Carlos pero no sé cómo...-

-Necesitas hablar con Dak, dile lo que sientes-

-No puedo, no quiero hacerle daño-

-Bueno... no sé qué decirte, Logan, sólo haz lo que creas que es mejor-

-¿Para Dak?-

-No Logan, olvídate de Dak, haz lo que es mejor para ti-

Logan suspiró, Carlos tenía razón, había pasado toda su vida cuidando de otras personas, asegurándose de no molestar a otras personas y que siempre estuvieran contentas, pero nunca se preocupo por si mismo.

-Tienes razón Carlos-

Logan se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, Carlos lo miró confundido.

-¿Adónde vas?-

-A arreglar algunas cosas, gracias por invitarme, hasta luego-

Dijo Logan antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la casa, Carlos levantó una ceja.

-Muy bien… Adiós Logan…-

* * *

><p>-Tic toc… Hace el reloj, como mi corazón lo hizo hace mucho tiempo…-<p>

El chico rubio murmuró mientras escribía la palabra en un papel, un pedazo de papel arrugado que había conseguido de la pila de papeles en su escritorio, había otra pila en el bote de basura, el cual se estaba desbordando, otra pila en el suelo y varios otros papeles arrugados por todo el piso del cuarto.

Se rascó la barbilla y suspiró.

Su mente dejó de funcionar de nuevo, como lo venía haciendo desde ese día devastador, cogió el papel y lo partió por la mitad, luego arrojó los pedazos al suelo, había estado escribiendo sin parar, sin sentido, sin tener otra cosa que hacer, pero ninguna de las palabras que salían de su mente lo satisfacían.

Había escrito un millón de canciones sobre corazones rotos, pero era diferente sentirlo que escribir sobre ello, mucho mas doloroso y real, además que todo lo que escribía le recordaba a Logan...

Una vez más su mente armar una frase, una letra, tomo otro pedazo de papel lo desenrollo y escribió.

-Todo lo que escribo me recuerda a ti, cada palabra es una memoria y cada frase es una historia...-

Justo cuando terminó de escribir alguien llamó a la puerta, frunció el ceño, ¿quién podría ser?, nadie más que Carlos había venido a verlo, dejó caer su pluma y se levantó, bajó las escaleras con pereza y abrió la puerta, cuando lo hizo su corazón se detuvo, ahí estaba Logan, tan hermoso como siempre.

Logan se mordió el labio inferior, el estado de Kendall lo hizo sentir horrible, su usualmente brillante cabello rubio parecía opaco y estaba despeinado, tenía un poco de pelo facial, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y todavía estaba usando pijama, Logan sabia que estaba así por su culpa…

-Hola Kendall...-

-Hey… Logie…-

-El exterior de la casa se ve bien, hicieron un buen trabajo…-

-Sí... uh, ¿quieres entrar?…-

Logan vaciló, pero asintió con la cabeza después de ver los ojos tristes de Kendall.

-Si…-

Respondió, Kendall asintió también y dio un paso a un lado para que Logan pudiera entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de él, el moreno se quedo parado en la sala de estar, Kendall le hizo señas para sentarse y lo hizo, el también se sentó en el sofá delante de Logan.

-Se ve hermosa, como una nueva casa...-

-Si, ya no quedo recuerdo de la vieja casa-

-No… Kendall vine por que quiero hablar contigo, yo… yo estaba preocupado-

-¿Preocupado?, ¿por que?-

-Estaba preocupado… por ti… no hemos hablado mucho desde… desde esa noche-

-Oh… si-

-Quería venir a verte… pensé que ya te habías ido…-

-¿A donde?-

-A California…-

-¿Estabas preocupado de que me iba a ir a California?-

Logan asintió.

-Bueno, yo no voy a ninguna parte... a diferencia de ti, te vas a Texas... con Dak, ¿cuando te vas?...-

Kendall preguntó amargamente, Logan se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sí... no estoy seguro acerca de irme...-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No quiero dejar Minnesota, toda mi vida está aquí... y para ser honesto, no estoy seguro acerca de casarme con Dak... ya no-

Kendall miró a Logan con atención, se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba sentado y se sentó junto a el, sus piernas quedaron rozando.

-Logan... todavía me siento igual-

-¿Que?…-

-Todavía siento lo mismo que sentía cuando era más joven... cuando eramos novios, cuando nos queríamos...-

Kendall tomó las manos de Logan y esto hizo que el chico mas bajo lo mirara.

-Kendall…-

-Mi corazón todavía late cada vez que te veo igual que cuando yo era un adolescente, mi mente, mi corazón, mi cuerpo... todo reacciona de la misma manera cada vez que me miras…-

-Kendall... yo...-

Kendall se acerco mas a Logan, sin apartar la mirada, Logan empezó a temblar, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Kendall sobre sus labios.

-Logan, te perdí, lo sé, pero te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad, voy a compensartelo, te perdí Logan pero yo todavía soy tuyo...-

-Kendall...-

Mas cerca, Kendall estaba mas cerca de el y ahora sus narices se estaban tocando.

-Kendall…-

-Soy tuyo Logan... siempre he sido tuyo...-

Logan iba a decir algo pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Kendall cerro el pequeño espacio entre sus caras, con un beso, un beso por el cual Kendall había estado esperando por años, los labios de Logan eran suaves igual que antes y se sentía como si estuvieran hechos solo para besar a Kendall por la manera en la que se movían junto con sus labios, el rubio estaba esperando a que Logan lo empujara pero este no lo hizo, solo le siguió la corriente.

Logan por su parte estaba confundido mas confundido que nunca, había esperado un beso de Kendall desde hace mucho tiempo... pensaba que esa necesidad había desaparecido pero no, la sentía, ahora mas fuerte que nunca, ahora que los labios de Kendall estaban sobre los suyos sentía una necesidad enorme de acercarce mas a Kendall, así que lo hizo, hizo que Kendall lo soltara y subió sus manos hasta la nuca de Kendall una vez ahí empujo mas a Kendall hacia a el para profundizar el beso.

-Logan…-

Gimió Kendall en el beso, Logan puso sus manos en los hombros de este para empujarlo mas hacia el, si eso era posible, Kendall puso sus manos en la cintura del mas bajo y lo empujo hacia abajo haciendo que se recostara en el sofá.

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de separarse del otro hasta que Logan abrió un poco los ojos y un brillo proveniente de su dedo hizo que se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo, su anillo de compromiso.

Con un fuerte empujón hizo que Kendall se quitara de encima, el rubio lo miro sorprendido mientras el respiraba agitado.

-¿Logan que pasa?…-

El rubio estiró su mano y trato de tocar la mejilla del moreno pero este re retiro de el y se levanto del sofá.

-Logan…-

-No Kendall, por favor, no digas nada-

-Pero Logan, ¿que pasa?, ¿no te gusto lo que estábamos haciendo?-

-Si, digo no, no Kendall no esta bien, tu y yo no somos nada, yo me voy a casar, no puedo…-

-Me acabas decir que no estabas seguro de casarte con Dak-

-Yo… ya no estoy seguro de nada… ni de Dak, ni de la boda, ni de Texas…. Y ni de ti-

-Logan, te acabo de decir lo que siento, te amo y es verdad, mirame Logan, solo mirame, estoy muriendo sin ti, no puedo pensar, no puedo escribir, no puedo hacer nada desde el día en el que le dijiste que si a Dak-

-Kendall-

-¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo he soñado con hacerte esa pregunta?, desde el día en que te bese por primera vez Logan, yo quería volver y hacerlo-

-Yo también he soñado Kendall, he soñado contigo haciendome esa pregunta, también soñaba en el día que volverías por mi-

-Ya volví Logan-

-Cuatro años después, ¿sabes que?, me voy Kendall….-

Logan se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta principal, salio de la casa, Kendall gritó que se quedara, pero él no escuchó simplemente se fue, el rubio suspiró tristemente y cerró los ojos, frustrado, se sentía frustrado y desesperado.

* * *

><p>-Hey Logan-<p>

Saludo Dak al entrar en el apartamento, Logan estaba sentado en el sofá, luciendo un poco triste, que había de regresar de la casa de Kendall Hace dos horas y todo lo que había hecho desde que llegó a casa fue pensar.

-Hey Dak…-

-Oh… ¿estas bien?-

-Si… solo estoy cansado…-

-Bueno espero que no estés demasiado cansado porque... tenemos que hacer nuestras maletas-

Logan miró a Dak.

-¿A que te refieres?…-

-Se adelantaron las cosas en el trabajo… nos vamos a Texas pasado mañana-

Dak sonrió y Logan le devolvió la sonrisa, Dak se fue a la habitación para hacer sus maletas y Logan se quedó en el sofá, sólo quería cavar un agujero y se arrastrarse en él, pero no podía hacer eso, así que se fue a su cuarto para hacer sus maletas.


	17. Anything

-Vamos Logan… contesta…-

Rogó al chico rubio a su celular, era la quinta vez que marcaba al teléfono de Logan y este no contestaba, no habían hablado desde el día anterior y Kendall estaba desesperado.

-Logan por favor…-

Se sentía frustrado, arrojó su teléfono a través de la habitación y este cayó sobre la almohada de su cama, tenia ganas de arrancarse el cabello, de gritar...

Realmente necesitaba hablar con Logan, lo que había sucedido el otro día no era algo que se dejaba pasar, Logan le había correspondido el beso, no importa cuanto lo negara Logan significaba algo mas, no fue un beso por accidente, ni forzado, el había besado a Logan y Logan lo había besado a el.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo de pensar, el rubio caminó dentro de su cuarto de baño y se duchó, se afeitó y se puso su par favorito de pantalones y su camiseta preferida, bajo las escaleras, salio de su casa y empezó a caminar, iba a ir a casa de Logan y le iba a dar un ultimátum de su amor.

Logan lo iba a escuchar, en serio, esto tenia que terminar, terminar de la manera en que siempre tendría que Haber sido…. El y Logan, juntos.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no puedes volver y ayudarme?, esto es difícil-<p>

-¿Envolver cosas con plástico de burbujas es difícil?, wow-

Logan resopló.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir Dak, deberíamos estar haciendo esto juntos, hay tanto para empaquetar y envolver, si no consigo ayuda sólo la mitad de las cosas van a estar listas para mañana...-

-No puedo volver a casa ahora, pero no te preocupes babe, sólo envuelve lo que puedas y después veremos qué hacer con el resto de las cosas, ¿si?-

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Está bien, pero por favor, por favor, por lo menos trata de volver a casa temprano-

-Voy a tratar, adiós Logie-

Dak exclamó alegremente, Logan suspiró de nuevo.

-Adiós Dak...-

Logan dijo adiós a Dak y terminó la llamada, puso su teléfono en la mesa y agarró la cinta adhesiva que estaba ahí también, cortó un pedazo y lo pego en la parte superior de la caja que acababa de empacar mientras él estaba hablando a Dak, estaba empacando todo lo que había en el departamento, todo lo pequeño iba en cajas y lo demás se debía envolver para que no se dañara, una tarea fácil, para mas de una persona, Dak se había ido a trabajar antes que Logan despertara y le había dejado todo el trabajo a el solo, no era la primera vez que Dak hacia algo como eso así que Logan se limito a pedirle que regresara, pero el no iba a hacerlo.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenemos tantas cosas?-

Logan quedo inmerso en su propio mundo por un tiempo, envolvió cuantas cosas pudo, justo cuando iba a cortar otro trozo de plástico de burbujas hubo un golpe en la puerta, se le cayó el plástico y sus esperanzas de que fuera Dak se incrementaron, tal vez la razón por la que estaba llamando a la puerta era que se le había olvidado su llave en la mañana cuando se fue, Se acercó a la puerta principal, saltando por encima de las cajas en el suelo, abrió la puerta y empezó a hablar antes de ver quien estaba a la puerta.

-Dak, Gracias a Dios que regresaste, ahora me puedes ayudar a...-

Logan finalmente miró fuera de la puerta y fue recibido por un par de ojos verdes, esos ojos que no quería mirar.

-¿Ayudarte a que?, Logie…-

Preguntó el chico rubio, la garganta de Logan se secó, no le dijo nada, solo intento cerrar la puerta rápidamente, pero Kendall la empujó tratando de abrirla de nuevo.

-Logan, Logan detente, por favor- suplicó Kendall.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¡vete!-

-No hasta que abras esta puerta, necesito hablar contigo-

-¡No hay nada de qué hablar Kendall!, ¡desaparece!-

Kendall resopló, empujó la puerta más fuerte, demasiado fuerte, Logan cayo al piso al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió, cayo entre algunas ajas, Kendall lo miro muy preocupado y se agacho para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Logan, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto el rubio mientras trataba de levantarlo, Logan frunció el ceño y se levanto del piso el solo.

-Por favor, sal de aquí Kendall...-

-No me iré Logan-

-Pues bien, quedate, no me importa-

Logan le dio la espalda a Kendall y pretendió empacar más cosas en una caja, Kendall suspiró.

-Logan por favor... espera, ¿por qué estás empacando?-

-Porque me voy, a Texas, con Dak, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Mañana-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡no puedes hacer eso!-

-N me puedes decir que hacer Kendall, me voy, mañana-

-Pero ¡¿por qué mañana?!, Ayer ni siquiera estabas seguro de si querías casarte con Dak ¿y ahora te vas?-

-Si Kendall-

Logan se alejó de Kendall, se dirigió a la cocina y fingió empacar de nuevo, Kendall se mordió el labio inferior, necesitaba una manera para que Logan hablara con él, pero ¿cómo?

El rubio se burló.

-¿Ya sabes?, desearía que dejaras de ser tan bipolar...-

Logan inmediatamente se volvió hacia él y levantó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?, ¿yo?, bipolar?-

-Pues bien, ayer fuiste a mi casa, preocupado porque pensabas que me iba y ahora no quieres ni verme...-

-Tengo mis razones... Kendall...-

Logan apretó los dientes.

-Yo Sólo quiero saber lo que quieres Logan-

Logan frunció el ceño, salió de la cocina y caminó dentro de la sala de estar de nuevo, Kendall sonrió, su plan había funcionado.

-¿Qué quieres Logan ?, ¿quieres que luche con Dak por ti?-

-Kendall-

-¿Quieres que te secuestre para que podamos estar juntos?-

-Kendall, que-

-¿Quieres que me vaya otros cuatro años y luego volver otra vez?-

-¡No!, yo…-

-Porque lo haré, Logan, haría lo que fuera por ti, lo que tú quieras-

-Pero… ¿por qué?-

Para este punto los ojos de Logan se estaban poniendo llorosos.

-Porque te amo, Logan Mitchell, te amo-

Logan se quedó sin aliento.

-Te amo Logan, ¿qué quieres?-

-Yo…-

-¿Que quieres?- Kendall tomo su mano.

-Yo… ya no se- Logan susurró, Kendall ni siquiera lo escuchó.

-¿Que?-

-Ya no lo se… antes creía que lo sabia… no soy tu Kendall, nunca he sido como tu, desearía ser lo…-

-Logie… ¿de que hablas?-

-Tu siempre has sabido lo que quieres, desde que eramos mas jóvenes, querías irte a California, lo hiciste, querías volverte famoso, lo hiciste…-

-Hice todo eso por ti Logan... gracias a ti...-

Kendall puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Logan y alzo su cabeza, Logan lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me fui porque sabía que si me quedaba no sería capaz de darte una buena vida, tu me diste la fuerza para dejar atrás los abusos de mi padre, me hice famoso para poder darte la vida que merecías, gracias a ti tome el coraje para ir a mi primera audición…-

Logan sollozó.

El moreno se soltó del agarre de Kendall, su mente daba vueltas y estaba mas confundido que nunca, se alejo del rubio y se sentó en el sofá, Kendall trato de acercarse pero Logan se alejo mas de el.

-Logan…-

-Kendall... debes irte…-

-Logan, no-

-Por favor Kendall… debo… pensar…-

Kendall asintió, se acercó a la puerta y antes de cerrarla miro a Logan.

-¿te vas a ir?…-

-No… no lo se…-

-Pero Logie...yo no quiero que te vayas...-  
>Las palabras; sonaron en la cabeza del rubio justo después de que dejaran su boca, como un eco.<p>

_-Pero Kenny...yo no quiero que te vayas...-_

Sus ojos verdes se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas por recordar esa noche tan repentinamente.

Logan estaba apunto de decirle 'esas palabras me suenan…' pero no lo hizo, no por que no quisiera sino por que no podía, solo podía sollozar.

Kendall miro a Logan una vez mas antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

* * *

><p>Cuando el rubio llego a su casa subió a su cuarto, saco una caja que estaba en una de sus maletas y la abrió, adentro había fotos de sus amigos, James y Carlos, de su familia y de Logan…<p>

Se arrodilló en el suelo, saco la foto de Logan que mas le gustaba, una que le había tomado cuando recién empezaban a salir, salia sonriente y hermoso como siempre, al reverso de la foto estaba escrita una canción, que el había escrito ese mismo día, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre la foto al mismo tiempo que Kendall cantaba la canción…

Anything you want

Anything you need

Everything you are Is everything to me

Everything you say

Everything you do Imma hold it down for you…

Sus sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes.  
>Las lágrimas mojaban mas y mas la foto.<p>

Boy there's some things I can't explain

Like how you have blown me away

There's some things we just can't choose

Like how I would do, I would do, I would do…

Acerco la foto a su cara y susurro.

Anything for you…

* * *

><p><strong>Merry xmas and a happy new year! :]<strong>

**Fav & Rev**


	18. Decisions part 1

-¿Estas listo para irte?-

-¿Cuando nos vamos?…-

-En la tarde, como a las 5, te veo a las cuatro para irnos-

El muchacho pelinegro se levanto de la cama, tomo una camisa y un pantalon del armario y se empezo a quitar la pijama.

-Espera, Dak, ¿a donde vas?-

-Al trabajo-

El moreno se levanto y se sento en pa cama, una mirada de desesperacion y frustracion en su cara.

-¡¿Al trabajo?!, Dak, nos vamos a texas, hoy, no puedes ir al trabajo-

-Uh, tengo que hacerlo Logie-

-Dak…-

-¿Que?- respondio Dak con frustracion.

-¿Asi va a ser siempre?, nos vamos a ir a texas, ¿va apasar lo mismo cuando lleguemos?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Me dejaras solo para irte al trabajo todo el dia?-

Dak suspiro, dejo de acomodarse la corbata y se acerco a Logan.

-Logie, tengo que hacer esto, lo hago por nosotros, ya me tengo que ir-

El pelinegro beso la cabeza de Logan y se separo de el, se acerco a la puerta y antes de salir miro a Logan y le dio una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego Logie-

Despues de decir eso, Dak salio del cuarto y luego del departamento, Logan se volvio a recostar y dejo salir un respiro de frustracion, estaba enfadado, confundido, enojado y desesperado.

Despues de que Kendall se fue en dia anterior lloro como por una hora, no sabia que hacer, Dak habia llegado muy tarde y no hizo nada de lo prometido, termino haciendolo todo el, ultimamente sentia que todo lo hacia el….

El sonido de su telefono lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomo su celular de la mesa de noche y vio la pantalla para ver el numero, Carlos, toco la pantalla para contestar y luego se lo llevo al oido.

-¡Logan!-

-Carlos, por favor no grites, me duele la cabeza…-

-Oh, perdon Logie-

-No te procupes, ¿que pasa?-

-Nada solo queria preguntarte si ya hablaste con Dak…-

-Ah… no Carlos-

-¡¿Que!?-

-¡Carlos!, ¡no grites!-

-¡Lo siento Logie!, ¡pero ahora si estoy enfadado contigo!-

-Carlos, por favor, ya tengo mucho en mi mente no necesito que tu me grites…-

-Lo mereces-

-¿Tan mala persona soy?-

-No Logan, eres la persona mas buena en este mundo, demaciado buena persona, por eso no puedes hablar con Dak… ni tampoco con Kendall…-

-Ayer hable con Kendall…. O algo asi-

-¿En serio?-

-Si… estoy confundido Carlos, me dijo tantas cosas, dijo que haria lo que sea por mi…-

-¿Y le crees?-

Logan suspiro.

-Si, le creo, siempre le he creido…-

_*Flashback*_

_-No Kendall-_

_-Vamos Logie, dime quevy lo hare-_

_-No quiero que hagas nada, con que vayas a comer pastel a mi casa es suficiente- dijo el muchacho de 14 años._

_-Quiero hacer algo especial Logie, di que quieres y yo lo hare-_

_El muchacho rubio dejo de caminar y se quedo quieto, el pelinegro lo miro confundido._

_-¿Que haces? debemos llegar a la escuela-_

_-De qui no me muevo hasta que me digas que hacer-_

_-Kendall… por favor-_

_-No Logie-_

_-Llegaremos tarde-_

_-No me importa-_

_-Pues a mi si-_

_Logan tomo a Kendall del brazo y tiro de el, Kendall ni siquiera se movio._

_-¡Kendall!-_

_-No Logie-_

_-Esta bien- dijo resignado._

_-Quiero que te quedes aqui hasta en la tarde que se acabe la escuela-_

_-Esta bien-_

_-Es en serio-_

_-Lo se-_

_-Bueno, me voy-_

_-Adios Logie-_

_Se despidio el rubio sin mover un musculo, Logan alzo una ceja y empezo a caminar de nuevo, no se detuvo pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia atras para ver si Kendall lo habia empezado a seguir pero no, ni siquiera cuando ya no lo podia ver Kendall no corrio tras de el, llego a la escuela y siguio con sus clases, esperando ver a Kendall en los pasillos pero no estaba, al final del dia buscova Kendall por todos lado pero no lo encontro, en su camino a casa busco a Kendall por todas las calles hasta que llego a la de la mañana y dejo salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa, ahi de pie todavia estaba Kendall, Logan corrio hasta llegar a el y lo abrazo._

_-¡Kendall!, ¿por que sigues aqui?, no haz comido nada, faltaste a la escuela…-_

_-Logan, Logan, respira-_

_-Lo siento… pero ¿por que te quedaste aqui?-_  
><em>Pregunto el moreno mientra alzaba su cabeza para ver los ojos verdes de Kendall, esos ojos que hacian que su corazon se detuviera por completo.<em>

_-Por que me dijiste que lo hiciera…-_

_-Pero Kendall…-_

_-Y yo hago lo que sea por ti…-_

_*Flashback*_

-Le creo, es un loco-

-Esta loco pero por ti Logan y lo sabes…-

-Dios… quirero vomitar, esto es demaciado para mi…-

-Tranquilo Logan… solo respira y relajate-

-No puedo, tengo que prepararme, me voy hoy a texas-

-¡Que!-

-Si, debo prepararme, adios Carlos-

-¡No Logan!, ¡Espera!-

Logan no lo escucho, apago el telefono y se levanto de la cama.

-Vamos a ver… hay que decidir…-

Dijo Logan, antes de marcar un numero en su telefono, cuando contestaron, suspiro.

-¿Hola?- preguntaron en la otra linea.

-Hola… debemos hablar-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Como pasaron las fiestas?**

**Yo bien y mal, mal por que se desconpuso mi tablet :'( y ahi estaban todos mis fics y ahora tengo que escribir en mi celular y ahora es MUCHO MAS dificil escribir y subir los fics, ya se que siempre estoy pidiendo perdon pero pues... Ya no se que mas hacer, voy a tratar :-) **

Esto la parte 1 del final de este fic

Fav and review


	19. Decisions part 2

-¿Logan?, ¿eres tu?-

-Si… necesito hablar contigo, Kendall-

El rubio se levanto de su cama de un salto, su celular casi se cae de su mano, se quedo parado en un su cuarto por algunos minutos sin decir nada, queria asegurarse de que fuera real, de que de verdad Logan lo habia llamado.

-¿Kendall?, ¿sigues ahi?-

-¿Que?, oh si, aqui estoy Logan, es solo que despues de lo de ayer esto es…-

-Entiendo si ya no quieres hablar-

-¡No!-

-¿No quieres hablar?-

-¡No!, digo, si, si quiero-

-Oh, esta bien, te veo en la cafeteria del centro, ¿esta bien?-

-Si esta bien, te veo ahi-

-Nos vemos Kendall-

Logan colgo la llamda desde la otra linea, Kendall se quedo ahi parado mirandobabsu telefono celular pensando que todavia estaba soñando, pero no lo estaba, asi que se dispuso a tomar un baño rapido y a ponerse ropa comoda, asalio de su casa y camino hasta el centro mientras lo hacia la duda lo carcomia, ¿por que queria hablar Logan?, ¿acaso queria decirle que se iba a quedar?, ¿quiere quedarse con el?.

Ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que su corazon saltara, tal vez por fin las cosas iban a mejorar.

* * *

><p>Llego a la cafeteria en tiempo record, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba a una cuadra de llegar, cuando dio la ultima vuelta y llego a la cafeteria pudo ver a Logan ya sentado en una de las mesas de afuera, su sonrisa se hizo mas grande y rapidamente se acerco a el pelinegro, Logan lo miro y con su mano le indico que se sentara.<p>

-Hola-

-Hola Logie-

-Kendall, te llame por que creo que ya tome una decicion…-

-¿Sobre que?-

-Sobre si me voy o me quedo…-

-¡Oh! Si, ¿entonces?, ¿que decidiste?-

-Yo…-

-Buenos dias, ¿van a pedir algo?-

Logan se vio interrumpido por una mesera que se les habai acercado, Kendall la miro, le dio una sonrisa y contesto.

-No gracias-

-Esta bien, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme… espera, ¿Que no eres Kendal?, ¿Kendall Schmidt?-

-Eh… si soy yo…-

-¡Oh por dios!, ¿me darias te autrografo?-

Pregunta la chica, Kendal solamente asintio y espero hasta que ella le paso un pedaso de papel y una pluma, mientras Kendall escribia su nombre en el papel de esa chica una realidad golpeo a Logan. "Kendall es volvio para saber si querias estar con el de nuevo, el va a volver a California tarde o temprano…"

Y eso era algo que Logan no queria, marcharse de su hogar, ¿que nadie lo entiende?, el no quiere irse, Kendall quiere marcharse solo volvio por el... Pero quiere marcharse.

-Aqui tienes- dijo Kendall al entregarle el papel a la chica, esta lo tomo y se marcho sin decri gracias.

-Entonces, ¿que decidiste?, Logan-

-¿Uh?… oh… yo… me quedo con Dak-

-¿Que?…¿te vas?, Logan-

-Es lo mejor, no quiero ir a texas pero es mejor que…-

-¿Que quedarte conmigo?-

-No Kendall, tienes que entender… voy a seguir con mi vida, tu deberias seguir con la tuya en california…-

-¡No puedo Logan!-

Medio grito Kendall, la gente de la cafeteria lo escucho y se quedaron mirando a los dos chicos.

-¡No puedo hacerlo, maldita sea!-

-Kendall, por favor, baja la voz-

-¡No Logan!, lo que menos quiero es gritarte pero si esa es la unica manera de hacer que me escuches…-

-Kendall…-

-Logan te amo, no puedo seguir con mi vida, ¡no sin ti!, ¡tu eres mi vida!-

-Kendall, no hagas esto-

-Mirame a los ojos Logan-

El rubio se levanto de su silla recargo sus manos en la mesa, miro a Logan y este evitaba su mirada.

-Mirame a los ojos Logan Mitchell-

Logan se resistio a la mirada de Kendall todo lo que pudo pero la mirada penetrante del rubio lo vencio, levanto la mirada y se encontro con la de Kendall.

-Ahora di que no me amas-

-Kendall…-

-Di que eres feliz con Dak-

-Yo…-

-Di que prefieres irte a texas que venir a california conmigo-

No debiste decir eso, dijo el subconciente de Logan en su cabeza.

-¿Por que no lo entiendes?, no quiero irme, a ningun lado, ni a texas, ni a california-

-¿Entonces por que te vas con Dak?-

El moreno cerro los ojos, tomo un respiro y luegoblos volvio a abrir.

-Me guste o no… el es mi prometido-

Kendall no dijo nada, Logan se levanto lentamente de su silla y se alejo de Kendall y la cafeteria, el rubio lo vio alejarse de el y noblo detuvo, derrotado y con el corazon herdio volvio el tambien a su casa, empaco una pequeña maleta y llamo a Kelly.

-¿Kendall?-

-Hola Kelly-

-¿Que pasa?, ¿necesitas algo?-

-Si, necesito volver a california-

-¿Quieres un vuelo?, ¿para que dia?-

-Para hoy, me voy cuanto antes-

-Esta bien, el vuelo se va a las 5… pero Kendall, ¿por que vuelves?-

Un suspiro dejo la boca de Kendall, en el dolor y tristeza.

-Solo digamos que… ya no hay nada aqui para mi…-

* * *

><p>-¿En serio te vas?-<p>

-Si Carlos… en una hora, asi que si me disculpas-

Logan paso junto a Carlos, una maleta en mano.

-Logan, piensalo bien- exclamos James.

-Estoy cansado de pensar James, salgan-

Ordeno el moreno, los dos chicos hicieron mala cara y salieron del departamento que ahora estaba totalmente vacio, Logan miro hacia adentro una ultima vez antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Comenzaron a caminar los tres juntos hasta las escaleras.

-Genial, tu te vas y Kendall tambien, esto es horrible- dijo carlos con tristeza en su voz.

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Que esto es horrible..-

-No lo otro-

-Que tu te vas y Kendall tambien-

-¿Kendall se va?…-

-Si, vuelve a california, ¿no te lo dijo?- pregunto James.

-No…-

James y Carlos se miraron y no dijeron nada mas, tampoco lo hizo Logan, caminaron junto con su amigo hasta la calle donde ya lo estaba esperandobun taxi, este estaba vacio, Logan metio su maleta atras y luego se metio al taxi.

-¿Donde esta Dak?-

-Dijo que lo encontrara en el aeropuerto-

-Te vamos a extrañar Logie…-

-Yo tambien los voy a extrañar Carlos, James-

-Nos vemos Logan-

-Adios Logie…-

Logan sonrio, el taxi arranco y sus amigos lo saludaron, Logan penso todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?

* * *

><p>Sentado en el lugar de espera del aeropuerto estaba un chico rubio, una maleta en su regazo y en su mano una fotografia.<p>

-Adios Logie…- murmuro antes de besar la foto.

Ya solo esperaba que llamaran su vuelo, no habia vuelta atras, no habia razones para regresar, Logan tomo una decision, el lo hizo tambien…

* * *

><p><strong>Y ESE ES EL FINAL... ESTOY BROMEANDO<strong>

**FALTA UN CAPITULO**


End file.
